


Missys Kopfkissenbuch

by Arielen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Desire, Devotion, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character-centric, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ihrer „himmlischen Zuflucht“, nimmt sich Missy Zeit, über ihre lange, wechselvolle Beziehung zum Doktor nachzudenken und ihre Erinnerungen kurzerhand in ein ganz besonderes Büchlein niederzuschreiben – natürlich mit Hintergedanken: 'Ich hoffe, meine pikante Lebensbeichte, hat dich jetzt nicht nur beeindruckt, sondern auch an den richtigen Stellen berührt, mein lieber, lieber Doktor. Schließlich bist du ein Timelord voller Saft und Kraft, den solche Schilderungen bestimmt nicht kalt lassen … '</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Im Himmelsgarten

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist zugegebenermaßen ein Experiment und war eine Herausforderung für mich. Ich habe zwar schon homoerotische Geschichten geschrieben, aber noch nie Fanfiction dieser Art, in der ich a) nicht nur dazu übergehe, mich richtig in den Beschreibungen auszuleben und b) dann auch noch ein Pairing zu verwenden, dass es offiziell eigentlich nicht gibt.  
> Dann kam die Idee … und das Gefühl, es einfach jetzt auszuprobieren – egal, wie „In-Charakter“ und originalgetreu das ganze nun wirklich ist, und wie genau ich mich jetzt an die Historie der Serie halte. Einiges ist sicherlich sehr frei ausgelegt oder munter hin gebogen, aber man möge mir das verzeihen.  
> Denn letztendlich hatte ich sehr viel Spaß beim Schreiben und überarbeiten. Und Story war die richtige Ablenkung um über eine für mich traurige und schwere Zeit hinweg zu kommen und dadurch ausgeglichener zu werden – so seltsam das euch auch in diesem Zusammenhang erscheinen mag.  
> Ich hoffe jetzt jedenfalls, dass ihr genau so viel Freude beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben an dieser prickelnden Geschichte um Liebe, Hass und Leidenschaft habt und euch auch auf gewisse explizite Beschreibungen unvoreingenommen einlassen könnt!  
> Auf der anderen Seite besteht die Story nicht nur aus Sex und Liebesgeflüster, ich nehme eigentlich auch den Master psychisch etwas auseinander und beschäftige mich ziemlich mit ihm

„Oh Doktor, Doktor, wenn du nur wüsstest, was ich gerade in dieses hübsche kleine Buch mit den so nett auf den Überzug gestickten verschlungenen Rosen-Ornamenten niederschreibe ...“ murmelte die Frau leise und blickte einen Moment versonnen auf die sprudelnde Fontäne des Gartens, ehe sie sich wieder dem Tisch zuwandte.

„Ach … was würdest du dann wohl tun?“, seufzte sie mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Schimmern in ihren Augen. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, schlug jedoch urplötzlich in ein boshaftes Grinsen um.

Dann straffte sie ihren Rücken, befeuchtete rasch die Lippen mit der Zunge, um sich selbst anzuspornen und tunkte die Feder entschlossen in das kleine Tintenfässchen.

Noch einmal zögerte sie kurz, dann begann sie mit schwungvollen Symbolen die noch jungfräulich weiße erste Seite mit ihren Worten zu füllen, entschlossen, nicht aufzuhören, bis sie am Ende ihrer Geschichte angelangt war.

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Das hier ist also mein erstes und vermutlich auch letztes Kopfkissenbuch, obwohl es mir jetzt schon Spaß macht, mich mit diesen Dingen zu beschäftigen und sie für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten. Nun ja, ich sage deshalb … „Wer weiß“ und lasse mir jede Option offen. 

Es heißt ja, nicht nur die irdischen Mädchen, sondern auch die unserer Heimat hätten seit der Erfindung der Schrift, immer einen Weg gefunden, ihre Gedanken und Träume niederzuschreiben, auch wenn diese erst wirklich geheim wurden, als man die endlich handlichere Medien für die Aufzeichnungen fand.  
Schließlich lässt sich auf einem Bündel Papier oder Pergament viel angenehmer Ruhe finden als auf einer ganze Sammlung von Tontäfelchen, Stücken aus Rinde oder gar einem Bündel verhedderter Schnüren unter den Kissen und Polstern.

Früher, als Mann, habe ich über solche Traditionen nur den Kopf geschüttelt und mich amüsiert, aber jetzt, wo ich selbst eine Frau bin, sehe ich das natürlich ganz anders … vor allem nachdem ich mich ein wenig in den Archiven deiner Lieblingswelt umgesehen habe, und so manche nette Geschichte entdeckte.

Das ist wirklich ein Brauch, der es in sich hat … und ich schmunzle immer wieder … ein so typisch weiblicher Trick. Mich wundert nur, dass ihn keine deiner vielen Begleiterinnen benutzt hat … aber vielleicht war es ihnen schon zu altmodisch oder … gar peinlich. Die meisten von ihnen stammten ja aus den „aufgeklärten Zeiten“ des 20. und 21. Jahrhunderts.

Du weißt, auf was ich da gerade anspiele, ja?

Natürlich ist es niemals Zufall gewesen, wenn die „Herren der Schöpfung“ diese Bücher „zufällig“ bei ihren Liebsten entdeckt haben. Oh, nein … das war oft genug Absicht, weil die Besitzerin darauf spekulierte, dass wenigstens in dem Büchlein geblättert und ein paar besondere Stellen gelesen wurde, und wenn der Auserwählte dann doch viel zu ehrenhaft war, tja, dann hieß es eben … Pech gehabt!

Ich gehöre natürlich zu den bösen, bösen Mädchen, die die Neugier ihres Galans geradewegs herausfordern werden. Und oh ja, ich bin mir sicher, auch du bist wissbegierig genug, um dieses hübsche, auffällige Notizbuch in einem günstigen Moment an dich zu nehmen und dann in ihm herumzublättern, wenn du Ruhe dazu hast.

Sonst würde ich mich doch sehr in dir täuschen, mein Freund. Immerhin erhältst du so ungefilterte Informationen aus erster Hand! Und gerade was mich betrifft, willst du bestimmt auf dem Laufenden sein, oder?

Nun, ich werde dir genügend Antworten auf deine Fragen aber auch viel zum Nachdenken geben - dir alleine, denn du bist neben mir jetzt und hier im Universum meines Wissens der einzige, der Alt-Hochgallifreyanisch lesen kann! Vor allem wenn ich es auch noch in dem verwirrenden Code verschlüssle, und den du sicher noch aus unseren Jugendtagen kennst, weil wir so während den Unterrichtsstunden immer wieder Botschaften miteinander austauschten, hinter die keiner unserer Lehrer je gekommen ist.

Deshalb, verrate mir …

… würdest du beim Lesen meiner Lebensgeschichte und intimsten Gedanken rote Ohren bekommen und verschämt dreinblicken, weil dir so schrecklich peinlich ist, daran erinnert zu werden, was doch immer wieder zwischen uns vorgefallen ist?

… würdest du dich verlegen auf die Lippen beißen und dir dann doch in einem Winkel deines Geistes eingestehen, dass du genau weißt, wovon ich da rede, und dass auch du nicht ganz abgeneigt von der besonderen Form unserer Freundschaft warst, auch als wir uns längst Feinde nannten?

Oder würdest du das unschuldige Schriftstück hier irgendwann wütend in die nächste Ecke schleudern und mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck behaupten, dass das, was in ihm geschrieben steht, hanebüchener Unsinn ist?

Nun, ich habe alle drei Reaktionen schon bei dir erlebt … und ich weiß genau, was du mir eigentlich damit sagen willst … 

Wie, du glaubst mir nicht? Du willst nicht wahrhaben, was ich hier niederschreibe?

Ach mein liebster Doktor … gib zu, du du wärst ein schamloser Lügner, denn du weißt ganz genau, dass das, was ich hier der Welt so freimütig mitteile, die reine und ungeschminkte Wahrheit ist – unser süßes, prickelndes Geheimnis.

Fangen wir doch einfach einmal ganz von vorne an.

Damals als unsere Welt noch in Ordnung war und unser Leben … ach unser unschuldiges erstes Leben … noch ganz am Anfang stand.


	2. Kinder Gallifreys

Gallifrey bestand nicht nur aus der Zitadelle und den großen Städten – nein der Planet war von vielfältigem Leben und völlig unterschiedlichen Landschaften überzogen.

Zwar überwog die von Wüsten bedeckte Einöde, in der die Ausgestoßenen – Angehörige niederer Rassen, Mischlinge und Angehörige unseres Volkes, die ins Exil geschickt wurden, hausten, aber natürlich gab es auch blühende Regionen an den großen Seen und Flüssen - mit weiten Feldern, auf denen ein Teil unserer Nahrung wuchs und weite Ebenen voll mit hoch wachsendem rotem Gras, so wie in unserer gemeinsamen Heimat im Schatten einer hohen Bergkette.

Mein Vater besaß sehr viel von diesem fruchtbaren Land, gehörte er doch zu den alteingesessenen Familien Gallifreys, und manch einer behauptete, er könnte seine Abstammungslinie sogar bis zu Rassilon selbst zurückverfolgen. Deshalb hatte er gemäß der Traditionen einen festen Sitz im Großen Rat von Gallifrey inne, ein Amt, das auch ich eines Tages hätte erben können, wenn mein Leben in anderen Bahnen verlaufen wäre …

Ich gab damals nur noch nicht viel darum einer geachteten Sippe zu entstammen, denn einen Vierjährigen, auch wenn er der ältesten Rasse des Universums entstammte, kümmerte das überhaupt nicht. Stattdessen war ich eher wütend darüber, dass mich nur Erwachsene umgaben, die nie Zeit für mich hatte – weil ihre Pflichten gegenüber den Timelords ja um so viel bedeutsamer waren - und ich mich selbst beschäftigen musste.

Meine Eltern stellten mir Lehrer und Erzieher an die Seite, die ihnen gegenüber katzbuckelten und eine perfekte Erziehung im Sinne der Timelords versprachen, ihre boshaften Machtspielchen dann aber an mir ausließen. Deshalb lernte ich schon früh, die Lügen und Selbstsucht der Leute um mich herum zu erkennen und den Spieß umzudrehen, indem ich mich einschmeichelte und sie gegeneinander ausspielte.

Dann vergab mein Vater die am nächsten zu unserem Haupthaus liegende Farm an neue Pächter und alles änderte sich. Vier ihrer Kinder waren acht und mehr Jahre älter als ich, bis auf den Jüngsten – der war tatsächlich genau in meinem Alter!  
Das warst du … ein von seinen Geschwistern ziemlich eingeschüchtertes, dünnes Kerlchen mit struppigen blonden Haaren, das sich nichts traute, weil es einfach zu viel Angst hatte, einen Fehler zu machen und darauf hin wieder ausgelacht oder verhöhnt zu werden. Das immer das Nachsehen hatte, weil es sich gegen die Älteren einfach nicht wehren konnte.

Mich kümmerte nicht, dass du völlig verschüchtert warst und dich erst gar nicht aus deinem Versteck in der Scheune trautest, denn ich war froh, endlich einen Spielgefährten zu finden … einen Freund mit dem ich durch dick und dünn gehen konnte.

Deshalb suchte ich kurzerhand immer wieder deine Nähe, als ich merkte, dass es passte und hörte nicht auf zu nerven, bis ich endlich dein Vertrauen gewonnen hatte.

Denn ich war so froh darüber, dass mir jemand mit großen Augen zuhörte, seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz mir schenkte und sich nicht abrupt anderen Dingen zuwandte, die er für wichtiger hielt.

Du warst derjenige, der mich und meine Nöte genau verstand, weil er nicht schon lange erwachsen oder bereits in der Ausbildung war, sondern in der gleichen Lage wie ich steckte, und mit dem ich meine Ideen endlich teilen konnte, ohne Tadel, Strafen und Verrat befürchten zu müssen.

Jetzt machte es einfach mehr Spaß, über die Wiesen zu rennen und in die Rolle der Helden alter Zeit zu schlüpfen – den großen Timelords, deren Geschichte wir schon mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hatte.

Oder dich aus der Reserve zu locken und dabei festzustellen … dass du, wenn du richtig wütend wurdest, doch nicht der Schwächling warst, für den dich alle hielten, sondern dich durchaus wehren konntest, wenngleich auch anders, als die meisten dachten.

Ich war in unseren Abenteuern natürlich immer Rassilon … der große Anführer, der uns zu den Sternen führte, der Ingenieur unserer Realität. Derjenige, der zusammen mit seinen Freunden als erster wagte den Zeitstrom zu reiten und diesen damit zu bändigen. Der Hüter der Macht, der mit seinem Wissen und seinen Artefakten Gallifrey bis in seine letzten Tage prägen würde … der erste aller Timelords.

Aber du hast mich in Erstaunen versetzt … du wolltest dabei niemals seinen treuen, kriegerischen Gefährten Omega spielen, sondern immer nur „Der Andere“ …sein, dessen Name wir irgendwie nie herausgefunden haben.

Dir gefiel es wie dieser in den Mythen eher selten auftretende Held die Probleme mit niederen Rassen und seltsamen Kreaturen mit List, Verstand und Überredungskunst löste, nicht allein nur mit Wissenschaft und Krieg, und dem sogar Rassilon zuhörte.

Du liebtest es in dieser Rolle aufzugehen, dabei selten meiner Meinung zu sein und doch immer die richtigen Argumente zu finden, um mich von deiner Idee oder Vorgehensweise zu überzeugen.

Damals nahm ich dir das nicht übel, denn eines hattest du mir voraus … du warst mit einem unglaublichen Wissensdurst gesegnet und doch immer bereit dazu, deine Erkenntnisse nicht nur für dich zu behalten, sondern auch weiter zu geben.

Nachdem ich meinen Vater überredete, dich mit in den Unterricht aufzunehmen, damit ich einen weiteren Ansporn hatte, Leistung zu bringen, und dir die ersten Bücher auslieh, so dass du dich besser auf unsere Spiele vorbereiten konntest, warst du nicht mehr zu halten, wusstest eine Antwort, wenn ich selbst nicht weiter kam … oder zumindest in welchem der Wälzer man dafür nachschlagen musste, um die passenden Informationen zu finden.  
Zwischen den Büchern hörtest du tatsächlich auf, scheu und ängstlich zu sein. Warst du von etwas begeistert, kamst du einmal in Fahrt, dann war dein Redeschwall nicht aufzuhalten.

Wir wurden jedenfalls die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann, auch wenn meine Familie die Verbindung nicht gerne sah.

Du warst nun einmal von niederer Geburt, denn selbst wenn deine Familie einmal einem bedeutsamen Haus angehört haben mochte, so war es doch schon längst in Schmach und Schande untergegangen, und nur noch ein Schatten, den man besser ignorierte.

Die Erwachsenen erzählten sich zudem auch noch wilde Gerüchte darüber, dass du gar nicht der letzte leibliche Sohn deiner Eltern seist, sondern eine Waise, ein Findel von unbestimmter Herkunft, ja vielleicht noch nicht einmal reinblütig.  
Ganz offensichtlich gab es seltsame Unregelmäßigkeiten bei den dich betreffenden Einträgen im Personenregister, auffällig war auch deine geringe Ähnlichkeit zu Vater, Mutter, Brüdern und Schwester.

Auch das hat mich nicht gekümmert, denn wir waren einander endlich ebenbürtig, als du ganz aus dir heraus kamst. Wir trieben unsere Umgebung mit Streichen zum Wahnsinn, lachten über die dummen Gesichter und teilten die Strafen, die uns unsere Erzieher und Lehrer aufbrummten mit Fassung. Die schlimmste davon war, uns zu trennen, zu verbieten, dass wir uns trafen … 

Deshalb war ich so glücklich, als auch du die Prüfungen bestandest, an der jedes Kind Gallifreys einmal in seinem Leben, teilnehmen durfte, so dass auch du zur Akademie gehen durftest und damit eines Tages ein Timelord werden konntest – etwas, was deine älteren Geschwister nicht zuwege gebracht hatten.

Ich weiß noch, wie ich dich damals in den Arm genommen, an mich gedrückt und fest geknuddelt habe. Unsere Herzen schlugen im Gleichklang und wir atmeten in kindlicher Unschuld den Duft des anderen ein, und schworen uns in dieser so wichtigen Stunde , auch diesen Weg gemeinsam zu gehen.

Ich fand es damals schon süß, wie rot du geworden bist, als ich dir in meinem Überschwang auch noch einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange gedrückt habe. Ach, an diesen niedlich-verschämten Blick erinnere ich mich bis heute … und den ganz besonderen Glanz in deinen hübschen blauen Augen.

Später bedauerte ich dann zwar, dass du nicht mutig genug warst, durch das ungebändigte Schisma in die Zeitströme zu sehen, so wie ich es getan habe, sondern schon nach dem ersten zaghaften Versuch den Blick in das wabernde Chaos zu richten, gleich weggerannt bist, aber heute bin ich froh darüber, dass du es getan hast, denn so blieb wenigstens einer von uns beiden bis zum bitteren Ende bei Verstand.

Danach ließ es mich nämlich nicht mehr los, das nagende Pochen im hintersten Winkel meines Geistes, das mich immer wieder dazu brachte, in meinen letzten Leben unbedacht zu handeln, wenn es die Übermacht gewann und verhinderte, dass ich klar denken konnte. Diese Kleinigkeit überschattete aber noch nicht die ersten Jahre in der Akademie.

Wir wurden nach den grundlegenden Studienjahren, in denen wir nicht nur auf unsere Fähigkeiten und Neigungen, sondern auch auf unsere geistige Stärke geprüft wurden, gemeinsam in das prydonische Kapitel der Universität aufgenommen und studierten, nun in die orange-purpurnen Roben gehüllt, Seite an Seite die Wissenschaften, die uns einst zu den Wächtern des Universums und den Herren der Zeit machen sollten.

Wir gaben uns in diesen Jahren auch die Spitznamen Theta-Sigma und Kappa-Chi. Ich freute mich sehr darüber, dass du im Gegensatz zu den anderen gleich von Anfang an konsequent die Koseform benutzt hast und mich nur „Koschei“ riefst, selbst wenn du mal wütend warst …

Ach, wenn ich an den warmen Klang deiner Stimme dabei denke, so läuft mir noch heute ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken.

Auch in dieser Zeit waren wir ein Herz und eine Seele – und das lag nicht nur daran, dass wir uns ein Zimmer teilten. Nein … wir dachten ähnlich und doch verschieden genug, um niemals einen Fehlschlag zu erleiden - Zumindest was unsere Streiche und anderer Unsinn anging … 

Deine Leistungen waren im Gegensatz zu meinen nicht berauschend, was mich doch immer wieder erstaunte. Ich lernte schnell und wusste mich bei den meisten Lehrern gut einzuschmeicheln, da ich das schon in meiner Kindheit lernen musste, etwas, was dir eher schwer fiel.  
Du hingegen sprachst oft genug aus, was du dachtest, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt selten genug günstig war. Vermutlich ging den meisten Lehrern und älteren Studenten auch irgendwann deine ständige Fragerei auf die Nerven.

Allein Kardinal Borusa, das Oberhaupt unseres Kapitels fiel nicht wirklich auf meine charmante, einnehmende Art herein, betrachtete mich immer mit einem Hauch von Misstrauen und Sorge, als ahne er voraus, was einmal aus mir werden würde.

Dafür schien er einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben – ließ dir Sachen durchgehen, die er mir oder anderen nicht verzieh, hielt sogar schützend seine Hand über dich, als du mehrfach in den Fächern durchfielst, die dich einfach nicht interessierten und dementsprechend von dir mit Missachtung gestraft wurden.  
Mich erstaunte, dass er gleich mehrfach dafür sorgte, dass du in den Fächern eine zweite oder gar dritte Chance bekamst, um doch noch bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen an der Akedemie bleiben zu können.

Alle bis auf mich und ihn hielten dich für einen „rettungslosen Träumer und Phantasten“, hielten nicht viel von deinen „abwegigen Spinnereien“ oder „dem widerspenstigen Kopf, der alles, aber auch alles, hinterfragen muss und nicht einfach einmal etwas so hinnehmen kann, wie es ist – schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um schon lange festgeschriebene Regeln handelt“.

Ich kannte dich jedoch mittlerweile viel zu gut, um die Genialität deines Geistes hinter manch seltsam klingenden Gedankenkonstrukten zu erkennen, schätzte die Ideen, die das Unmögliche doch irgendwann möglich machten … 

Ja, vielleicht wirktest du dadurch oft auf die anderen nur noch seltsam und kauzig – aber du warst – wenn du wolltest! - doch weitaus klüger und gewitzter als so manche andere unserer steifen, konservativen Kommilitonen, die mit ihrem begrenzten Horizont und ihren Scheuklappen zufrieden waren.

In dieser Zeit, in der zwischen uns alles perfekt schien, wurde jedoch alles anders … der Keil zwischen uns getrieben, den wir bis heute nicht wirklich haben entfernen können.

Die Schuld daran gebe ich dem, durch Hormone verursachten, Chaos in deinem und meinem Kopf. Nun, nachdem sich unser Geist entwickelte, mussten unsere Körper nachziehen und das bezahlten wir mit ständig wechselnden Launen, einer verstärkten Empfindlichkeit und bisher unbekannten Gefühlen, die mit einer Wucht über uns herein brachen, über die wir keine wirkliche Kontrolle mehr hatten.

Ich nahm es deshalb nicht mehr gelassen hin, dass du immer mehr deine eigenen Empfindungen oder Wünsche in den Vordergrund stelltest, anstatt auf auch auf meine Bedürfnisse zu achten und sie in deinen Überlegungen und Taten zu berücksichtigen. Es war, als entglittest du mir Stück für Stück – und ich begriff zuerst nicht, warum.

Wo war der Freund hin, der bisher immer dazu bereit gewesen war, mich ohne all zu großes Wenn und Aber in meinem Streichen und Experimenten zu unterstützen?

Warum hieltest du sie jetzt für falsch, gefährlich und manchmal sogar für hinterhältig und ungerecht … aber verdammt noch mal, wie soll man Grenzen kennen lernen, wenn man nicht alles ausprobiert hat?

Wieso sollte man nicht andere beherrschen und lenken, die schwächer und dümmer als wir waren, wenn das Vorteile brachte? Schließlich machte das jeder, wenn er nicht als hoffnungsloser Idealist in der Schlangengrube der Akademie untergehen und auch später nicht als reiner Befehlsempfänger des Kanzlers, der Kardinäle oder gar des Kastellans enden wollte!

Es machte mich wütend, dass du immer öfter „Nein“ zu meinen Vorschlägen sagtest.

Ich wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass du lieber weiterhin nur vom Wissen und weniger von der Macht kosten wolltest … und dir die Kontrolle deiner Umgebung mehr oder weniger egal zu sein schien.

Stattdessen fragte ich mich ständig, warum du mir plötzlich nicht mehr folgen wolltest, sondern tausend Argumente aufführtest, die mir meinen Plan eher madig machen sollten.

Nach kurzer Überlegung kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass kein anderer als Kardinal Borusa für die Veränderungen in deinem Denken verantwortlich war. Es konnte dar nicht anders sein, denn weshalb waren dir plötzlich die, von ihm angebotenen, Privatstunden wichtiger, als etwas mit mir zu unternehmen? Und wieso nahm er dich in den vorlesungsfreien Zeiten mit an die Orte, die sonst nur Eliteschülern wie mir vorbehalten waren oder führte dich lange vor der Zeit in die Geheimnisse Gallifreys ein?

Kurzum, ich ging immer öfter davon aus, dass du dafür einen ganz bestimmten Preis zahlen musstest. Wer konnte schon sagen ob ihr nicht ganz andere Dinge in seinem Büro oder seinem Gemächern getrieben habt, als nur harmlose Gespräche über diese und jene wissenschaftlichen oder gesellschaftlichen Themen führen?

In mir jedenfalls erwachte ein ganz bestimmter Verdacht, den ich schon bald für Gewissheit hielt, während ich euer immer vertrauter werdendes Verhältnis beobachtete. Schließlich kreisten meine Gedanken nur noch um die Vorstellung, dass du nur zu ihm gingst, um dich ihm geistig und vor allem körperlich hinzugeben.

Ich wurde richtiggehend eifersüchtig auf euer gutes Verhältnis, eure sogenannte „intime Verbundenheit“ und wollte mir das nicht länger bieten lassen.

Denn du hattest bisher ganz allein mir gehört und bist mir ohne Widerrede gefolgt, hast treu an meiner Seite gestanden … und das durfte sich nicht ändern! Das würde ich ein für alle Mal klar stellen!

Deshalb - und nur aus diesem einen Grund - stellte ich dich, als wir in unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer alleine waren, zur Rede.

Du hast meinen wüsten Vorwürfen natürlich energisch widersprochen und so folgte schon bald Eins aufs Andere. Unser Streit wurde immer heftiger, wir schrien uns nur noch an … und dann hast du mit einem Male innegehalten, mich einen Idioten genannt … und gelacht … einfach nur über mich gelacht.

Das reichte aus, um mich endgültig rot sehen zu lassen. Mit schnellen Schritten trat ich an dich heran, packte dich an den Schultern und zog dich zurück, als du dich abwandtest und zur Tür gehen wolltest.

So einfach würdest du mir nicht davon kommen. Strafe musste sein, und ich wusste auch schon, wie ich dich bezahlen lassen würde. Vielleicht konnte dich das dann auch endlich zur Besinnung bringen und dir ein für alle Mal klar machen, zu wem du eigentlich gehörtest!

Um meiner Forderung, Borusa fallen zu lassen und dich wieder ganz mir zuzuwenden, Nachdruck zu verleihen, zog ich dich brutal zum Bett und zwang dich mit Gewalt auf die Matratze nieder, beschloss in meinem Zorn dir nun auch körperlich meinen Stempel aufzudrücken …

Weil du immer noch um einiges schwächer und kleiner als ich warst, war es dir nicht möglich, dich aus aus meinem Griff befreien, so sehr du dich auch gewehrt, aufgebäumt und gezappelt hast, konntest dich nicht gegen das wehren, was nun kam.

Ich zerrte ungeduldig an deiner Robe herum, riss sie schließlich an einer Seite auf und schob die Fetzen zur Seite. Das Gleiche geschah mit deiner Unterwäsche. Dann grub ich meine Zähne und Nägel in dein weiches Fleisch und spürte wie eine bisher unbekannte Hitze durch meinen Körper schoss und sich in den Lenden konzentrierte.

Das Verlangen, dir zu zeigen, wer hier der Herr war, wurde übermächtig …

Brennende Leidenschaft, entfacht durch die verrückt spielenden Hormone, schaltete meinen Verstand aus. Der unbändige Zorn in mir steigerte zusätzlich die Gier, dich ein für alle Mal und in jeder Hinsicht zu meinem Besitz zu machen… dich zu nehmen und dir damit einzubläuen, wo du bis zum Ende deines Lebens hingehören solltest – nämlich unter mich!

Dein Widerstand stachelte meine Lust nach deinem Körper nur noch mehr an, so dass du den Kampf schließlich aufgabst, als ich mit einem wilden Stoß in dich drang. Danach hast du nur noch mit leisem Schluchzen und schmerzerfülltem Wimmern ertragen, wie ich mein Verlangen und meine Wut gnadenlos in dich hämmerte.

Als sich meine Lust schließlich in dir entlud, meine Raserei ein Ende fand, rutschte ich ermattet zur Seite und schlief zufrieden ein, ohne nachzufragen, wie es dir ging.

Stattdessen tat ich nur noch eines, um dich bei mir zu behalten: meine Arme um dich zu schlingen und dich festzuhalten. Ich glaubte mich am Ziel meiner Erwartungen, nahm an, dass diese Lektion dir klar gemacht hatte, dass du bis ans Ende aller Zeiten mein sein würdest … und nur mein … 

Aber das war ein Irrtum, wie ich bei meinem Erwachen feststellen musste. Meine Arme waren leer, neben mir fand ich nur noch deine zerrissene Robe, befleckt mit Blut, Schweiß und den Spuren meiner Lust … 

Du selbst aber … , warst fort …

Ich schrie auf und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Kissen, die immer noch nach dir dufteten und schlug mit den Fäusten auf die Matratze ein, aber das konnte die Erkenntnis nicht auslöschen, dass ich mit meiner Tat nichts gewonnen, sondern im Gegenteil alles verloren hatte, was mir bisher wichtig gewesen war … und vermutlich niemals wieder zurück bekommen würde.

Aber mein Stolz und die immer noch in mir brodelnde Wut verboten mir, jetzt sofort nach dir zu suchen, ohne Wenn und Aber, auf dich zuzugehen und dich umgehend um Verzeihung zu bitten …

'Schließlich' – so dachte ich trotzig und machte das zu meiner Entschuldigung –' hast du es ja selbst herausgefordert: Du hättest mich nicht auslachen sollen …'


	3. Zerbrochen und doch ...

Für uns beide folgten recht einsame und vor allem traurige Jahre an der Akademie. Denn auch wenn du mit niemandem über den Vorfall sprachst und selbst deinem väterlichen Freund Borusa vermutlich nur eine Lüge oder gerade einmal Halbwahrheiten aufgetischt hast, damit er dich umgehend aus dem Wohnheim nahm und woanders unterbrachte, so gingst du mir doch von nun an bewusst aus dem Weg.  
Du suchtest dir, wenn du konntest andere Kurse und zogst in einen Bereich der Zitadelle, der weit entfernt war, so dass ich dich nur dann zu sehen bekam, wenn wir einmal ein gemeinsames Seminar hatten.

Als meine Sehnsucht nach dir und deiner Nähe endlich über meinen Stolz gesiegt hatte, versuchte ich insgesamt noch dreimal mit dir zu reden, aber …

Beim ersten Mal, am Ende eines Seminars, hast du mich erst gar nicht ausreden lassen, bist einfach in die andere Richtung davon gelaufen und in der Menge verschwunden, die zum Essenssaal wollte.

Beim zweiten Versuch habe ich es zwar geschafft, dir den Fluchtweg zu versperren, so dass du meine Entschuldigung zumindest zur Kenntnis nahmst. Doch die Reaktion war nicht so, wie ich mir erhofft hatte: Du hast mich nur ausdruckslos angestarrt, aber mehr nicht.  
Stattdessen hast du es lieber ausgenutzt, dass in diesem Moment Kardinal Borusa mit einem unserer Lehrer um die Ecke kam, und dich an mir vorbei gedrängt, damit du sie ansprechen und mit deinen Fragen belästigen konntest, dich aber nicht mehr mit mir abgeben musstet.

Bei dritten Mal habe ich mich dann endgültig vor dir erniedrigt und dich fast schon auf Knien angefleht, mir zu verzeihen, habe schließlich sogar die Hände ausgestreckt und versucht dich festzuhalten.  
Aber du hast meinen Griff energisch abgeschüttelt und „Nein, ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben“ gesagt. Als ich in meiner Verzweiflung nicht aufhören wollte, dich anzubetteln, hast du wieder angefangen zu lachen …

Diesmal bin ich mit hochrotem Kopf weg gelaufen, hätte mich vor Scham über diesen Augenblick der Schwäche, am liebsten in die tiefsten Höhlen Gallifreys verkrochen, um niemals wieder aus denen aufzutauchen.

Aber so dachte ich glücklicherweise nicht lange, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit erfasste mich kalter Zorn über dein Verhalten!

Das würde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen! Niemand schlug meine Worte mit einem solchen Verhalten aus, ohne die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen! Niemand, nicht einmal mein bester Freund – oder den, den ich dafür gehalten hatte! Ich hatte dir genug Chancen gegeben – jetzt wolltest du ja nicht anders, dass aus unserer Zuneigung bittere Feindschaft werden würde.

In der ersten Wut malte ich mir genüsslich aus, wie ich dich dafür büßen lassen wollte, stellte mir vor, dich in einem unbeobachteten Moment in die Einöde zu entführen und dort bis zum bitteren Ende zu quälen, dich zu foltern, mit aller Gewalt zu brechen, indem ich dir wieder und wieder die Würde zu nehmen, als sei ich ein wilder Barbar aus einer niederen Rasse.

Aber dann kehrte mein Verstand und natürlich auch mein Stolz zurück. Eines hatte ich schließlich von dir gelernt: Ein Timelord besaß schließlich andere Möglichkeiten als einfach nur rohe Gewalt anzuwenden!

Ich setzte deshalb meinen Kopf und meine Zunge ein, um dir so oft sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab, Steine in den Weg zu legen oder dich auf jede erdenkliche Weise vor Lehrern und Kommilitonen schlecht zu machen, ohne dabei mein Gesicht zu verlieren oder mich selbst in die Schusslinie zu bringen.

Vermutlich hast du es allein Kardinal Borusa zu verdanken, dass du an der Akademie bleiben durftest, vor allem als ich mich an das alte Gerücht über deine nicht ganz reinrassige Abstammung erinnerte und beschloss, es einfach gegen dich zu verwenden.  
Ich erzählte es nämlich bei der nächsten, sich bietenden Gelegenheit - natürlich ganz „im Vertrauen“ - dem guten Runcible, dem größten Plappermaul unseres Jahrgangs, wohl wissend, dass sich der Klatsch schnell verbreiten und bei den richtigen Leuten Gehör finden würde, die dann ohne Umschweife eine entsprechende Untersuchung anleierten.

Denn wenn konservative Timelords eines ausmacht, dann ist es nicht nur die Verachtung gegenüber den „niederen Rassen“, sondern auch die Abscheu gegen die Früchte der Affären von Angehörigen unseres Volkes mit diesen.  
Wurden sie gewahr, dass sich ein Gallifreyaner mit einem Menschen oder sogar einer anderen Spezies eingelassen hatte, wurden Eltern und Kinder eingesammelt und in die Wildnis verbannt, um dort ein jämmerliches Leben voller Gefahren und der Sicherheit eines frühen Todes zu führen.

Einen solchen Mischling jetzt sogar in die Geheimnisse der Timelords eingeweiht zu wissen … hätte nicht nur zu einem üblen Skandal in den Reihen der Akademie geführt, sondern vermutlich auch noch zu viel dramatischeren Maßnahmen, die mir damals nicht in dem Ausmaß bewusst waren. Und mir damals auch egal, weil ich dir einfach nur weh tun wollte.

Nachdem die ganze Sache aber überraschend schnell im Sande verlief und nicht einmal der Ansatz einer Anhörung publik wurde, kam ich wieder zur Vernunft.

Ich musste verärgert feststellen, dass ich wohl kaum gegen jemand so Mächtigem wie dem Oberhaupt unseres Kapitels mit meinen Intrigen ankommen würde, ohne mir selbst zu schaden. Solange Kardinal Borusa also seine Hand über dich hielt, hörte ich auf, gegen dich zu sticheln und ließ dich links liegen, um meine Energie nicht länger unnötig in sinnlosen Racheplänen zu verschwenden.

Lieber stürzte ich mich von nun an intensiv in das Studium und holte den von mir vernachlässigten Stoff auf, kümmerte mich jetzt mehr darum, die letzten Jahre auf der Akademie so schnell und so gut wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen.

Zusammen mit der guten Ushas, die sich später als „Die Rani“ einen ähnlich berüchtigten Namen machen würde, wie ich als „Master“, schloss ich als Jahrgangsbester ab und wurde schon bald auf eine Tardis versetzt.

Ich durfte als junger Erkunder unter der Führung anderer, viel erfahrenerer Timelords meine ersten Schritte im All machen. Wir flogen Patrouillen durch Raum und Zeit, beobachteten das Wachsen und Vergehen von Zivilisationen, griffen allerdings nur dann ein, wenn es uns vom Hohen Rat genehmigt wurde oder eine direkte Order erging. Anfangs war das durchaus spannend, weil alles neu war …

Aber schon nach einer relativ kurzen Zeit kehrte für mich langweilige Routine ein, merkte ich doch, wie festgefahren die meisten anderen Timelords um mich herum dachten und wie unflexibel sie auf unerwartete Situationen und Gegenspieler reagierten, sich bei all zu großen Schwierigkeiten lieber erst einmal in sinnlose Diskussionen verstrickten, als sofort und konkret zu handeln.  
Mehr als einmal bekam ich einen Tadel, weil ihnen meine Vorschläge zu radikal und skrupellos erschienen – obwohl sie die Probleme viel konsequenter und endgültiger gelöst hätten.

Dich hatte ich derweil doch ziemlich aus den Augen verloren.

Erst als ich mir die Zeit dafür nahm, fand ich durch die frei abrufbaren Informationen aus den Archiven heraus, dass du inzwischen – wenn auch mehr schlecht als recht - deinen Abschluss gemacht und keine besonderen Empfehlungen für einen der bedeutenderen Arbeitsbereiche bekommen hattest.

Mäßige Absolventen der Akademie, solche wie du also, wurden – weil man nicht wusste, wohin mit ihnen – in die Verwaltung, Die Archive, die Schulen für die einfachen Gallifreyaner oder in die Mühlräder unseres Rechtssystems gesteckt und mit noch langweiligerer Arbeit als der meinen betraut.

Zwar garantierte dir das durch die Möglichkeit zur Regeneration ein sehr langes Leben, das gut ein mehrere Jahrtausende währen konnte … aber wofür war das gut, wenn dich letztendlich nur Langeweile durch die Eintönigkeit der Routine erwartete?

Ich dachte mir zwar mit Genugtuung „Geschieht dir recht!“ aber mein Triumph über deine Niederlage wurde geschmälert, als ich feststellen musste, dass du inzwischen neben Borusa und dem alten verrückten Chronotis, der gerade dabei war nach einem gut elf Millennia währenden Leben in den Ruhestand zu gehen, doch einen großen Kreis an Freunden gefunden hattest – und schließlich sogar eine Partnerin … 

Auch wenn ich es mir nicht recht eingestehen wollte, gab mir doch genau diese Nachricht einen tiefen Stich ins Herz. Es ärgerte mich, dass nun eine andere Person deine weichen Lippen küssen durfte, deine helle Haut streicheln, zärtliche Worte in dein Ohr flüstern, und deine intimsten Stellen erkunden konnte, um deine Leidenschaft zu entfachen und sich mit dir zu vereinen …

Das konnte auch nicht durch die Gewissheit gemildert werden, dass du auf deinem Weg durchs Leben niemals die Sterne sehen und durch die Zeit reisen würdest, sondern immer hier in der Zitadelle gefangen sein würdest …

Oh ja, ich erinnerte mich noch sehr gut an das Leuchten in den Augen, wenn wir gemeinsam die Meteoritenschauer und den funkelnden Sternenhimmel über Gallifrey beobachtet haben.  
Du warst genau so wie ich von dem Verlangen erfüllt unsere Welt zu verlassen und die Wunder des Universums zu schauen … deshalb war ich mir ganz sicher, dass das irgendwann wieder hervorbrechen würde, selbst wenn du jetzt mit deiner Familie und deiner Stellung ganz zufrieden schienst.

Hoffentlich würdest du erst zu spät erkennen, dass du dich selbst in einen Käfig aus festen Regeln und starrer Hierarchie eingesperrt hast … und dann an dieser bitteren Erkenntnis elendig verrecken oder freiwillig den Tod suchen!

Ich beschloss dann aber, dich erst einmal wieder zu vergessen und kanalisierte meine Wut in mehr Ehrgeiz, hielt von nun an still, was meine eigenen Ideen anging und erinnerte mich an mein unwiderstehliches Charisma.

Indem ich die richtigen Leute manipulierte, sammelte ich so schon bald eine Auszeichnung nach der anderen. Früher als viele andere meines Jahrgangs erhielt ich meine eigene Tardis und durfte endlich alleine los ziehen.

Nun nicht mehr der Aufsicht anderer Timelords unterworfen, reiste ich als Kundschafter hemmungslos durch Raum und Zeit, genoss endlich meine absolute Freiheit!

Sicher, ich hatte geschworen, die Regeln Rassilons zu achten und das Zeitgefüge nicht zu stören, nur zu beobachten und nicht einzugreifen oder wenn es nötig war, die Entscheidung des Rates abzuwarten … aber wer scherte sich auf Gallifrey wirklich darum, wenn ich da einen Hinweis gab, da eine Erfindung voran trieb, um ganze Zivilisationen zu manipulieren und herauszufinden, wohin sie das brachte?

Ich kostete vom süßen Wein der Macht, als mich einige der Barbaren als Gott zu verehren begannen, entdeckte nach und nach meine ganz eigene Fähigkeit, nämlich meinem Gegenüber meinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Es war so einfach meinen Geist über den Schwächerer zu werfen, denn von den niederen Rassen konnten mir nur wenige etwas entgegen setzen. Und wenn ich auf jemanden traf, der mir widerstand … nun mit Schwund muss man eben rechnen.

Aber nichts davon stellte mich wirklich auf Dauer zufrieden, denn keine meiner Manipulationen hatte lange Bestand. Das Gewebe der Zeit … oder wer auch immer brachte den Verlauf der Geschichte wieder in Ordnung, ehe sich die Veränderungen wirklich wie eine Flutwelle ausweiten konnte. Und mit kleinen Erfolgen wollte ich mich nicht zufrieden geben.

Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass auch ein tödlicher Fehler für mich bittere Konsequenzen hatte, brachte mich zur Besinnung, denn ich würde ja auf jeden Fall weiterleben, indem ich einfach in eine neue Gestalt regenerierte, die noch stärker noch gerissener war, aber nichts von dem Wissen und der Erfahrung der Vorgänger verloren hatte.

Ach, wie dumm ich doch damals war! Meine ersten Leben verschwendete ich oft genug für absolute Nichtigkeiten und als mir bewusst wurde, was ich mit selbst angetan hatte, war es schon zu spät … fast alles verloren.

Ich hatte gerade mein zwölftes Leben begonnen, als ich noch einmal nach Gallifrey zurückkehrte, um die Spuren meiner letzten Taten aus der Matrix zu löschen … hätten sie mich doch endgültig in den Augen des Rates zu einem Schwerverbrecher gemacht und eine Hetzjagd auf mich ausgelöst. Noch wollte ich nämlich nicht in einem Atemzug mit Morbius oder Salyavin genannt werden. Das wollte ich damals um jeden Preis vermeiden, denn meine Freiheit war mir noch wichtiger als zweifelhafter Ruhm.

Damals freundete ich mit Goth an, einem jungen, aufstrebenden und ein paar Jahrzehnte jüngeren Mitglied des prydonischen Kapitels, in dem ich so etwas wie einen Seelenbruder – wenn auch nicht vergleichbar mit dir - fand, denn er schätzte wie ich Macht und Kontrolle über andere, wollte hoch hinaus, etwas was ich gerne unterstützte, zumal ich mir diesen Weg inzwischen selbst verbaut hatte. Er wurde zu meinem geheimen Verbündeten auf Gallifrey, nachdem ich in seinem erstaunlich nachgiebigen Geist dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er mich nicht verriet!

Diesmal lachte ich wirklich laut auf, als ich beim Stöbern in der Matrix entdeckte, dass du … der liebenswürdige, in Ehren gealterte Wissenschaftler und Lehrer, der sich inzwischen „Doktor“ getauft, inzwischen selbst für ordentlichen Wirbel gesorgt hatte.

Oh, ja - nach all den Jahren, in denen du eine völlig unbedeutendes und vermutlich auch entsetzlich langweiliges Leben in der Hauptstadt geführt hast, hätte ich dir DAS nun wirklich nicht mehr zugetraut!

Da warst du doch tatsächlich eines schönen Tages einfach hingegangen und hattest zusammen mit einer deiner Enkeltöchter, die gerade erst die Grundausbildung an der Akademie hinter sich gebracht und noch nicht einmal für ein Kapitel entschieden hatte, eine längst für den Museumsbereich ausgemusterte alte Tardis-40 stibitzt, und dich auf Nimmerwiedersehen – und vor allem ohne die Genehmigung des Hohen Rates! - davongestohlen.

Das muss wirklich ein grandioser Schock für die konservativen Kardinäle und anderen Würdenträger unseres Volkes gewesen sein, denn vermutlich hatten sie geglaubt, dich gezähmt und zurechtgestutzt zu haben. Aber weit gefehlt! Du hattest es ihnen mit dieser kleinen Rebellion wirklich gezeigt!

Diese Tat machte dich allerdings auch wieder sehr interessant für mich, bewies sie mir doch, dass die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz verloren war ...

Ach Theta … Theta … solltest du auf die alten Tage deines noch immer ersten Lebens etwa die Flamme wieder in dir entfacht haben, die ich so sehr in dir geliebt habe? Erneut zu dem von unendlich vielen Träumen erfüllten Jungen geworden sein, der nichts anderes tun wollte, als auf den Zeitströmen zu reiten, wie die Kundschafter und Forscher alter Zeit?

Mich freute, dass du endlich den Mut aufgebracht hast, die steifen Roben von dir zu werfen und alles zu riskieren, was du dir bisher an Sicherheit und Ehren aufgebaut hattest, nur um endlich die Wunder des Universums mit eigenen Augen anzuschauen, nur weil du es vermutlich müde warst, dich allein auf die Projektionen der Matrix und die Erfahrungen anderer zu verlassen? 

Leider amüsierte ich mich nicht all zu lange über diese Information, denn da wühlte immer noch etwas in mir, was mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Es handelte sich dabei nicht nur um die vermaledeiten Trommeln, die ich bisher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, sondern auch um Fragen, auf die ich einfach keine Antworten fand:

Bei düsteren Schatten des Vortex, warum wolltest du mir immer noch nicht aus dem Sinn gehen, obwohl unsere Freundschaft doch nun schon so lange zerbrochen war, vermutlich sogar unrettbar zerstört?  
Weshalb quälte ich mich immer noch damit herum, in der Matrix nach Einträgen über dich zu suchen und mehr über die Beweggründe herauszufinden, die dich dazu veranlassten mit deinem alten Leben zu brechen?  
Wieso redete ich mir ein, dass das alles doch nur Neugier war, obwohl ganz andere Gefühle in mir aufstiegen, die ich nicht wahr haben wollte?

Die unerklärliche Sehnsucht und Neugier wurden nun zu einer Triebfeder, die meinem Dasein überraschend neuen Schwung gaben. Denn ich hatte jetzt etwas, was mich noch mehr reizte, als nur mit dem Schicksal niederer Rassen herum zu zu spielen. Damit würde ich mich auch später noch genug beschäftigen können, denn als Timelord lief mir ja nun keine Entwicklung auf einem dieser unbedeutenden Planeten wirklich weg.

So setzte ich die Sensoren meiner Tardis ein, um deine in Raum und Zeit zu finden. Das war nicht gerade schwer, denn gerade die alte 40ger Baureihe war dafür bekannt, in so ziemlich allem völlig unausgereift zu sein, was das Reisen auf dem Zeitstrom nicht nur mehr als unsicher und gefährlich machte, sondern auch deutliche Spuren hinterließ.

Nur ein geschickter und ebenso trickreicher Techniker wurde einer solchen Tardis auf Dauer Herr, durfte nicht müde werden, defekte Schaltkreise zu ersetzen oder zu umgehen, wenn sie im ungünstigsten Augenblick zusammenbrachen.

Aber nicht nur wegen der schnellen Materialermüdung hatte man den Typ 40 frühzeitig aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Ich kannte genug Berichte aus der Matrix, die davon sprachen , dass die Tardisse dieser Generation ein viel zu starkes Bewusstsein hatten, einen eigenen Willen, der so manchen Timelord in der Vergangenheit zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatte … mal sehen ob das auch bei dir der Fall sein würde. Und dann konnte ich ja bereit stehen, um dich zu retten!

Meine Vermutungen bestätigte sich schnell, auch wenn du dich mehr schlecht als recht mit der Tardis herumschlugst, so hat dich das doch niemals entmutigt. Du warst tatsächlich wieder wie der kleine Junge, der mir mit die Abenteuer Rassilons und Omegas mit großen Augen angehört und nachgespielt hast, der sich den Grundsatz: „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!“ zu eigen gemacht hatte.

Deine Enkelin diente als Vorwand, um selbst neugierig durch die Medusa-Kaskade zu streifen, die singenden Nebel der Trebeyn-Verwerfung zu beobachten, die Vortisaurier zu studieren oder am Mahlstrom im Inneren einer jungen Galaxie entlang zu schrammen. Du und nicht sie war begierig darauf, der Geburt eines noch jungen Sterns beizuwohnen und den Tod einer anderen zu beobachten, die in einer funkelnden Supernova verging.

Und du schienst es nach dem ersten Schrecken immer gelassener zu nehmen, wenn die von dir oder der Kleinen eingegebenen Koordinaten von der Tardis nicht ganz eingehalten wurden oder eine Landung holpriger ausfiel als gedacht.

Für jemanden, der den Umgang einer Tardis nun eher mühsam aus dem Handbuch erlernte, weil er während seiner Studienzeit frühzeitig wegen zu schlechter Leistungen aus den entsprechenden Kursen geworfen worden war, schlugst du dich in meinen Augen ohnehin erstaunlich gut.  
Auch wenn jeder andere deine „improvisiert-intuitive“ Flugweise vermutlich immer noch „katastrophal chaotisch“ genannt hätte. 

Allerdings staunte ich ebenfalls nicht schlecht … als du mit einem Mal das fröhliche und unbeschwerte Vagabundenleben aufzugeben schienst, um mehr Zeit auf einem einzigen Planeten zu verbringen.

Die Tardis wurde kurzerhand auf einem verlassenen Schrottplatz abgestellt, wo ihr ohnehin schon defekter Chamäleon-Schaltkreis bei der ungeschickten Landung endgültig durchbrannte, nur um deiner Enkeltochter zu erlauben, die Menschen der Erde aus erster Hand zu studieren – in dem sie einfach wieder zur Schule ging und sich dafür „Susan Foreman“ nannte.

Die Bewohner des blauen Planeten am Rande der Milchstraße schienen dich schon damals irgendwie zu faszinieren und begeistern.

Ich amüsierte mich allerdings auch über deine unbeholfenen ersten Schritte unter den Menschen, deine kläglichen Versuche, dich mit ihnen gut zu stellen – aber dann doch nicht verleugnen konntest, was du eigentlich bist – Angehöriger einer weit überlegenen Rasse. Gelegentlich kam auch wieder der naive und aufrichtige Junge zum Vorschein, der Zweideutigkeiten einfach nicht verstand oder in allem und jedem nur das Gute sehen wollte.

Aber die Erfahrungen mit den so unterschiedlichen und widersprüchlich handelnden Erdlingen kitzelte nach und nach deinen Dickkopf hervor, was mich mit stiller Freude erfüllte, denn du hast gerade in dieser Zeit immer mehr die verstaubte und eingetrocknete Kruste abgeschüttelt, die du dir zuvor angeschafft hattest.

Wie damals in den ersten Jahren an der Akademie fingst du an, gewisse Regeln für dich neu auszulegen und damit den Ärger, den du ohnehin schon hattest noch größer werden zu lassen: Denn hatte Rassilon nicht eigentlich verboten, keine fremden Intelligenzen mit an Bord zu nehmen, es sei denn zu Forschungszwecken?

Ich fand es jedenfalls interessant und äußerst erheiternd, dass du die Menschen, die unerlaubt in dein Schiff eindrangen, nicht sofort in einen abgeschirmten Bereich der Tardis eingesperrt hast, sondern ihnen sogar erlaubtest, dir munter auf dem Kopf herumzutanzen und dir Vorschriften zu machen!  
Allerdings muss ich sagen, Ian Chesterton oder Barbara Wright hätten mir nicht lange widersprochen oder gar wagen sollen, mich zu maßregeln wie ein Kind. DAS wäre ihnen sicherlich nicht gut bekommen …

Dennoch kann ich heute zugeben, dass ich in meinem schwachen Stunden eifersüchtig auf die beiden und die Menschen, die ihnen nachfolgten, war. Vicky, Stephen, Dodo oder wie sie noch alle hießen, gewannen nach und nach mal mehr, mal weniger stark deine Zuneigung, ganz besonders die jungen Mädchen, in denen du vielleicht deine Enkeltochter gesehen und die Schuld kompensiert hast, „Susan“ in einem Anflug von Wahn, Sentimentalität - oder was weiß ich auch immer - auf einer von Krieg zerstörten Welt zurückgelassen zu haben.

Ich wäre gerne an der Stelle der Erdlinge gewesen, um endlich das Eis um dein Herz schmelzen zu lassen, mir deine Vergebung zu … aber lassen wir das, diese Anflüge von Selbstmitleid hatte ich seltener als du denkst.  
Mein Stolz verbot mir jedenfalls, jetzt schon auf dich zuzugehen, denn noch einmal würde ich nicht vor die auf die Knie fallen und dich anflehen, sondern wollte einen anderen, viel würdigeren Weg finden, um dich für mich zu gewinnen, wenn ich schon nicht von dir lassen konnte.

Ich hatte ja genug Zeit …  
Zeit und ein weiteres Leben!


	4. Herzen im Gleichtakt

Nun … ich muss zugeben, es sollte sich etwas mit dem weiteren Leben haben. Ich verlor dieses schneller als mir lieb war – und DAS hatte ich nicht einmal sonderlich provoziert.

Und das Ärgerliche daran: Diesen Umstand hatte ich wohl indirekt dir zu verdanken!

Hättest du nicht auf Skaro dein Unwesen getrieben und dort unnötigerweise das Verhältnis der Kräfte verschoben, hätten sich Thals und Khaleds vermutlich selbst komplett ausgelöscht. Denn deine edlen Versuche, sie von der radioaktiven Vergiftung zu heilen, erreichte genau das Gegenteil, es machte sie noch kränker und wütender.

Durch deine Anwesenheit hast du beiden Rassen neue Ideen in den Kopf gesetzt und gerade den Khaleds, die sich in ihrem jetzigen Zustand Daleks nannten und die ihre mutierten Körper hinter stählernen Umhüllungen versteckten, Lust darauf gemacht, die Gier geweckt, nach den Sternen zu greifen.

Diese miesen Kreaturen gruben nicht nur das Wissen ihrer Vorfahren aus, sondern lockten auch unwissende Weltraumreisende in die Falle, um sich deren Technologie anzueignen. Sie steckten von nun an all ihre Energie in die Entwicklung der von Raumschiffen, ja, sie schafften es schließlich sogar mit ihren silbernen Flugscheiben das All zu erobern und die Mauern ihres eigenen Sonnensystems zu durchbrechen.

Es gefiel mir, wie skrupellos und entschlossen sie über die ihre Nachbarn herfielen und dabei auch noch erstaunlich effektiv vorgingen. Hass auf deren Freiheiten und das Verlangen andere Lebewesen zu versklaven oder zu vernichten war die Luft, die die Daleks atmeten, die Energie, die sie immer mächtiger und gnadenloser werden ließ.

Wo immer sie auch hinkamen, hinterließen sie verseuchte, sterbende oder gar zerstörte Welten. Ihr Schlachtruf „Exterminieren“ versetzte damals noch mächtige Imperien in Angst und Schrecken, machte zuvor furchtlose Krieger und Armeen hilflos gegenüber den lächerlich aussehenden Wesen, die eher die Gestalt von Gewürzstreuern hatten, die nun unerbittlich und grausam wie Heuschrecken über sie herfiel und ihnen alles nahmen, was sie besaßen.

Das Universum konnte von Glück sagen, dass die Entwicklung der Daleks erst einmal nur linear verlief, aber das sollte sich leider viel zu schnell ändern … 

Ein junger, noch relativ unerfahrener Timelord, dessen Name ich nicht einmal mehr weiß, überschätzte seine Fähigkeiten und glaubte sich auf einer fast verlorenen Welt als Mittler zwischen den Daleks und den Einheimischen aufspielen zu müssen, um dem Hohen Rat gegenüber gut dazustehen und deren Lob zu erringen.

Natürlich fiel er ihnen dadurch wie eine reife Frucht in die Greifarme und starb in Agonie, als sie ihn mit Gehirnsonden folterten, um seine Geheimnisse zu ergründen.

Da musste ich einfach handeln, denn so wenig ich auch sonst von unserem Volk und seinen Regeln hielt, ich konnte jetzt nicht einfach untätig bleiben und einfach zusehen, wie diese elenden Kreaturen die Geheimnisse der Timelords und die Technologie Gallifreys an sich brachten und nach ihrem Geschmack pervertierten.

Leider habe ich die Daleks ebenfalls unterschätzt und den edelmütigen Versuch zu retten, was zu retten war, mit meinem vorletzten Leben bezahlt … und das machte mich ziemlich wütend. Um meinen Zorn an jemandem auszulassen, der es wirklich verdient hatte, suchte ich deshalb wieder nach dir und musste mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass auch du regeneriert hattest.

Das Faszinierende daran war, dass du durch diese Veränderung mit viel mehr Elan und Freude an deine Reisen gingst als vorher … ja, sogar keine Scheu mehr davor hattest, das Zeitgefüge nach deinem Geschmack durcheinander zu bringen und in so manchem Konflikt deutlich Stellung für eine Seite zu beziehen, was uns Timelords ja grundsätzlich untersagt war.

Wolltest du mir etwa Konkurrenz machen?

Aber nein ... Dafür warst du viel zu edelmütig, weichherzig und moralisch gestimmt … wenngleich auf der anderen Seite auch recht einfallsreich, wenn es darum ging, Rassen wie den Daleks oder Cybermen Einhalt zu gebieten.

Du hast dich in der Zeit sogar mit den Eiskriegern des Mars herumgeschlagen, nur weil sie ihren Nachbarplaneten überfallen und zu ihrer neuen Heimat machen wollten. Selbst den Roboter-Yetis die von der „Großen Intelligenz“ gesteuert wurden, stelltest du dich todesmutig auf dem Dach der Welt und später in der Londoner U-Bahn entgegen.  
Bei diesen Aktionen hast du dich sogar ein paar Menschen offenbart, die als Soldaten eigentlich nur Handlanger ihrer Regierungen waren und eigentlich nicht hätten wissen dürfen, was und wer du bist.

Und warum warst du so versessen dich einzumischen?  
Für wen tatest du das alles?

Natürlich für die Bewohner des Planeten Erde, die dich selbst nicht immer gerade nett behandelten, wenn du ihresgleichen in die Quere kamst! Selbst Diktatoren wie der gerissene aber schurkische Salamander, der dir übel mitspielte, konnten deine Leidenschaft, dich für diese undankbaren Erdlinge einzusetzen, nicht mindern.

In dieser Zeit fragte ich mich erneut, ob an dem Gerücht, dass du ein Mischling – nämlich das Kind einer Erdenfrau - seist, nicht doch mehr Wahres sein konnte, als wir alle dachten. Denn andere Völker und Rassen schienen dir eher egal zu sein, oder zumindest nicht so wichtig, wie die Kinder des Blauen Planeten, von denen du jetzt mindestens immer eines an deiner Seite hattest.

Vor allem dieser einfältige und ungehobelte Bursche namens Jamie, für den alles mehr oder weniger Magie war, das über seinen Horizont ging, schien es dir angetan zu haben. Er stand dir ja doch erstaunlich nahe, obwohl er eigentlich nur den Intellekt einer Stubenfliege hatte.  
Ich frage mich bis heute, was für einen Narren du an dem Knaben gefressen hattest … War er vielleicht ein willigerer Gespiele als die kleinen Mädchen, mal schüchtern und zart, dann wieder kokett und wissbegierig, die ebenfalls immer wieder durch deine Tardis sprangen?

Ich vertrieb meine eifersüchtigen Gedanken indem ich mich über die Botschaften amüsierte, die ich derweil aus der Kommunikation Gallifreys abfing. Der hohe Rat, steifer und konservativer denn je war nicht darüber erbaut, wie sehr du dich über die Regeln und Gebote hinwegsetztest und dabei noch nicht einmal Gewissensbisse bekamst.

Aber das war ganz nach meinem Herzen, das war mein Theta wie er leibte und lebte!

Deshalb stand ich dir auch einmal zur Seite, ohne dass du dir dessen bewusst wurdest. Als es ganz brenzlig wurde und sie dich fast aufgespürt hatten, zog ich dich kurzerhand aus dem Verkehr und verwischte alle Spuren deiner Tardis.

Gut, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon das geheimnisvolle Labyrinth entdeckt, das außerhalb des Gefüges unseres Universums lag, und mich zu seinem Meister aufgeschwungen hatte. Dort beschäftigte ich dich mit der Unmöglichkeit der Dinge, bis sich der Wirbel ein wenig gelegt hatte und deine Spuren verblasst waren.

Ich muss zugeben, es machte Laune, dich endlich einmal wieder an meinen Fäden tanzen zu lassen. Da erkannte ich wieder den kleinen Jungen in dir, der in seiner gutherzigen Naivität erst einmal alles mit sich machen ließ, ehe ihm gewahr wurde, was eigentlich passierte.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte ich dich so ein wenig von der Schuld abbezahlen lassen, die du mir gegenüber angehäuft hattest, und das genoss ich. Vielleicht war es jetzt sogar an der Zeit, mich dir zu offenbaren.

Aber dazu kam es nicht mehr, denn du entzogst dich mir schneller als mir lieb war. Allerdings ärgerte ich mich nur einen Moment darüber, denn dann spürte ich tief in meinem Inneren, dass genau das den Funken uns wieder entfachen würde …

Bei mir hatte es jedenfalls schon geklappt, denn ich beschloss, mich dir zu offenbaren, denn jetzt warst du endlich ein ebenbürtiger Gegner, ein Sparringspartner, mit dem es mehr Spaß denn je machen würde, sich zu messen. Deshalb entschied ich mich dich schon bald herauszufordern, und so deine Leidenschaft für mich vielleicht auf andere Weise als durch Vergebung wieder hervor zu kitzeln.

Die Gelegenheit bekam ich aber erst, nachdem du dich bei deiner letzten Schandtat freiwillig den Timelords gestellt hattest, nur um unschuldige Leben aus einem Kriegsspiel zu retten. Der Rat griff natürlich ein und und ordnete die Zeitlinien wieder so an, wie sie sein sollten, aber er ließ dich auch nicht ungeschoren deiner Wege ziehen.

Stattdessen wurdest du vor ein Tribunal gestellt. Die ausgewählten Richter hielten dir ohne Umschweife deine vielen Verbrechen vor und sprachen schließlich ein hartes, aber in ihren Augen gerechtes Urteil.

Um dich zur Einsicht zu bringen, damit du noch einmal genau über deine Fehler nachdenken würdest, aber auch um dich zu bestrafen, verdammten sie dich nicht nur zu einer erzwungenen Regeneration, die deinen Charakter ändern sollte, sondern auch zum Exil auf deiner geliebten Erde.

Weil sie gerade wieder einmal hinter mir her waren, konnte ich meinen Plan, dich zu konfrontieren und einem Wettkampf herauszufordern, erst einmal nicht in die Tat umsetzen und war gezwungen in einer Zeitverwerfung Schutz zu suchen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich da wieder von ihnen unbemerkt herauswagen konnte.

Aber ich war guter Dinge, denn einen Vorteil hatte es, dass dich der Hohe Rat auf einem Planeten und einer Zeit festsetzte: Es war dir nicht mehr möglich, mir zu entwischen und davonzulaufen, wie du es ja immer gerne tatest und noch heute tust, wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu hast.

Und ich will nicht lügen, es gab noch andere Gründe, die mich anstachelten mich dir zu offenbaren – in deiner dritten Inkarnation warst du ein wirklich stattlicher Mann – hochgewachsen, stark, selbstbewusst und dynamisch, vor Leben strotzend und Stolz, eine Beute, die es wert war, in einem wilden Kampf erobert zu werden … und das nicht nur auf der intimen Ebene...

Ich nahm deshalb Kontakt mit dem Nestene-Bewusstsein auf und fand in ihm einen willigen weil nach Rache dürstenden Verbündeten. Immerhin hattest du ihm beziehungsweise einem seiner Ableger gerade erst eine böse Schlappe zugefügt und die heimliche Übernahme der Erde durch dessen Auton-Sklaven verhindert.

Leider waren ein paar der Timelords zu aufmerksam, erkannten meine Absicht und schienen es passend zu finden, dass sich ein anderer die Hände mit mir schmutzig machte, damit ich meiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden konnte. Oder aber sie hatten erst einmal genug damit zu tun, anderen Abtrünnigen hinterher zu rennen.

Jedenfalls tauchten sie einfach bei dir auf und verrieten dir, dass ich mich auf der Erde herumtrieb, so dass ich leider keine Gelegenheit mehr bekam, dich erst einmal genüsslich an der Nase herum zu führen und zu ärgern, bevor ich mich dir offenbaren würde.

Aber sie rechneten offensichtlich nicht damit, dass du nur mit einem Herzen bei der Sache warst und nicht so wie du solltest, mit allen beiden – denn warum konnte ich dir eigentlich bei unserer ersten Begegnung so leicht entkommen?

Ich las daraus nur eines: Um deinem Exil etwas Würze und Abwechslung zu verleihen, wolltest du ebenfalls mit mir spielen – deshalb kehrte ich immer wieder zurück. Es machte mir unheimlichen Spaß, dich immer wieder in die Irre zu führen und zu ärgern, bis du selbst fast deine Beherrschung verlorst, denn gerade in diesem Momenten spürte ich, wie unsere Beziehung wieder auflebte, auch wenn du es natürlich nicht wahr haben wolltest.

Jedes unserer Treffen gab mir die Gelegenheit, dir wieder von Gesicht zu Gesicht gegenüber zu stehen und deine Stimme zu hören. Na, denkst du jetzt nicht auch an diese lustigen Zeiten zurück, in denen wir uns doch wieder näher kamen?  
Deshalb nahm ich auch die ständigen Schlappen und Niederlagen in Kauf, denn die Rechnung haben letztendlich immer meine Verbündeten bezahlt, niemals ich. Ich genoss nur die Tatsache, dir wieder nahe zu sein … 

Ja sicher, ich drohte dir zwar immer wieder, dich langsam und qualvoll umzubringen, aber das musste ich zu meinen Verbündeten und den eingeschüchterten Erdlingen ja sagen, um als Fiesling dazustehen, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte ich ganz andere Bilder im Kopf.

Ich malte mir in dieser Zeit nicht nur einmal aus, wie es sein würde, dich nackt, gefesselt und auf Knien vor mir zu haben, oder mit klopfenden Herzen und nach einem wilden Kampf mit Schwert und Faust direkt unter mir.

Leugne nicht, dass dir das bei jeder unserer Begegnungen immer deutlicher bewusst wurde! Gib zu, dass auch dich meine unverhohlene Leidenschaft für dich nicht ganz unberührt gelassen hat … das habe ich in deinen Augen lesen können, wenn wir uns mit Worten aber auch dem Schwert duellierten!

Und dann kam jener Tag, der uns besonders nahe zueinander brachte.

Um dich davon zu überzeugen, mir bei einem interessanten Experiment mit den Erdlingen zu helfen, setzte ich dich der immateriellen, außerirdischen Kreatur aus, die eingefangen ich in einer Maschine eingesperrt hatte. Sie ernährte sich von negativen Emotionen jedweder Spezies, davor waren selbst wir Timelords nicht gefeit.

Sie trank aufgrund deiner mentalen Gegenwehr schließlich so heftig von dir, dass eines deiner Herzen aussetzte und das andere nahe daran war, es ihm gleichzutun. In diesem Augenblick aber konnte und wollte ich nicht zulassen, dass das geschieht oder dich eine Regeneration erneut veränderte.

Ein Universum ohne den Doktor, ohne meinen Theta wie er jetzt war, würde dunkel und öde sein!

Ich wusste natürlich, wie ich den physischen Muskel wieder zum Schlagen bringen konnte, atmete aber erst erleichtert auf, als du langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kamst und das gleiche alte Feuer in deinen Augen leuchtete.

Das Monster hatte dir also nicht schaden können!

Wäre ich in diesem Moment im Labor alleine gewesen, hätte ich meine Schwäche dir gegenüber eingestanden, denn alles schrie nun danach, meine Lippen auf die deinen zu pressen, dich zu schmecken und zu liebkosen, dir dabei meine Liebe zugestehen, indem ich zärtliche Worte in dein Ohr flüsterte.

So blieb mir nur ein langer und tiefer Blick voller Bedauern und Sorge, unterdrückter Leidenschaft und stiller Hoffnung. Würdest du jetzt bereit sein, zu verstehen, oder dich erneut verschließen? Ich jedenfalls genoss den Moment der Intimität … unter meiner – auf deiner Brust liegenden Hand - deine beiden Herzen zu spüren … ihr lebendiges Pochen.

Die meinen nahmen deinen Rhythmus auf, als du mich ansahst – müde und erschöpft zwar … aber doch wieder mit mehr Wärme und Zuneigung in den Augen als während unserer vorhergehenden Treffen. Und da war der Hauch eines Zugeständnisses, das du dir selbst noch nicht so ganz erlauben wolltest.

Ich hätte die Zeit endlos in die Länge ziehen können … aber das Universum und die Zeit wollten es anders. Mit jedem Ticken der Wanduhr schwand das Gefühl der Nähe und Zusammengehörigkeit, ohne dass wir es verhindern konnten … 

Wir kehrten schließlich wieder zu unserer üblichen Routine zurück. Mir verging die Lust an dir ohnehin, als die Kreatur kurz darauf Ärger machte und mich bei ihrem Ausbruchsversuch schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, warum ich dich eigentlich besser hassen sollte … 

Wir verloren uns für eine Weile aus den Augen. Ich hatte in der Folgezeit nämlich genug damit zu tun, mich mit der Celestial Intervention Agency herumzuschlagen, die der Hohe Rat auf mich angesetzt hatte, weil ich mir in deren Augen zu viele Regelbrüche erlaubt und zu sehr in das Gefüge eingegriffen hatte.

Ich spielte – wie heißt es auf der Erde so schön – Fuchs und Hase mit ihnen und blieb den Timelords durch meinen messerscharfen Verstand und meine Risikobereitschaft immer einen Schritt voraus.

Schließlich zog ich mich in meine heißgeliebte Zeitverwerfung zurück und beschloss, den Ärger auf dem schon tausend Mal abgeschrittenen Steinbrocken auszusitzen. Nur wer mich gut genug kannte, der würde mich finden. Und da gab es damals nur einen Einzigen, den ich den entscheidenden Hinweis bewusst hinterlassen hatte, auch wenn ich nicht damit rechnete, dass du jemals bei mir auftauchen würdest.

Deshalb staunte ich nicht schlecht, als eines Tages deine Tardis überraschend neben der meinen materialisierte und du auf mich zukamst – unbewaffnet und mit ausgestreckten Armen – was aber nichts zu bedeuten hatte, wie ich bei unseren Begegnungen auf der Erde schon mehrfach schmerzhaft erfahren musste, weil du dein heiß geliebtes „venusisches Aikido“ eingesetzt hattest.

Ich blieb allerdings misstrauisch und argwöhnte, dass du zum Erfüllungsgehilfen der Timelords geworden wärst, damit sie dir die Möglichkeit zurückgeben würden, wieder durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen.

„Du willst mich ja doch nur verraten!“ schleuderte ich dir mit harschen Worten entgegen, als ich ans Ende meiner Rede angelangt war.

Du hast bei dieser Anschuldigung energisch den Kopf geschüttelt. „Nein, Koschei, die Freiheit wieder zu Reisen und die Aufhebung meines Exils habe ich mir bereits auf andere Weise verdient“, erklärtest du mit eindringlich. „ Ich bin eher gekommen, um dich vor der Celestial Intervention Agency zu warnen, denn sie sind dir diesmal wirklich sehr dicht auf der Spur!“

Ich stutzte, denn da war noch etwas anderes in deinen Augen als die Hilfsbereitschaft eines alten Freundes.

„Ach Theta, das sind sie immer!“, gab ich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zurück und beschloss endlich den entscheidenden Vorstoß zu wagen und mich an ihn heran zu tasten. „Die meisten Timelords besitzen auch nicht unseren brillanten Verstand, deshalb denke ich, dass wir noch genug Zeit haben, um endlich einmal in Ruhe miteinander zu reden und ein paar Sachen zu klären, die zwischen uns stehen.“

„Warum nicht Koschei? Das einzige, was wir nicht getan haben, seit wir uns wieder begegnet sind, ist, miteinander zu reden“, gabst du mir mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück. „Du warst ja eher damit beschäftigt, großspurige Reden zu schwingen, und mir zu drohen?“

Ich lachte. „Und du hast genau so hochnäsig zurückgeschossen, außer wenn ich dich in Rage gemacht habe, mein Lieber!“

Ich lud dich in meine Tardis ein. Tatsächlich blieben wir ruhig und gelassen, selbst als wir vom harmlosen und oberflächlichen Small Talk zu ernsteren Themen fanden. Ich spürte, dass die Zeit deine Wunden vielleicht endlich geheilt hatte und du wieder bereit warst, mir eine Chance zu geben, dir näher zu kommen.

Ich brauchte jetzt nur noch einen geeigneten Moment, um meine Entschuldigung anzubringen und die Brücke zu dem zu schlagen, was uns einst verbunden hatte.

Allerdings musste ich bei deinen weiteren Erzählungen doch sehr an mich halten, nicht laut los zu lachen, als ich schließlich heraus fand, warum du eigentlich zu mir gekommen warst. Dich quälte ganz offensichtlich die Einsamkeit und das Gefühl, zurückgesetzt worden zu sein.

Ja, was glaubst du wohl, warum Rassilon diese Gesetze erst ins Leben gerufen hat?

Sterbliche wehen davon wie Blätter im Wind. Sie welken wie Sommerblumen schneller dahin als man glauben mag und haben im Vergleich zu uns nur das Leben einer Eintagsfliege. Deshalb suchen sie auch schneller nach Abwechslung und Erfüllung als wir.

Genau so wie deine letzte Begleiterin Jo Grant, die sich bei eurem letzten Abenteuer einem jungen, idealistischen Wissenschaftler an den Hals geworfen und dich einfach für diesen verlassen hatte. Sie wollte ganz offensichtlich mit einem Mann, der dir nicht einmal besonders unähnlich war, ein erdgebundenes Leben zu führen, dass viel mehr Sinn für sie ergab, als das Herumvagabundieren durch Raum und Zeit. 

Nur, warum tat dir das jetzt auf einmal so weh?

Immerhin war sie nicht die erste deiner menschlichen Begleiterinnen und Begleiter, die aus Liebe ihrer Wege gingen und dein Angebot, weiter mit dir zu kommen, in den Wind schlugen. Aber diesmal schien es dich regelrecht zu beschäftigen, dass das Mädchen klug genug war, sich früh genug abzusetzen, ehe sie die Leidtragende wurde – eine alte Frau an der Seite eines noch immer unverändert wirkenden Außerirdischen, die genau das verpasst hatte, was viele Erdlinge als das höchste Glück ansahen: Partner, Familie, Kinder …

Hattest du etwa eines oder gar beide Herzen an sie verloren?

Nein … nein, über diese Möglichkeit wollte ich gar nicht erst lange nachdenken, sondern lieber die Gunst der Stunde nutzen. Denn ich wusste, was du jetzt am meisten von mir brauchen würdest: Zuspruch und Trost!

So heuchelte ich nicht ganz uneigennützig Verständnis für deine verwirrte Gefühlslage. Vorsichtig rückte ich näher an dich heran und nahm dich in den Arm, um dich mit sanften, ruhigen Worten zu trösten.  
Das hatten wir in den ersten Jahren an der Akademie meistens dann getan, wenn du wieder einmal am Boden zerstört warst, weil du eine Prüfung in den Sand gesetzt oder dir gehörigen Ärger mit einem der Lehrer eingefangen hattest.

Ich genoss es, deine Nähe so vertraut zu spüren, wie in diesen alten Tagen und war erstaunt, wie zufrieden mich das machte …

Und dann – ehe ich mich versah! - lag ich plötzlich in deinen Armen und spürte deinen Mund auf den meinen, deine Zunge teilte meine Lippen und stieß vor, so wolltest du von mir mehr als nur Trost einfordern.

Ein Teil meines Geistes ermahnte mich zwar, mich sofort gegen den Übergriff zu wehren und dem ein Ende zu bereiten, weil das nur zu mehr Ärger führen würde, aber ich drängte die warnenden Stimmen einfach beiseite.

Warum sollte ich diesem Moment bereuen, wenn ich mich doch bereits seit Äonen danach sehnte, dich auf diese Weise zu spüren? Mir einfach die Chance nehmen, dich hier und jetzt voller Lust zu lieben?  
Weshalb war es gefährlich, die letzte Grenze zu überschreiten, wenn du jetzt doch selbst so bereitwillig und fordernd zu mir kamst und ich dich nicht erst mit sanfter Gewalt dazu überreden musste?  
Wieso jetzt aufhören, wenn jede deiner Berührungen, jeder deiner Küsse warme und kalte Schauer durch meine Glieder jagte und meinen Körper in heftige Schwingungen versetzte, die sich schließlich in meinem Unterleib konzentrierten?

Ich wollte mehr – nein, ich wollte alles!

Ich ließ dich gewähren und gab mich einfach deiner wilden Entschlossenheit hin. Oh ja, das war nicht mehr der schüchterne und schwache Junge, den ich wie Wachs in meinem Händen formen konnte, den ich einst unter mich gezwungen und voller Wut genommen hatte.  
Du warst zum einem Mann geworden, der genau wusste, was er wollte. Sich voller Leidenschaft, nahm, wonach ihm verlangte und das war mir nicht einmal unangenehm, sondern im Gegenteil äußerst erregend.

Ich spüre noch wie deine großen Hände über meine bloße Haut strichen, nachdem du mir die Anzugjacke aufgerissen und das Hemd halb über die Schultern gestreift hattest und liebte die tastenden, suchenden Finger, die sich unerbittlich dem Bund meiner Hose näherten und sich um die Härte meiner Lust schlossen.

Jetzt schmolz ich mit willigem Stöhnen unter deinen Berührungen dahin … 

Aber so einfach wollte ich es dir dann doch nicht machen, mein Liebster! Ein Doktor mag zwar seinen Patienten überall und jederzeit untersuchen wollen, um ihm Gutes zu tun – aber auch der stellt Bedingungen, und eine davon war es, sich nicht auf dem harten, unbequemen Boden der Tardis herumzuwälzen oder das Mobiliar des Salons zu beschädigen, so nüchtern und langweilig es vielleicht auch sein mochte.

Eine Spur aus achtlos hingeworfenen Kleidungsstücken hinterlassend, taumelten wir in enger Umarmung aus dem Kontroll- in meinem Ruheraum. Denn auch ich ließ es mir natürlich nicht nehmen, dich Stück für Stück aus deiner Kleidung zu schälen. Erst fiel dein lästiger Umhang, in dem ich mich immer verhedderte, dann deine Samtjacke.

Danach rupfte ich die Verschnürungen und Knöpfe des geckenhaften Rüschenhemds auf, störte mich nicht daran, dass du gegen die grobe Behandlung protestiertest, weil es einfach viel zu viel von deinem gut ausgeprägten aber nicht zu muskulösem Oberkörper versteckte.

Dabei behielt ich immer meine Handschuhe an, nicht aus Eitelkeit oder Scham, sondern eher weil ich wusste, dass das glatte Leder die Intensität unserer Gefühle noch erhöhen wurde, wenn ich dich streichelte und umfasste, deine Nippel reizte und … meine ganze schmutzige Phantasie an dir ausspielen würde.

Kein anderes Geräusch störte uns … wir nahmen allein unser Keuchen und Stöhnen, die tief aus der Kehle kommenden Seufzer wahr, als wir – die Glieder fest ineinander verschlungen, auf meine breite Liege sanken und uns dort leidenschaftlich herum wälzten.

In dem nun folgenden knisternd erotischen Ringkampf versuchte natürlich ein jeder von uns die Oberhand zu gewinnen, um den anderen zum Spielzeug seines Verlangens und seiner Lust zu machen.

„Oh, Koschei wie anders ist es doch, dich so zu spüren …“ Deine Stimme dunkel, rau und samten wie flüssige Schokolade ging mir hinunter wie heißes Öl und ich wollte nur noch mehr davon hören. Deshalb schloss ich meine Finger fest um deine Härte und lachte sanft über dein unwilliges Grollen und das Bocken deiner Hüften, als ich die Hand auf und ab gleiten ließ.

„Theta, verdammt, wie habe ich dich vermisst!“, gab ich genau so sehnsuchtsvoll zur Antwort und stöhnte, als ich deine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen spürte. Aber das reichte mir auf Dauer auch nicht. Deshalb schob ich mich ganz auf dich, umschlang mit Armen und Beinen deinen Körper, um dir noch näher zu sein als je zuvor. Ich rieb mich am Mittelpunkt deiner Leidenschaft, wollte dich ganz und gar spüren … und ja … ja … auch du drängtest mir mit deinen Hüften entgegen.

Wir wurden so auf unsere Weise eins miteinander, verschmolzen immer mehr in der lustvollen Umarmung, die jeden von uns zu seinem Recht kommen ließ und keinen dem anderen und seiner Lust allein unterwarf. 

Eng aneinander geschmiegt rieben wir unsere Körper aneinander, spürten das pochende Verlangen und brachten uns so hemmungslos dem Gipfel näher. Vor Leidenschaft zitternd und stöhnend, kamen wir schließlich mit einem lauten gemeinsamen Schrei , während unsere Lebensessenz aus uns strömte und sich zwischen unseren Körpern vereinte … und ich war so glücklich wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

Ich legte erschöpft meinen Kopf auf deine Brust und hörte, wie unsere Herzen das erste Mal seit langem wieder im im Gleichtakt schlugen. Auch würde diese Glückseligkeit doch niemals enden und ewig währen…


	5. Lust zum (Über-)Leben

„Ich liebe dich, seit wir uns kennen, Theta …“, murmelte ich träge, als ich aus meinem Rausch erwachte und nach einem Augenblick der Beklemmung, erleichtert bemerkte, dass ich deinen warmen Körper noch immer neben mir spürte.

Plötzlich war alles, was mich bisher vorangetrieben und was ich getan hatte, unwichtig. Du warst jetzt hier, und ich hoffte, dass du an meiner Seite bleiben würdest. Doch eine Sache lag mir immer noch auf der Seele.  
Es tut mir leid, was ich dir damals angetan habe. Das war… “ Meine Stimme versagte, als Unsicherheit in mir aufstieg und mich daran erinnerte, dass ich mit einem falschen Wort erneut alles zwischen uns zerstören könnte.

Du schlugst plötzlich die Augen auf und sahst mir tief in die Augen. Dann legtest du mir kurzerhand einen Finger auf den Lippen.  
„Du brauchst nicht weiterzusprechen und die alten Geschichten aufzuwühlen.“ Du hieltest einen Moment inne und holtest tief Luft. „Ich verstehe heute, was dich damals dazu getrieben hat und kann di-“

Weiter kamst du nicht, dann unterbrach dich die Klosterglocke, Sie hallte warnend durch die Tardis, während eine spürbare Erschütterung durch das Schiff ging und gleich von der nächsten eingeholt wurde.

„Verdammt, was ist das?“, fluchte ich und sprang wie du hastig aus dem Bett. Wir sahen uns an. Fragend, irritiert und besorgt, denn etwas Gutes konnte das nicht bedeuten!  
Vorbei war es mit der Glückseligkeit des Augenblicks und dem lustvollen Taumel, in dem wir uns eben noch befunden hatten, jetzt holte uns die harte Realität wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Unsere Kleidung aufsammelnd, rannten wir hastig zurück in den Kontrollraum und konnten, während wir uns die Hosen überstreiften, auf gleich mehreren Instrumenten ablesen, dass die Zeitverwerfung nun keine mehr war, sondern eher eine offene Bresche, die jedem offen stand.

Ein kalter Schauer lief über meinem Rücken. Ich aktivierte deshalb den Scanner, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, was ich bereits ahnte.

Auf dem Bildschirm tauchte ein mir leider nur zu vertrautes Bild auf: Graue zylinderförmige Objekte näherten sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, die ich nur all zu gut kannte … eine ganze Formation von Kampftardissen der neusten 81-ger-Generation, wie sie die Celestial Intervention Agency gerne einsetzte.

Ich schnappte fassungslos nach Luft. Das Versteck war doch perfekt gewesen! Wie hatten sie es geschafft, mich zu finden? Ich hatte doch auch im Vorfeld alles unternommen, um meinen Aufenthalt hier zu verschleiern!

Nein nicht ganz …

Misstrauen und Wut kochten in mir hoch, als mir plötzlich bewusst wurden dass ich mir einem schwerwiegenden Fehler erlaubt, nämlich eine feine Spur für den hinterlassen hatte, der mich leider nur zu genau kannte und meine Rätsel zu lösen vermochte - Für dich!

Sollte ich doch etwa recht gehabt haben mit meinem ersten Verdacht?

Deshalb wandte ich mich dir zu und schleuderte dir mit geballter Faust meine Vermutung entgegen: „Du selbst warst die Falle, vor der du mich angeblich warnen wolltest … du hast mich nicht nur abgelenkt, sondern sie direkt zu mir geführt!“

Bestürzung malte sich in deinem Gesicht ab, als du in das meine sahst und eine verneinende Geste machtest. „Nein Koschei, nein“, musstest du natürlich gleich beteuern. „Ich habe alles getan, um meinen Weg zu dir zu verschleiern und alle Spuren zu verwischen, die ich hinterlassen könnte … Ich kann mir wirklich nicht erklären, wie das passiert ist!“ 

„Lügner!“ Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Oh, du verdammter Lügner!“ In diesem Augenblick hatte ich ein für alle Mal genug von dir und deinen Ausflüchten! Dir noch einmal glauben, dir mein Vertrauen schenken?

Nein, niemals wieder - das war vorbei!

Deshalb beschloss ich meinem Dilemma mit dir ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu machen. Ich zog meinen Materie-Kompressor aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf dich.

Für einen Moment standen wir uns Auge in Auge gegenüber. Deine Lippen zitterten, aber du wichst meinem kalten Blick nicht aus, sondern hieltest ihm unbeirrt stand. Ich selbst war jetzt nur all zu bereit, abzudrücken, aber dann durchlief mich ein kalter Schauder. Die Stimme des Zweifels lenkte mich ab.

Was, wenn ich mich irrte, wenn ich dir Unrecht tat?

Dadurch zögerte ich einen Moment zu lange. Das gab dir die Zeit, dich aus deiner Erstarrung zu lösen, dich umzudrehen und gerade einmal zur Hälfte angezogen, zurück in deine Tardis zu fliehen wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war.

Kaum waren ihre Türen zugeflogen, hörte ich auch schon wie sie dematerialisierte.

Ich brütte vor Wut auf, fühlte mich in allen Ahnungen bestätigt und ergab mich der Stimme des Hasses, die die Oberhand in meinem Geist gewann und mit ihren Worten meine Gefühle für dich aufs Neue vergiftete.

Du hattest mich also wieder einmal im Stich gelassen, dich von mir abgewandt! Was sollte ich denn nun noch anderes glauben als an deinen Verrat! Was hatte dir der Hohe Rat angeboten oder angedroht, dass du dich von ihnen einfach zu einer Hure hast machen lassen?

Oder … ein noch schlimmerer Gedanke keimte in mir: Vielleicht wurdest du ja nicht einmal von ihnen benutzt, sondern hattest die letzte Nacht mit Freuden selbst inszeniert, um mich endgültig zu demütigen, dich meine Rache spüren zu lassen. Ich wusste so nun jedenfalls, dir war alles zuzutrauen, auch wenn ein Teil von mir das immer noch nicht wahrhaben wollte …

Kochend vor Wut, erfüllt von abgrundtiefem Hass, beschloss ich, nun, da ich nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, es meinen Jägern nicht gerade einfach zu machen, auch wenn ich bei der Flucht sterben sollte.  
Das war mir jetzt mehr als egal: Ich wollte ihnen den höchstmöglichen Schaden zuzufügen, wenn ich nicht entkommen konnte, und so viele Timelords wie möglich mit in den Tod reißen. Denn das hatten sie verdient.

Deshalb ließ ich die Tardis erst einmal in den Vortex springen, so wie sie es von mir erwartete und tanzte mit ihr auf den Zeitströmen wie ein glitschiger Zitterfisch von Elmos Prime in den Fluten des Kobaltmeeres.

Ich kannte die übliche Vorgehensweise der CIA, hatte ich die Routinepläne zur Ergreifung von flüchtigen Renegaten, doch selbst lange genug üben müssen, bis sie mir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen waren. Nur würde sich erweisen, ob ich davon profitieren konnte!

Immer wieder versuchten mich die anderen Tardisse aus dem Vortex zu pflücken wie eine reife Frucht, aber wusste sehr schnell wieder, wie ich ihnen problemlos entwischen konnte, wie die Standard-Manöver ins Leere liefen. Aber sie blieben hartnäckig in meiner Nähe, ließen sich trotz der Rückschläge nicht abschütteln.

Und da machte mich immer wütender, konnte ich doch nicht fassen, dass andere auch dazugelernt hatten. Noch wähnte ich mich siegesgewiss, hatte ich für einen solchen Fall gut vorgesorgt. Jetzt nämlich kamen mir die Strahlentorpedos zugute, die ich aus einer Basis der Daleks hatte mitgehen lassen, leistete mir die sontaranische Waffenphalanx, die ich mit meiner Konsole gekoppelt hatte ausgesprochen gute Dienste.

Am Ende gab es deshalb nur noch eine Möglichkeit, mich aufzuhalten. Dazu waren allerdings nur die skrupellosesten Schergen der Celestial Intervention Agency waren, nur die, die entschlossen und hart genug waren, nicht an den Gewissensbissen und Schuldgefühlen zugrunde zu gehen, ein unschuldiges Wesen zum Werkzeug für einen kaltblütigen Mord gemacht zu machen.

Wie ich die von ihnen eingeleitete, „Erzwungene Selbstzerstörung“ meiner Tardis überlebt habe, weiß ich bis heute nicht. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann, war ihr entsetzlicher Todesschrei, der sich bis in die tiefsten Abgründe meiner Seele einbrannte, ihre im glühenden Licht vergehenden Wände und die zu einer Flammensäule gewordene Konsole … 

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, fand ich mich an einem dunklen und kalten, mir gänzlich unbekannten, Ort wieder und spürte nur all zu deutlich, dass ich mich noch immer in der materiellen Welt befand, wenn auch nicht mehr so, wie ich einmal gewesen war.  
Ich fand mich mehr tot als lebendig in einer Nährlösung wieder, war nicht viel mehr als ein wandelnder Leichnam aus verbrannter Haut, mit deutlich heraus schauenden Knochen im Brust-und Schulterbereich und einem halb skelettierten Schädel, das groteske Zerrbild eines Timelords - dennoch setzten mein Gehirn und meine Herzen alles daran, um mich am Leben zu erhalten.

Mich erwartete nun nur noch ein Dasein voller Agonie, doch der Hass auf Gallifrey und vor allem auf dich, brachte mich dazu weiterzukämpfen, mich nicht einfach in den Abgrund fallen und doch noch den Tod zu suchen … 

Goth erklärte mir später, wo ich war – tief unter der Zitadelle, dem Herzen Gallifreys - und warum ich überlebt hatte. Als einer der verantwortlichen Koordinatoren der CIA konnte er schalten und walten wie er wollte, ohne Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen.  
Deshalb hatte er meinen verbrannten Leib unbemerkt aus den Trümmern der Tardis bergen und im „Nullraum“ seines eigenen Schiffes lagern können, ohne dass ihm einer seiner Kollegen oder Untergebenen auf die Schliche kam.

Mit dem Aufenthalt dort und durch die medizinische Technik Gallifreys wurde ich wenigstens wieder so weit hergestellt, dass ich mich bald wieder ohne Schmerzen bewegen konnte. Aber eine vollständige Heilung war nicht möglich – dazu hätte es einer vollständigen Regeneration bedurft … etwas, was mir ja nicht mehr möglich war.

Natürlich tat Goth das nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe und Treue, sondern schlug mir einen Handel vor: Er würde mich erst einmal vor den anderen Timelords schützen und mir Hilfsmittel zur Verfügung stellen, damit ich selbst meinen Zustand optimieren konnte.  
Und er übergab mir als Teil seines Angebots ein Überbleibsel meiner Tardis, in dem noch ein Funken Leben steckte, eröffnete mir so die Möglichkeit, eine neue Maschine in der Gruft heranreifen zu lassen, die erst einmal mein Zuhause sein würde.

Als Gegenleistung erwartete er meine Unterstützung bei seinem Weg zum Gipfel der Macht. Wenn er endlich der neue Lord-Präsident sein würde, so versprach er mir mit flammenden Worten, würde er dafür sorgen, dass ich einen neuen Regenerationszyklus erhielt.

Ich wusste, das war kein leeres Versprechen, denn das Wort des Lord-Präsidenten war Gesetz und konnte nicht einmal vom Hohen Rat angefochten werden. Und mir gefiel, wie er dachte und plante. Der um einiges jüngere Timelord wollte zunächst Kanzler werden, um von dieser Schlüsselposition aus nach dem Titel des Lord-Präsidenten zu greifen, um unserem Volk eine neue Richtung eine größere Bedeutung zu geben.

Denn er war der Ansicht, dass Gallifrey als ältester Zivilisation des bekannten Universums die Aufsicht über mehr als nur Raum und Zeit gehörte. Er hatte genug von dem bisherigen Status der Timelords als reine Beobachter und Wächter – nun wo Rassen wie die Daleks oder Sontaraner munter Imperien schufen und andere Völker mutwillig zerstörten, ohne dass ihnen jemand Einhalt gebot. Alle niederen Rassen, vor allem die glaubten, uns auf dem Kopf herum tanzen zu können, sollten uns fürchten lernen, sollten lernen, unserem Wort zu gehorchen.

Ja, ich muss zugeben, das waren Gedanken und Absichten, ganz nach meinem Geschmack, die ich außer mir keinem anderen Timelord unserer Epoche zugetraut hätte … Goth erinnerte mich in diesem Moment sehr an mein jüngeres Ich, auch wenn er natürlich nicht mein Format besaß und schon gar nicht meine Gerissenheit, meine Skrupellosigkeit und meinen Willen.  
Natürlich glaubte er die ganze Zeit, dass er mich in der Hand hätte und nur benutzen könnte, aber da hatte er sich getäuscht, denn kaum war ich wieder halbwegs bei Kräften, kehrte ich unser Verhältnis heimlich um.

Als Goth Kanzler wurde, tanzte er bereits an den Schnüren, die ich in der Hand hielt. Durch ihn bekam ich unbegrenzten Zugang in die Matrix und konnte sie nach meinem Geschmack manipulieren. Das gab mir aber auch die Gelegenheit, mich wieder nach dir umzusehen. Und ich staunte nicht schlecht, dich ebenfalls verändert vor zu finden.

Hatte es dich bei deiner überstürzten Flucht aus meiner Nähe ebenfalls erwischt, oder doch etwas anderes dahin gerafft, so dass du einen neuen Körper benötigt hattest?

Egal, denn so wichtig war das Ganze jetzt nicht mehr.

Spuren hatte das Ganze allemal hinterlassen – deiner neue Inkarnation mit dem dunklen Lockenkopf fehlte doch ein wenig die Autorität des Mannes, mit dem ich gespielt und den ich leidenschaftlich geliebt hatte.

Stattdessen gefielst du dir selbst jetzt lieber als kauziger Sonderling mit langem Schal, der mehr als einmal mit seinen komischen Ideen und oftmals sehr kindlichem Verhalten aneckte, auch wenn man dir Naivität nicht wirklich nachsagen konnte.  
Zudem war ein Schuss Selbstverliebtheit zu den Facetten deiner bisherigen Persönlichkeit gekommen. Scheinbar wolltest du dich davor schützen, noch einmal viel zu viel für eine deiner menschlichen Begleiterinnen … oder gar für mich empfinden und hast deshalb beschlossen, dich erst einmal gar nicht mehr mit dem romantischen Gefühlskram abzugeben und es vollständig zu ignorieren.

Leider konnte auch der gute alte Borusa meine Handschrift aus den Intrigen lesen, derer er früher als andere gewahr wurde. Er überlegte schon, dich zurück nach Gallifrey zu rufen, damit du mich aufspüren und stoppen konntest.

Aber ich kam ihm zuvor!

Du solltest mein Sündenbock sein und die Verantwortlichen auf eine falsche Spur führen. Deshalb sandte ich dir einen Ruf, dem du folgen musstest, ob du wolltest oder nicht. Jeder Timelord, dessen Anwesenheit man im Panoptikum verlangte, durfte nicht zögern, dem Befehl zu folgen, sonst hatte das sehr unangenehme Folgen, die vermutlich auch du nicht riskieren wolltest.

Natürlich wussten der Kastellan und der Hohe Rat nichts davon, deshalb bekamst du natürlich erst einmal Ärger mit den Sicherheitskräften, durch den ich dich dann aber in die richtige Position für den Beginn des bösen Spiels bringen konnte.

Ich nutzte die Chance, um zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen – dich in eine Lage zu bringen, in der auch du es dir ein für alle Mal mit den Timelords verscherzen würdest und Goth an die Stelle des Präsidenten zu setzten, auch wenn er davon nicht viel haben würde. Denn war es einmal so weit, würde ich an seine Stelle treten und das an mich bringen, was mich eigentlich an der ganzen Sache wirklich interessiere. Mit den Insignien der Macht, den Artefakten Rassilons hatte ich nämlich längst andere Pläne … 

Allerdings unterschätzte ich dich in meinem Eifer und meiner Besessenheit, den Prozess voran zu treiben, ahnte nicht, wie stark deine Kämpfernatur inzwischen war. Nun, es kam, wie es kommen musste - nachdem Goth in der Matrix starb und ich ihn deshalb nicht mehr als meinen Strohmann auf dem Weg zur Macht vorschieben konnte, hast du mich leider schneller aufgespürt als mir lieb war.

Das hätte ich alles ja noch ertragen können, aber dann beschertest du mir die bitterste Niederlage meines Lebens. Als wir uns Auge um Auge gegenüber standen und du meine zerstörte Gestalt sahst, war deine Liebe zu einfachem Mitleid geworden, deine tiefe Zuneigung nur noch das distanzierte Bedauern für einen völlig Fremden.

Mein Überlebenswille war jedoch stärker als die Verzweiflung, die mich erfasste und ich floh in meiner gerade erst wieder flugfähigen Tardis von Gallifrey – so weit weg, wie ich nur konnte, um meine Wunden zu lecken. Danach begann ich nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, mich auch ohne Regeneration wieder ganz herzustellen.

Bei meinen Nachforschungen stieß ich auf den Hüter von Traken – einem Sterblichen, dessen Körper stark genug war, um Geist und Seele eines Timelords aufnehmen zu können, ohne gleich zu degenerieren oder abzusterben.

Doch ich musste Geduld aufbringen. Der derzeitige Wächter seiner Heimatwelten hatte den Höhepunkt seiner Macht erreicht. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass diese seinen Leib verzehrte, ihn dahinwelken ließ wie eine Blume nach der Blüte.

So blieb mir genug Zeit, um die Falle für seinen Nachfolger aufzubauen, wer immer es auch sein würde. Denn bald musste es einen neuen Hüter geben, einen der nur all zu bereit sein würde, um mir mir vereint zu werden.  
Geduldig verspritzte ich über Jahre mein Gift auf Traken und den anderen Welten, suchte mir unter den hohen Familien, deren Mitglieder als Nachfolger in Frage kamen, brauchbare Verbündete und schwor sie ganz und gar auf mich ein, damit sie im rechten Moment bereit standen.

Auch wenn du wieder einmal im falschen Moment aufgetaucht bist und dazwischenfunken musstest … am Ende konntest du doch nicht verhindern, dass ich mir den neuen Körper des Hüters nahm und endlich wieder jung, stark und gesund wurde … fähig dazu, dich endlich für deinen Verrat und deine Lügen zur Verantwortung zu ziehen.

Denn meine Liebe hatte sich nun ganz in Hass und Wut verwandelt, in das Verlangen, dir einfach nur noch weh zu tun, dich zu brechen, bis auf den Grund deiner Seele zu demütigen, bevor du ganz langsam sterben solltest. Und wo hätte ich besser tun können, wenn nicht auf deiner heißgeliebten Erde?

Aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, hätte die Zeichen erkennen sollen, die auf einen der seltenen Beobachter hindeuteten, eine Erscheinung, die nichts anderes als dein zukünftiges Ich war und genau wusste, was dich erwartete. Und dann waren da auch noch deine zäh kämpfenden Begleiter, die nicht zuließen, dass ich an deinen neu regenerierten Körper heran kam.

Ich schnappte mir aber erst einmal den Jungen – diesen Adric - der dir treu ergeben war und staunte nicht schlecht, dass er sich nicht so leicht beeinflussen ließ wie der Rest der Erdlinge. Stammte er etwas nicht von der Erde? Tatsächlich, etwas Fremdartiges haftete an ihm, eine Aura, die nicht einmal in dieses Universum gehörte.

Wie dem auch war … ihm und vor allem den beiden Mädchen, Tegan und Nyssa, der Tochter des Hüters von Traken, dessen Körper ich ja jetzt besaß, hattest du es nicht nur diesmal, sondern auch bei späteren Begegnungen, zu verdanken, dass du mir immer wieder entkommen bist … seltener deinem eigenen Verstand, deinem eigenen Mut.

Und das störte mich, kam es so vor, dass deine letzten, charakterlich doch erstaunlich starken Inkarnationen jetzt einen Preis von deinem Ich einzufordern schienen.

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, als käme jetzt wieder der unsichere, schüchterne Junge von niederer Geburt zum Vorschein, den ich einst aus seinem Versteck in der Scheune der Farm gelockt hatte. Der jetzt wieder von den Ängsten und Selbstzweifeln seiner jungen Jahre geplagt wurde, so sehr er das jetzt im Erwachsenenalter auch mit Einfühlsamkeit, Freundlichkeit und Güte zu kaschieren versuchte.  
Deine Feinde mussten dich schon gehörig in die Enge treiben, um mitzuerleben, dass du aus der Haut fuhrst. Ich war bei unseren Begegnungen jedenfalls immer enttäuscht darüber, dass dir sogar der trotzige Biss fehlte, der selbst in deiner Kindheit ein paar Mal hervorgeblitzt war, wenn ich es ein wenig zu weit getrieben hatte.

Das kühlte meine Leidenschaft zu dir jedenfalls merklich ab, selbst die Rachepläne konnte ich ohne Gewissensbisse zurückstellen, denn du warst kein ebenbürtiger Gegner mehr. Und wenn ich dich in meiner Phantasie überhaupt noch begehrte, dann drehten sich meine Vorstellungen doch nur darum, dich zu unterwerfen, zu erniedrigen und zu einem wimmernden Sklaven zu machen.

Wie wenig ich dabei überhaupt fühlte, fand ich schließlich ich in den Kerkern des Supra-Paschas von Kor heraus.

Um deine Begleiter und eine ganzes Volk zu retten, hast du dich geopfert, dich ohne Widerstand in seine Hand begeben, was den Tyrann köstlich amüsierte, aber auch schnell wieder langweilte. Ich erklärte mich als sein „Meister des Schmerzes“ natürlich umgehend dazu bereit, dir die schlimmsten Qualen zu bereiten und ihn damit zu unterhalten, als du in Ketten vor mich gebracht und meinem Gutdünken überantwortet wurdest.

Primitive Völker haben in ihrer Barbarei sehr viele schöne, perverse Ideen, ihresgleichen zu demütigen, ja schließlich ganz zu brechen. Gerade in der Bibliothek des Supra-Paschas fand ich ausführliche Beschreibungen, über die unzähligen Methoden, einem anderen Wesen Schmerzen zuzufügen – nun einige davon kannte ich auch noch nicht … 

Du aber ertrugst alles mit stoischer Gleichmut, egal ob ich dich zur Einstimmung mit Gerten und Peitschen schlug, Stromstöße durch deinen Körper rasen ließ oder deine Nervenenden entsprechend stimulierte.  
Ich konnte dich mit glühenden Eisen verbrennen, dir tiefe Schnitte zufügen und mit Salzwasser auswaschen oder Nägel in deine Glieder treiben ohne mehr als ein Stöhnen aus dir heraus zu bekommen.  
Selbst die Streckbank, Dornenstühle oder das Wasserrad brachten nicht mehr zustande als ein kaum hörbares Wimmern. Du hast es auch stumm hingenommen, als ich dir Essen und Wasser, Licht und Wärme entzog und durch die unterschiedlichsten Gift dafür sorgte, dass selbst dein Timelord-Körper seine Grenzen erreichte.

Und nicht zuletzt nahm ich dich auf alle erdenklichen Arten und arrangierte, dass der Pascha und seine Wächter es mir gleichtaten … erreichte jedoch nicht mehr, als dass du mich mit Tränen des Mitleids in den Augen und dem verzweifelten Blick eines verwundeten Tieres ansahst … bevor ich angewidert von dir abließ und gänzlich die Lust verlor. 

Mich kümmerte es dann auch nicht, dass kurz danach deine neuen Gefährten wieder einmal zur Rettung eilten und befreiten. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging meiner Wege, bevor der Despot auf die Idee kam, seine Wut an mir auszulassen.

Etwas scheine ich aber wohl doch damit bewirkt zu haben: Kann es sein, dass du dich deswegen in deiner sechsten Inkarnation dazu entschieden hast, das genaue Gegenteil deiner fünften zu sein, indem du dein Ego ins Unermessliche aufgeblasen und genüsslich auf alle niederen Wesen herabgeblickt hast, begonnen mit deiner derzeitigen Begleiterin Peri?

War es dir deshalb so wichtig mir bei unserer einzigen Begegnung in dieser Zeit bewusst die kalte Schulter zu zeigen und nur Spott für mich übrig zu haben? Absichtlich mit der Rani zu streiten und zu tändeln … um mich so glauben zu lassen, dass du viel lieber ihr als mir schöne Augen machen wolltest?

Nach diesen frustrierenden Erfahrungen gab ich es auf, dir nachzustellen und streifte ziellos durch das Universum, bemühte mich, meiner Existenz einen neuen Sinn zu geben. Wenn wir uns jetzt sehen sollten, dann nur durch Zufall.

Ich schickte zwei gerade erst den Weltraum erobernde Nationen in einen Vernichtungskrieg, ehe sie sich über andere Sonnensysteme ausbreiten konnten. Vergiftete die Erde eines idyllischen Planeten und sah dessen zart besaiteten Bewohnern beim Sterben zu.  
Aber das war nicht lange interessant - schon bald erfasste mich wieder gähnende Langeweile. Die nicht einmal mit dem Problem ausgelöscht werden konnte, dass ich in ein Feld geriet, dass mich und meine Tardis schrumpfen ließ.

Kaum hatte ich diese Schwierigkeiten in den Griff bekommen, beschloss ich endlich nach einem Weg zu suchen, um mir Unsterblichkeit zu verschaffen, denn ich wusste, dass auch der Körper des Hüters von Traken nicht für die Ewigkeit halten würde.

Ich legte mich deshalb mit der Schwesternschaft von Karn an. Und das, obwohl sie nur abergläubische Weiber waren, die ihre auch so „heilige Flamme“ anbeteten, ohne jedoch die Physik und Chemie dahinter zu verstehen?  
Die sich lieber auf ihre Magie, oder sollte ich sagen, Geisteskräfte, als auf einen gesunden Verstand, klaren logischen Geist und die reinen Wissenschaften verließen? Und die lieber asketisch und zurückhaltend in kalten zugigen Höhlen lebten, anstatt alle Möglichkeiten auszunutzen, die sie besaßen, obwohl sie die Geheimnisse des ewigen Lebens kannten?

Leider waren sie durch das harte Leben auf ihrer Heimatwelt auch sehr wehrhaft und wiesen mich schnell in meinem Schranken zurück, als ich ihre Geheimnisse an mich bringen wollte, und machten mir klar, dass sie anders als die Timelords keine Skrupel hatten, mein Leben auszulöschen, wenn ich an ihre Rolle im Kampf gegen Morbius denke – einen der schillernden, dunklen Namen aus der ersten Blütezeit unserer Zivilisation.

Ärgerlich kehrte ich ihnen darauf den Rücken, aber diese rachsüchtigen Hexen ließen das nicht gelten. Sie störten die Schaltkreise meiner Tardis und sorgten dafür, dass ich über einer öden, primitiven Welt abstürzte, die irgendwo am Rande von Raum und Zeit lag und dort erst einmal für längere Zeit festsitzen würde, denn mein Schiff war noch zu jung und unausgereift, um sich wirklich schnell von der Bruchlandung erholen zu können, die auch mich fast das Leben gekostet hätte.

Wie hinterhältig diese Hexen wirklich mit mir umsprangen, merkte ich erst später, denn der Planet war nicht nur von erstaunlich intelligenten Katzen bevölkert, sondern auch Ursprung eines Virus, der sich jedem Kratzer, jedem Biss auf das Opfer übertrug und dieses ebenfalls in eine blutgierige Bestie verwandelte.

Ich muss eines sagen – so widerlich es auch war, schleichend in eine instinktiv gesteuerte Kreatur zu mutieren, so viele Vorteile hatte das auch. Die immer intensiver werdende Feuer der sich überschlagenden Hormone, verbrannte nämlich nach und nach die Gleichgültigkeit und Erstarrung, die sich schon all zu sehr in meinem Geist ausgebreitet hatte und weckten in mir wieder viele der alten Sehnsüchte und Leidenschaften.

Mein Wille war stark genug, um bei Verstand zu bleiben, auch wenn die Lust auf die Jagd und das Schlagen der Beute manchmal nicht zu unterdrücken war. Mir gelang es, zumindest dieses Verlangen in andere Richtungen zu kanalisieren, indem ich das Wesen des Virus genau studierte und ihn mir so untertan machte.

Die Geheimnisse der Katzenwesen offenbarten sich mir nach und nach, so dass ich endlich damit beginnen konnte, Pläne für die Flucht von dieser Welt zu schmieden. Die „Cheetah“ ließen sich, wenn man wusste, wo genau man ihren Geist packen musste, waren, erstaunlich leicht steuern. Sie wurden so schließlich meine Handlanger, meine Erfüllungsgehilfen, meine Sklaven.

Mit Freude erfüllte mich, dass sie sich ihre Jagdbeute von einem ganz bestimmten Planeten holten, eine Welt, die sie mit ihrer Gabe – die Dimensionen zu durchschreiten – problemlos erreichen konnten. Es handelte sich natürlich wieder einmal um die Erde und ich musste nicht einmal lange warten … bis du wieder aufgetaucht bist … erneut regeneriert.

Ich musste lachen – als ich den kleinen Mann mit dem grimmigen Gesicht vor mir sah der einem Regenschirm als Waffe mit sich herumschleppte. Du machtest den Eindruck noch kauziger und exzentrischer zu sein als je zu vor.  
Aber ich ließ mich von deinem lächerlichen Aussehen nicht blenden, denn meine geschärften Sinne, nahm die in dir brennende dunkle Flamme deutlich wahr. Sollte ein Wandel eingetreten sein, der das Raubtier in mir besonders freute.

War aus der ewigen Beute endlich ein Jäger geworden, der wie ich wusste, dass er seine wahre Natur nicht unterdrücken sollte?

Am Ende der Auseinandersetzungen standen wir uns wieder einmal direkt im Zweikampf gegenüber und nun hieß es ganz klar: Du oder Ich! 

Als ich wehrlos und geschlagen unter dir lag, und du einen großen Stein über den Kopf hobst, um mich zu erschlagen, lachte ich laut auf, forderte dich regelrecht auf, mein Leben ein für alle mal zu beenden.

„Tu es Theta. Jetzt!“, knurrte ich dich herausfordernd an und suchte deinen Blick. „Töte mich! Das willst du doch jetzt mehr als alles andere!“

Ich starb gerne, wenn ich damit erreichen konnte, dass du mir damit entgegen kommen würdest. Wissentlich ein hilfloses Leben zu nehmen, sich an der Blutlust zu erfreuen, war nämlich nur der erste Schritt des dunklen Pfades, den auch ich gegangen war …


	6. Ich brauche dich!

Aber ich wäre heute nicht hier, wenn du wirklich dazu fähig gewesen wärst, mich kaltblütig zu ermorden, nicht wahr, mein Liebster? 

Oh, ich hatte dich schon fast so weit mit meinem Spott, aber dann hast du im allerletzten Moment den Stein doch angewidert von dir geschleudert, weil du begriffen hast, was ich da gerade von dir verlangte. Ich las es deutlich in deinem Gesicht: Oh, nein, du wolltest deine Hände nicht mit meinem Blut beflecken und durch diese Tat in den gnadenlosen Killer verwandeln lassen, der ich selbst schon lange war. 

Und dann, ehe ich überhaupt noch etwas unternehmen konnte, um dich aufzuhalten, warst du auch schon wieder fluchtartig verschwunden, hast schamlos ausgenutzt, dass sich deine Begleiterin Ace bereits stark genug verändert hatte, um die Dimensionen zu durchschreiten und dich so ohne Schwierigkeiten auf die Erde zurück zu bringen.

Mir blieb das weiterhin verwehrt, es sei denn, ich ergab mich ganz meinen Instinkten. Aber dann würde ich nicht mehr ich selbst sein, was ich nicht riskieren wollte.

Gerade weil ich innerlich spürte, das mir die Zeit davon rannte … Der Virus gewann dennoch langsam aber sicher die Oberhand über mich, weil ich im Kampf gegen dich meine Kontrolle gelockert und ihn mehr Macht über meinen Verstand hatte gewinnen lassen.

Durch die fortschreitende Infektion vernebelte sich mein Geist nun unaufhaltsam, so dass mir nur noch wenige Tage blieben, um aus den Trümmern meiner Tardis die Dinge zusammen zu suchen und bauen, die es mir ermöglichten wenigstens einen letzten Notruf abzusetzen – in der Hoffnung, dass ihn jemand auffing.

Wer ihn letztendlich beantwortete und mich mit auf sein Schiff nahm, das weiß ich nicht mehr, nur noch, dass die Beute köstlich schmeckte, genau so wie die, die ich danach in wildem Verlangen schlug. Ich benutzte das Raumschiff, um das All als ganz der Blutlust ergebener Jäger zu durchstreifen.

Selbst als ich langsam wieder meinen Geist unter Kontrolle bekam, weil die Bakterien einer Ringwelt den lästigen Virus in mir schwächten und veränderten, verspürte ich noch immer Lust auf die Jagd und den Hunger auf Blut in meinem Mund.

Mich ärgerte nur, dass ich damit auf das Niveau der Vampirlords herabgesunken war, die zu den gefährlichsten und erbittertsten Feinden Gallifreys gehört hatten, als unsere Welt gerade darum kämpfte, unter Rassilon zu seiner heutigen Größe aufzusteigen.

Aber diese Bedenken waren schnell wieder verdrängt, denn mein Stolz beugte sich gehorsam den viel praktischeren Instinkten, die mir einen neue Horizonte eröffneten.

Ich suchte mir nach und nach immer stärkere Gegner, fand sie schließlich in den Daleks. Vielleicht schmeckten sie aufgrund ihres radioaktiv verseuchten Fleisches nicht wirklich – aber sie wurden von einem ähnlich starken Drang angetrieben,wie ich: Nämlich dem brodelndem Hass auf alles, was glücklich und zufrieden vor sich hin lebte … 

… und vor allem auf einen ganz besonderen Timelord, der inzwischen dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihre Heimatwelt Skaro nur noch eine Staubwolke war und sie auf eine andere hatten ausweichen müssen.

Wusstest du, übrigens mit welchen netten Titeln sie und andere Völker dich belegten, die du mittlerweile mit deinen „guten Taten“ heimgesucht hattest? Ich wurde fast schon neidisch, denn „Der heraufziehende Sturm“ war nur die freundlichste dieser Bezeichnungen.

Jedenfalls sollte das Wissen um deine, in meinem Augen als Timelord natürlich nicht ganz so üblen, Schandtaten in Raum und Zeit, und der geradezu fanatische Hass dieser jämmerlichen Mutanten in ihren „Blechzylindern“, mir letztendlich das Leben retten … 

Als mich die Daleks nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd auf einer ihrer Sklavenwelten stellten, nachdem sie mein Raumschiff, meine letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit, in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hatten, richteten sie natürlich ihre Vernichtungswaffen auf mich.

Trotzdem hob ich todesmutig meinen Kopf und fixierte sie arrogant mit meinem leuchtenden Raubtieraugen, um ihnen dann mit ruhiger Stimme anzubieten: „Lasst mich jetzt am Leben und ich werde ein für alle Mal eure Nemesis, den Doktor, vernichten! Denn ich kenne einen sicheren Weg, das zu bewerkstelligen.“

Ihr Anführer horchte interessiert auf und widerrief umgehend den Befehl, mich zu exterminieren. In Fesseln und unter schwerer Bewachung brachte man mich vor den Imperator der Daleks, dem ich meinen inzwischen sorgfältig zurecht gelegten Plan unterbreitete.

Natürlich würde es einen groß angelegten Schauprozess geben, eine öffentliche Hinrichtung, die auch die halbe Galaxis mitbekommen sollte. Niemand musste jedoch wissen, dass ich den Konverter höchstselbst präparieren würde.

Gleichzeitig erhielt der Hohe Rat auf Gallifrey eine Botschaft mit meiner letzten Bitte, die sie wie erwartet, nach eher halblebigen als ernsthaften Bemühungen mich selbst in die Hände zu bekommen, dann nicht abschlagen konnten: Du persönlich, mein lieber Doktor, und kein anderer, solltest meine Asche abholen und in unsere gemeinsame Heimat zurückbringen, damit sie dort in der Gruft meiner Familie beigesetzt werden konnte.

So bist du kurze Zeit später tatsächlich auf Neu-Skaro aufgetaucht, um als Botschafter der Timelords meiner Hinrichtung beizuwohnen. Danach wurde dir eine verschlossene Urne übergeben, die meine Asche enthielt. In Wirklichkeit steckte in dem Zylinder jedoch ein weiteres Gefäß, das mein reines Bewusstsein in konzentrierter ektoplasmischer Form enthielt … etwas, was du leicht hättest entdecken können, wenn du nur einen Blick hinein geworfen hättest.

Aber ich setzte auf dein Ehrgefühl und behielt in meiner Einschätzung recht.

Reduziert auf eine Pfütze aus Schleim, wartete ich geduldig ab, bis wir Skaro verlassen und du den Kurs nach Gallifrey eingegeben hattest. Dann öffnete ich mit einem mentalen Schub den inneren Zylinder und die schlichte Urne.  
Deine zusätzlichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen hielten mich nicht wirklich lange auf, denn auch wenn du die richtige Ahnung gehabt haben mochtest, so lagst du doch ein wenig mit deiner Einschätzung, was aus mir geworden war, daneben.  
Wie auch immer, kaum war ich ganz frei, schlängelte ich mich über den Boden auf das Herzstück des Kontrollraums zu und drang, von dir noch immer unbemerkt, in die Steuerung der Tardis ein, um mein zerstörerisches Werk zu beginnen.

Alles hing nur von ein wenig Glück und Geschick ab … 

Ich wollte dich eigentlich ablenken und zur Konsole locken, um in einem Moment, in dem du am wenigsten damit rechnen würdest, durch eine deiner Körperöffnungen in dich einzudringen, um dann im nächsten Handstreich deinen Geist niederzuringen, zu zerstören und mich in deinem Leib festzusetzen. Auf diese Weise wären dein Körper, aber auch deine restlichen Leben MEIN gewesen und ich endlich wieder ein vollständiger Timelord in der Blüte seiner Kraft!

Aber – ich hätte es wissen müssen - natürlich kam wieder alles anders, als ich es geplant hatte, wie immer wenn du involviert warst und bist!

Hätte ich das in der Form einer geisterhaften Schlange überhaupt gekonnt, hätte ich die wildesten Flüche ausgestoßen, getobt und gewütet – denn nicht nur, dass die Tardis mich als Fremdkörper erkannte und deshalb sofort die entsprechenden Maßnahmen ergriff, zu denen auch eine Notlandung gehörte, nein du hast auch noch die Idiotie besessen, nach draußen zu gehen und dich höchstpersönlich umzusehen, anstatt wie jeder vernunftbegabte Timelord zunächst den Scanner der Tardis zu Rate zu ziehen …

Das Ende vom Lied war traurig … und zwar nicht nur für dich.

Draußen tobte ein Bandenkrieg zwischen jugendlichen Gangstern, bei dem schon ordentlich die Kugeln geflogen waren. Ein paar weitere trafen nun auch dich in der Schulter und den Arm. Und dann besaß der Straßenjunge, dem du durch dein Erscheinen das Leben gerettet hattest, auch noch den ungewöhnlichen Anstand, einen Rettungswagen zu rufen und die ganze Zeit bei dir zu bleiben, nur verstanden hat er dein verzweifeltes Gebrabbel nicht … wie bedauerlich.

Mitleid empfand ich mit dir nicht wirklich, denn was jetzt kam und dir den Tod brachte, hattest du dir durch deine Dummheit selbst zuzuschreiben. Denn nicht nur, dass sie anfingen, dich schon im Rettungswagen mit Betäubungsmitteln vollzupumpen. Natürlich waren die einfältigen Erdlinge in der Notaufnahme des Krankenhaus auch völlig damit überfordert, den doppelten Herzschlag in deiner Brust richtig zu deuten. Sie überstellten dich nach der ersten Behandlung direkt in die Kardiologie, wo eine unfähige Ärztin nicht so recht blickte, was eigentlich mir dir los war und dich … aber ich greife vor.

Ich selbst kam jedoch erst einmal nicht dazu, dein Schicksal weiterzuverfolgen, denn ich hatte andere, viel, ernsthaftere Sorgen. In meiner jetzigen Gestalt konnte ich nämlich nicht lange in der materiellen Welt bestehen.

Wenn ich mich also nicht innerhalb der nächsten ein oder zwei Stunden in Nichts auflösen wollte, dann musste ich mir so schnell es ging, einen Wirt suchen, um mit ihm zu verschmelzen, was mir allerdings die Chance nahm, das ohne irgendwelche komplizierten Umwege mit dir zu tun.

Und wer lag da näher als der junge, kräftige Sanitäter namens Bruce, in dessen Jacke ich mich die ganze Zeit versteckt hatte? Eine größere Auswahl hatte ich leider nicht. Aber ich beschloss den Mut nicht zu verlieren. Dieser Körper würde sicherlich paar Stunden länger als der des asiatischen Jungen durchhalten, aber vermutlich auch nicht mehr als einen oder zwei Tage. Das musste erst einmal ausreichen.

Nachdem ich in „Bruce“ eingedrungen war, seinen Geist ausgelöscht hatte und richtete ich mich erst einmal ein. Endlich konnte ich wieder klarer und zielgerichteter denken und wurde nicht mehr so sehr von reinen Instinkten beherrscht.  
Ich spürte allerdings eine gnadenlose Uhr in mir ticken – mit jedem Pochen des jämmerlichen kleinen und vor allem ungewohnt einzelnen Herzens in meiner Brust spürte ich wie die Zellen meines gestohlenen Leibes rasend schnell verfielen und starben, ohne ersetzt zu werden. Schon jetzt war ich ein lebender Toter.

Ich kehrte deshalb schleunigst ins Krankenhaus zurück, nur um dort von einer Schwester zu erfahren, dass du gegen Mitternacht in der Kardiologie verstorben warst und ein Unbekannter noch vor dem Morgengrauen deinen Körper entwendet hatte.

Diese Nachricht entlockte mir nicht mehr als ein höhnisches Lachen, denn ich wusste es besser als diese jämmerlichen Einfaltspinsel: Gestohlen hatte dich sicher keiner, denn du warst wieder einmal regeneriert. Aber die wenigen Worte der Schwester und ein Gespräch unter Pflegern aus der Pathologie, das ich beim Verlassen der Station zufällig mitanhörte, verrieten mir noch etwas anderes – deine Erneuerung konnte nicht ganz ohne Schwierigkeiten abgelaufen sein, da sie erst nach Stunden eingesetzt haben musste.

Um so besser für mich – denn ich hatte deine letzte Gestalt nie sonderlich gemocht, wenngleich die Regeneration die Suche nach dir ein wenig schwieriger machen würde, weil ich nicht wusste, wie du jetzt aussahst.  
Doch dafür gab es eine einfache Lösung, wenngleich ich dazu einen Schlüssel benötigte. Aber ich wusste schon bald, wo ich einen finden konnte, als ich mich weiter umhörte. So machte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem „asiatischen Kind“.  
Denn der Junge hatte laut Aussagen einiger anderer Krankenhausangestellter einfach deine Habseligkeiten gestohlen. Damit war auch der Schlüssel zu deiner Tardis in seinem Besitz und den brauchte ich dringend.

Chang Lee, so sein Name, stand als diebisches Straßenkind natürlich am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette und konnte von Reichtum nur träumen, deshalb war er durch ein wenig Goldstaub und nette Versprechungen leicht zu beeinflussen.  
Er ebnete mir deshalb nicht nur den Weg in die Tardis, nein, ich machte ihn kurzerhand zu meinem Gehilfen, nachdem ich erstaunt feststellte, dass ihn die Tardis irgendwie mochte – im Gegensatz zu mir. Ganz offensichtlich spürte sie entweder wer ich war, oder das ich nichts Gutes im Schilde führte.

Sie erlaubte dem Jungen das zu tun, was sie mir verwehrte. Deshalb musste er das „Auge der Harmonie“ öffnen, so dass ich nur noch ein wenig abwarten musste, denn sie würde – aufgeschreckt durch diese ungeheuerliche Tat – nach dir suchen und dich warnen.

Deshalb konnte ich ganz in Ruhe durch die über dem Auge entstehenden Projektionen verfolgen, wie sie das anstellte. Sie brauchte länger als ich erwartet hatte, um dich zu finden, versuchte es mit einem Abgleich der Daten deiner früheren Inkarnationen und verharrte eine ganze Weile auf der Darstellung deines mir bekannten letzten Ichs. Dadurch bekam ich eine Ahnung, welche Schäden die verzögerte Regeneration in deinem Geist hinterlassen haben musste, aber eine genauere Bestätigung fehlte mir noch.

Dann, mit einem Male veränderte sich das Bild und ich staunte wirklich nicht schlecht über dein neues Ich. Das Wasser lief mir prompt im Mund zusammen, denn in dieser neuen und frischen Inkarnation hattest du zum ersten Mal in deinen Leben wirklich Geschmack bewiesen.

Glaub mir, ich war in diesem Moment regelrecht angetan, von deinem nicht nur ausgesprochen hübschen, sondern auch erstaunlich unschuldigen Gesicht. Du hattest wieder die selben blauen Augen wie in deiner Jugend und das jungenhaft-charmante Lächeln, mit dem du mich schon als Kind und auf der Akademie bezaubert hast. Nur das lange, lockige Haar war ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber es passte zu deiner jetzigen Erscheinung.

Die Tardis bestätigte zudem ungewollt das Gerücht, das ich nie vergessen hatte, indem sie mir die Retina-Struktur deines Auges ein wenig zu genau zeigte: Du warst also tatsächlich zur Hälfte ein Erdling … ein Geheimnis, das Borusa und du wirklich gut gehütet hatten …  
Doch mich kümmerte das nicht – genau so wie früher, denn du warst genug Timelord, dass ich diesen Makel überleben würde, wenn ich deinen Körper übernahm, denn blieb bei meinem Entschluss, dir das bald alles zu nehmen … 

Gleichzeitig stieg tiefes Bedauern in mir auf, denn mein nur all zu menschlicher Körper reagierte mehr auf dich als mir recht war … obwohl er weiter schleichend vor sich hin verrottete.

Meine Finger wurden nämlich langsam von den Spitzen her taub und bei den Zehen sah es ähnlich aus. Aber die Teile auf die es ankam – nun die waren noch völlig in Ordnung und vielleicht ein wenig kräftig durchblutet! Gut, dass die Hose weit genug und Chang Lee damit beschäftigt war, über die Projektion zu staunen, während ich gegen mein plötzlich erwachtes Verlangen kämpfte.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte ich so lange mit dem Cheetah-Virus in mir gelebt, dass sich die instinktgesteuerten Gedankenstrukturen nun auch noch in mein Bewusstsein eingeprägt hatten und mit dem hormongesteuerten Körper der Erdlinge eine interessante Symbiose einging … 

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen, als ich dich betrachtete und deine Stimme hörte. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, deinen Körper gleich in doppelter Hinsicht zu bekommen …

Doch bevor ich mir überhaupt etwas in diese Richtung überlegen konnte, waren noch ein paar andere Probleme zu lösen: Auf der Akademie hatten sie uns davor gewarnt, das „Auge der Harmonie“ offen zu lassen – es würde zu viel Kraft verbrauchen und die Tardis auslaugen, was bereits jetzt, schon nach wenigen Minuten der Fall war.  
Also brauchten wir etwas, was in in dieser Epoche der Erdgeschichte wohl kaum auf der Straße zu finden war – das Herz einer Beryllium-Uhr. Und natürlich musste ich auch dich in meine Hände bekommen.

Das Glück war mir jedoch hold. Bevor die Tardis die Übertragung einstellte, fingen wir noch ein Telefongespräch der Ärztin mit der Klinik ab. Sie forderte einen Rettungswagen an, weil sie dich für völlig irre hielt und wieder in die geschlossene Abteilung verfrachten wollte.  
Ich grinste breit. Nun, dann sollte sie einen bekommen, denn wir waren schneller zur Stelle als der von der Klinik selbst losgeschickte Wagen, da sich vor allem Chang Lees Ortskenntnis bezahlt machte. So langsam wurde mir der Junge sympathisch und ich überlegte mir wirklich, ihn eine Weile zu behalten.

Ich lächelte still in mich hinein, als ich dich das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam, genoss deine quirlige Lebendigkeit, deinen mir nur all zu bekannten Eifer und die neugierige Unschuld, die dabei in deinem Gesicht zu sehen war. Und damit war mir auch klar, womit du noch eine ganze Weile zu kämpfen haben würdest: Amnesie.

Ganz offensichtlich hattest du noch nicht deine ganze Erinnerung zurückerlangt, sonst hättest du nicht so offen vor mir ausgeplaudert, was du wo tun wolltest, um die Tardis wieder in Gang zu bringen.

Dass du wohl doch gemerkt hattst, dass ich nicht ganz menschlich war, bekam ich zu spüren, als wir plötzlich anhalten mussten, und du die Gelegenheit nutztest, mir nicht nur die Sonnenbrille „versehentlich“ herunterzuziehen, sondern kurz darauf auch den Inhalt eines Feuerlöschers ins Gesicht sprühtest, um deiner Begleiterin und dir die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

Allerdings gelang es mir, die junge Frau an deiner Seite mit meinem Gift zu markieren … Chang Lee erwähnte später, dass es sich um die Ärztin namens Grace Holloway handelte, die dir den Tod gebracht hatte. Deshalb machten wir uns nicht die Mühe, euch wieder einzuholen oder gar zu verfolgen, denn dein Ziel kannte ich ohnehin.

Der Junge und ich ließen deshalb alles gelassen angehen … ich gefiel mir darin, dich nur ein wenig durch die Gegend zu scheuchen, ein paar Wachen auszuschalten, damit sie nicht unnötig im Weg herum standen und euch mit ein wenig Abstand zu folgen. Ich hatte Zeit und einen Trumpf in der Hand, von dem du nichts wusstest.

Nun, solltest du doch die Reparatur der Tardis übernehmen … ich wollte mir damit nicht mehr die Hände schmutzig machen … geschweige denn, dass ich dazu mit den tauben Fingern in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Stattdessen nutzte ich, als du diesen Teil der Arbeit erledigt hattest, meine, durch das auf sie gespuckte Ektoplasma geschaffene, geistige Verbindung zu der Ärztin schamlos aus und zwang ihr meinen Willen auf.

Ich machte sie, ohne dass es dir gewahr wurde, weil du zu sehr mit der Konsole beschäftigt warst, zu meiner gehorsamen Sklavin und auf meinen gedanklichen Befehl hin, schlug sie dich kurzerhand nieder, bevor du die Veränderungen an ihr und meine Nähe überhaupt bemerkt hast.

Das alles hätte nicht besser laufen können. 

Während ich zufrieden näher an deinen reglos ausgestreckten Körper neben der Konsole trat, schickte ich die beiden Erdlinge erst einmal mit ein paar knappen Anweisungen hinaus. Sie sollten eine der Transportbahren aus dem Rettungswagen holen … und sich dabei natürlich ein wenig Zeit lassen. Wie lange, das würde ich Grace schon noch mitteilen, denn das hier war ein Moment, der nur uns beiden gehören sollte … 

Gedankenverloren kauerte ich mich neben dir nieder, streckte eine behandschuhte Hand aus, um über dein weiches, lockiges Haar zu streichen und es nach hinten zu schieben, verbarg es doch viel zu viel von dem, was ich mir nun endlich in Ruhe ansehen wollte.

Dein Gesicht wirkte im entspannten Zustand noch jünger … aber um die Augen herum hatten sich die Erfahrungen deiner früheren Leben durchaus in Form von Krähenfüßchen eingegraben, was dich aber auch nicht hässlich und alt machte, eher im Gegenteil!

Dieses Antlitz war mehr denn je die Summe seiner Inkarnationen – mit harten Konturen, die durch ein abwechslungsreiche Leben geprägt worden waren und dann wiederum doch so sensibel und zart, wie in deiner Jugend wirkte, gerade um die Mundpartie herum.

Wie es wohl sein würde, deine Lippen zu spüren, deine Züge zu liebkosen? Meine Hände über deinen Körper wandern zu lassen, um dich ganz mein zu machen … 

Wärme stieg in meinem, in den Gliedern langsam erkaltenden, Körper auf und sammelte sich in meinem Unterleib, als das Verlangen erwachte und sein Recht forderte. Vor allem ein Gedanke setzte sich in meinem Kopf fest: Warum sollte ich nicht die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, so lange ich dazu noch fähig war? Was sprach dagegen außer dem Verlust von - zugegebenermaßen kostbarer – Zeit?

Ich entschied mich dazu, das Risiko einzugehen, denn ich wusste, eine solche Gelegenheit würde ich keinem weiteren Leben mehr bekommen. 

Also ging ich auf ein Knie und löste umständlich die Krawatte, um das Tuch dann achtlos neben deinem Kopf fallen zu lassen, öffnete dann genau so ungelenk langsam Weste und Hemd und fuhr mit den behandschuhten Fingern langsam über deine nackte Brust.

Vielleicht spürte ich nichts mehr von dieser Berührung, du dagegen scheinbar um so mehr, denn ich sah, wie dein Körper bei jeder meiner Berührungen erzitterte. Dann kam plötzlich ein leises Stöhnen aus deinem Mund.

Ich horchte auf, denn das war ganz und gar kein unwilliger Laut … Und den nahm ich kurzerhand als Aufforderung, dich unter den Achseln zu packen, so gut ich konnte, um deinen schlaffen Leib hochzuwuchten und dich zugegebenermaßen etwas unsanft auf einen Teil der Konsole zu bugsieren, der nicht so sehr mit Schaltern, sondern eher mit Sensorfeldern übersät war.

Etwas vorsichtiger lehnte ich deinen Kopf gegen den nur schwach leuchtenden, aber sich nicht bewegenden Zeit-Rotor und stellte mich zwischen deine weit gespreizten Beine. So konnte ich dich abstützen, ohne meine Hände dafür benutzen zu müssen.

Als nächstes beugte ich mich über dich und nahm deine weichen Lippen in Besitz. Küsste dich hart und verlangend, fuhr dann mit meinem Mund die Konturen deines Gesicht nach. Leckte mit der Zunge über deine weiche Haut, vergrub meinen Kopf in deiner Halsbeuge und atmete in tiefen Zügen deinen Duft ein, so als inhaliere ich eine lange nicht mehr zu mir genommene Droge.

Ein wilder Rausch erfasste mich, den ich jetzt weder stoppen konnte noch wollte. Auch wenn meine Hände jetzt bis zu den Knöcheln gefühllos aber wenigstens noch nicht völlig unbeweglich waren, sie beherrschten doch noch – unterstützt von meinen Lippen, meiner Zunge und meinem Verlangen - die Kunst auf deinem Körper zu spielen wie auf einem Instrument, um dich nach und nach in ein zitterndes Bündel voller Lust zu verwandeln.

Du kamst zwar langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein, aber es war längst durch das Gift meiner auf dich übertragenen Leidenschaft vernebelt und hinderte dich daran, die Umgebung klar wahrzunehmen und deinen Verstand einzuschalten, um dich ernsthaft gegen das zu wehren, was jetzt kam. Ja, vielleicht wolltest du es nicht einmal … 

Stattdessen wurdest du zum Opfer deiner eigenen so lange verleugneten Triebe. Deine Hände tasteten ziellos auf der Konsole, in der Luft herum, bis sie meinen Körper fanden und sich an ihm festklammerten, als bräuchtest du jetzt und hier jeden Halt, den du finden könntest.

Mit einem wohligen Maunzen erwidertest du meine Küsse und wurdest schließlich selbst aktiv, ohne jedoch deine Augen zu öffnen. Wozu auch, wenn dein hungriger Mund und deine neugierigen Hände genügten, um sich ganz dem Rausch der Sinne hinzugeben und mich zu ertasten.

Schließlich pressten sich deine Lenden gegen die meinem und signalisierten durch ihre ruckartiges Reiben, wie viel mehr du jetzt von mir wolltest.

War ich bereit, dir das zu geben? Oh ja!

Denn ich selbst war schon lange bereit für den letzten Schritt … und lachte für einen Moment triumphierend, ehe ich mich wieder fallen ließ, hatte ich dich doch nun an dem Punkt, an dem ich dich immer schon hatte haben wollen. Und diesmal würde ich unser Spiel ganz allein bestimmen, dich ein erstes und letztes Mal so nehmen, wie ich es mir immer in meinen Träumen gewünscht hatte:

Willig und ganz für mich bereit.

Nur ein paar letzte mühsame Handgriffe bei uns beiden waren notwendig und die störenden Hüllen in Form unserer Hosen rutschten an unseren Beinen herunter, bevor ich mich wieder vorbeugte und deine Hüften anhob, um dich in die richtige Position für mich zu bringen.

Mit einem wollüstigen Seufzer kamst du mir entgegen, als ich deine Beine gegen meine Schultern stützte und gabst dich ohne jeglichen Widerstand hin, als ich in dich drang und wir uns endlich zu einem leidenschaftlichen erotischen Tanz vereinten. Schon bald steigerten wir uns in einen wilden, hemmungslosen Taumel, der mich vergessen ließ, dass ich eigentlich im Sterben lag.

Ich rammte mich tief in dich hinein, du kamst mir hungrig entgegen und konntest davon nicht genug bekommen, wie dein leidenschaftliches Keuchen und Stöhnen verriet. Deine Finger klammerten sich in diesem Moment fast schmerzhaft in meine Arme, aber das entlockte mir nur ein tief aus der Kehle kommendes Knurren, während die Konsole unter meinen heftigen Stößen erzitterte. 

Und dann … öffnetest du deine von Lust verschleierten Augen und erlaubtest mir, in deine Seele zu sehen. In diesem einen Augenblick warst du völlig schutzlos – hast mir aus freiem Willen erlaubt, in deinen Geist zu tauchen, während unserer Körper den Höhepunkt erreichten und in einer heftigen Explosion überschritten.

Was ich dort fand bedeutete mir mehr als die körperliche Befriedigung des Augenblicks. Denn da war wieder die Zuneigung unserer Kindertage, unverdorben durch die Schatten unserer geistigen und körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen und meiner Grausamkeit, so als sei niemals ein Keil zwischen uns getrieben worden, niemals … 

Ich spürte deine unverfälschte, unverschleierte Liebe und wusste, dass sie echt war, denn lügen konntest du in dieser engen Geistesverbindung ebenso wenig wie ich!

Für eine kleine Ewigkeit fühlte ich mich geborgen und frei von allem, was mich bedrückt und gequält hatte, denn das hatte ich am allerwenigsten erwartet. War glücklich mit dem, was du mir gerade eben ohne Wenn und Aber geschenkt hattest und beschloss das auszukosten …

… auch wenn mich eine nagende Stimme darauf aufmerksam machte, wie viele Löcher deine Erinnerung durch die problematische Regeneration noch besaß. Kehrten die einmal zurück, würden deine Gefühle zu mir sicherlich nicht mehr so ungetrübt sein, würdest du alles andere als reine Liebe für mich empfinden.

Es war ohnehin unsinnig, darüber zu spekulieren … wenn ich dieses Hochgefühl jetzt noch weiter genießen oder mich wenigstens daran erinnern wollte, musste ich langsam etwas dafür tun. Das machte mir mein Körper unmissverständlich klar, denn inzwischen fingen auch die Unterarme an, gefühllos zu werden, so als seien sie schon lange abgetrennt.

Mit tiefem Bedauern zog ich mich aus dir zurück und versetzte dich, ehe ich die geistige Verbindung mit dir brach, zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit, ließ deinen Körper dann zurück auf den Boden gleiten, damit ich mir die Hose hochziehen und den Reißverschluss schließen, Hemd und Jacke zurecht zupfen konnte, was sich auch als immer schwieriger erwies.  
Erst dann rief ich Chang Lee und Grace wieder in die Tardis hinein, befahl ihnen dich anzuziehen und dann auf die fahrbare Trage zu heben, um dich dort festzuschnallen, damit du keinen Ärger machen konntest, bevor nicht alles so vorbereitet war, wie ich es haben wollte.

Während ich den beiden zusah, blickte ich nachdenklich an mir herunter und beschloss, mich dem Anlass angemessen umzuziehen. Zu verräterisch waren die Spuren deiner Leidenschaft auf meinem Hemd und meiner Jacke, zu intensiv der Duft männlicher Lust, der mich umgab. Aber das war es nicht allein.

Nichts sollte jetzt noch an diesen kostbaren Moment erinnern, der so niemals wiederkehren würde und den ich ganz für mich allein haben wollte. Deshalb löschte ich, bevor ich nach oben ging das Gedächtnis der beiden Menschen und blockierte auch in deinem Kopf das Wissen über den intimsten Moment unseres Lebens, auch wenn du dich dich nicht mehr lange an der Erinnerung hättest erfreuen können.

Denn ich hatte keine Lust darauf, mich deswegen vor den Erdlingen mit dir auseinandersetzen zu müssen, und den noch in mir nachhallenden Genuss durch deine sicherlich nicht sehr angenehme Reaktion verderben zu lassen. 

Außerdem schien ich schon damals zu ahnen, dass du mir auch diesmal wieder ein Schnippchen schlagen würdest, um nicht nur zum wiederholten Mal diesen jämmerlichen Planeten , sondern diesmal auch noch deinen Körper und deine restlichen Leben zu retten!

Und so schuf ich mir eine kleine Rückversicherung … mit der ich dich im geeigneten Moment würde foppen können. Nun, mein Liebster, der ist jetzt, wo ich dir das enthülle, tatsächlich gekommen … na, wie schmecken dir diese köstlichen Erinnerungen in just diesem Moment? Erwacht da nicht auch ein gewisses Kribbeln in dir, oder tobst du lieber herum und bezeichnest mich als Lügner …

Dabei ist es die reine Wahrheit, nicht mehr und nicht weniger als die die ehrliche Erinnerung an einen Moment, an den auch ich noch immer mit stiller Freude und warmen Gefühlen in meinem … zurück denke … Aber lassen wir das - ich schweife jetzt doch zu sehr ab.

Damals vergingen mir die wohligen Gefühle jedoch schneller als mir lieb war. Denn natürlich hast du es mit deinem dummen Geplapper wieder einmal geschafft, diesen dummen Jungen auf deine Seite zu ziehen, so dass ich ihn aus dem Verkehr ziehen musste, ehe er Ärger machen konnte.

Leider war ich dadurch auch gezwungen die Ärztin aus meinem Bann zu entlassen, um die letzte Phase meines Planes in Gang setzen zu können. Danach blieb keine Zeit mehr, mich auch noch um sie zu kümmern – und das war ein fataler Fehler, wie sich herausstellte.  
Sie sabotierte auf deine Anweisungen hin nicht nur meinen Plan, sondern schaffte es auch, noch uns ausgerechnet in dem Augenblick zu stören, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, in dem ich endlich deine verbleibenden Leben in mir spürte, deine Leidenschaft und Liebe …

Blind vor Zorn verlor ich jede Kontrolle über meinen Verstand und wollte dich nur noch töten, dich mit in den Tod reißen, der mir nun endgültig vor Augen stand. Und als mir auch das versagt wurde, habe ich dir nicht noch den Triumph gönnen wollen, wieder dein Mitleid über mir auszuschütten, nicht in meinen letzten Augenblicken.

Deshalb habe ich dein Angebot ausgeschlagen und mich lieber dem Sog des „Auges“ überlassen, anstatt deine Hand zu ergreifen. Immerhin halte ich dir heute zugute, dass du mich hattest retten wollen

Ich sollte jedoch schon bald bitter bereuen, dass ich damals viel zu stolz gewesen war, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, denn die Bosheit deiner Tardis überstieg noch meine eigene. Weißt du eigentlich, WIE eifersüchtig diese launenhafte Maschine auf jeden sein kann, der dir in irgend einer Weise zu nahe kommt?


	7. Spielball übler Kräfte ...

Die Konstrukteure hatten die alten Typ-40-Tardisse nicht ohne Grund frühzeitig aus dem Verkehr gezogen, etwas, was mich als Student immer irritiert hatte, aber heute verstehe ich die Entscheidung sehr gut: Der Versuch, den Schiffen ein eigenständiges Bewusstsein mit ausgeprägtem Willen zu erlauben, hatte sich nämlich als schwerer Fehler erwiesen!

Denn nicht immer kamen Timelords sofort am anvisierten Ziel an, sondern erst auf Umwegen. Stattdessen führten sie ihre Schiff an Orte, die sie viel interessanter fanden. Die Einmischung in die Probleme niederer Rassen war dadurch vorprogrammiert, auch war es unmöglich geworden, die Aufträge in der angemessenen Zeit und Würde zu erledigen.

Oder die Schiffe gestalteten ihr Inneres je nach Stimmung um, sorgten dafür, dass sich so mancher Passagier erst einmal für Tage in dem Labyrinth aus Räumen verlief, vor allem wenn sie diese unerfindlichen Gründen nicht ausstehen konnten. Gelegentlich musste auch der Pilot selbst unter diesem Spieltrieb seiner Tardis leiden.

Auch liebten sie es, sich auf eine ganz bestimmte Person zu prägen und keinen anderem mehr zu erlauben, sie vernünftig zu steuern, wenn diese nicht in der Nähe war … und das waren wohl nur die größten Schwächen der Baureihe, mit denen sich die Piloten und Konstrukteure herumschlagen mussten.

Kurzum … Tardisse dieser Baureihe waren im Grunde genau so schwer zu kontrollieren wie wir abtrünnige Timelords.

Eigentlich hätte mir das sympathisch sein müssen, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall!

Als jemand, der gerne die Fäden in der Hand hielt, hätte ich mir das nicht lange gefallen lassen und vermutlich nach Mitteln und Wegen gesucht, um den Geist in der Maschine zu dressieren, oder wenn mir das nicht gelungen wäre, abzutöten.

Jetzt litt ich regelrecht darunter, dass mich ein Bewusstsein gefangen hielt und gängelte, welches ich grundsätzlich als minderwertig erachtete.

Deine elende Tardis ließ mich deutlich spüren, was sie ganz persönlich von mir dachte, und spielte sich dann auch noch zu meinem Richter auf. Sie quälte mich auf alle erdenkliche Art und Weise, indem sie mich das Leid meiner Opfer erdulden ließ, auch die Grausamkeiten die ich dir persönlich zugefügt hatte.

Zu anderen Gelegenheiten hielt sie mir meinen niederträchtigen Charakter als Spiegelbild vor Augen. Scheinbar hatte sie einen Narren an einem irdischen Buch aus ihren Datenbanken gefressen und meinte mein ganz persönliches „Bildnis des Dorian Gray“ sein zu müssen.

Zugleich schirmte sie mich nach außen ab, so dass ich nicht beobachten konnte, was du in der Zwischenzeit eigentlich anstelltest, eine Tatsache, die mich ehrlich gesagt noch mehr ärgerte als ihre boshaften Visionen.

Als sie das merkte, gefiel es ihr, mir besonders in dieser Richtung weh zu tun. Wann immer ich mich in meine Träume flüchtete und in den Erinnerungen an unsere zärtlichen Momente Zuflucht suchen wollte, fand sie einen Weg, mich entweder aus diesen Gedanken heraus zu reißen, indem sie dein bösestes Lachen nachahmte, oder die Bilder aufs Perverseste verzerrte und mich dadurch der Lächerlichkeit preisgab.

Deine Tardis machte niemals einen Hehl daraus, dass sie mich bis zum „Ende der Zeit“ in sich einsperren und diese Ewigkeit nicht angenehm gestalten wollte.

Zu meinem Glück konnte sie ihr Versprechen jedoch nicht lange halten!

Was du angestellt hast, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie endlich die geistige Kontrolle über mich verlor, und ich mich deshalb aus ihrer Umklammerung winden konnte, erfuhr ich leider erst sehr, sehr viel später. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre es mir ohnehin egal gewesen, denn alles in mir schrie nur noch danach, Abstand von der Tardis und ihrem Zugriff zu gewinnen.

Dadurch geriet ich allerdings vom Regen in die Traufe, denn ich fand mich von einem Gedanken zum anderen plötzlich in vertrauten Gefilden wieder – der Matrix.

Leider hatten die anderen Timelords inzwischen dazugelernt, was die Überwachung der Zugänge betraf, und einige Fallen eingebaut, die umgehend vor Eindringlingen von Außen warnten und sie irgendwann sogar festsetzten. Deshalb konnte ich meine Freiheit als reines Bewusstsein auch nicht allzu lange genießen, tappte ich doch schneller in eines dieser engmaschigen Seelennetze als mir lieb war.

Und glaub mir, der Kastellan und seine Schergen hielten sich nicht lange damit auf, darüber zu staunen, dass ich noch „lebte“, sondern sperrten mich kurzerhand in einem besonders gesicherten Bereich der Matrix ein, nachdem sie mich identifiziert hatten.

Schon jetzt wurde Anklage wegen meiner Verbrechen gegen die Gesetze Gallifreys erhoben, aber man wollte sich Ruhe beraten, was man mit mir tun sollte. Es kam offensichtlich nicht mehr in Frage, mich einfach auszulöschen, so wie sie es einmal bei dir, ich glaube in deiner schwachen fünften Inkarnation, versucht haben, da man sich über dieses Stadium der Barbarei inzwischen längst erhaben fühlte und mich in dieser Form nicht als Gefahr ansah.

Die Langeweile und Stille in diesem neuen Gefängnis waren weitaus angenehmer als die ständigen Sticheleien und Gemeinheiten durch die Tardis, denen ich zuvor ausgesetzt gewesen war. Das hatte seine Vorteile, konnte ich mich doch schönen Träumen hingeben … Visionen und Erinnerungen … die dabei halfen, dass ich nicht schon durch das Warten wahnsinnig wurde.

Dafür sorgte leider etwas anderes …

Die Trommeln, die ich seit dem Blick in das ungebändigte Schisma hörte, kehrten in meinen Geist zurück. Lange hatte ich sie so weit verdrängen können, dass sie nur ein leises Pochen im hintersten Winkel meines Bewusstseins blieben – jetzt aber drängten sie sich immer dann in den Vordergrund, wenn ich es am wenigsten wollte.

Sie machten mich unruhig und nervös, nagten an mir, als wäre stecke ein Ruf dahinter, den ich um jeden Preis beantworten müsste … aber ich bekam einfach nicht heraus, wer ihn ausgeschickt hatte, was mir der Rhythmus sagen wollte, und was ich tun konnte, um das unangenehme Ziehen an meiner Seele loszuwerden.

Oft überlegte ich, mich jemandem anzuvertrauen, entschied mich allerdings in meinem Stolz dagegen … denn ich war mir sicher, dass meine Richter, das nur gegen mich ausgelegt und gleich zu den Geistern wahnsinniger Timelords verbannt hätten, die in der Todeszone um Rassilons dunklen Turm ihr Unwesen trieben – ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung und Vergebung.

Eine neue Hoffnung das unangenehme Wühlen in meinem Inneren vielleicht los zu werden, ergab sich, als mir Narvin, der neue Koordinator der Celestial Intervention Agency ein, vermutlich nur widerwillig vom Hohen Rat gebilligtes, Angebot machte: Wenn ich bereit war, mich voll und ganz in den Dienst der Timelords zu stellen und ein Agent der CIA würde, war man bereit, mir einen neuen Körper und Regenerationszyklus zuzugestehen.

War das ein Angebot, das ich hätte ablehnen können? Nein bestimmt nicht … und - wie wir ja erst kürzlich gesehen haben - hättest auch genau so wenig „Nein“ gesagt, dazu hängen wir zu sehr an unserer materiellen Existenz und dem Spaß den wir darin haben.

Leider änderte das an einer Sache nichts, denn die Trommeln in meinem Geist wurden nicht leiser, sondern arbeiteten beständig in mir weiter, als ich in die Welt der Lebenden zurück kehrte.

Da war es schon einfacher, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass ich diesmal weder im Gesicht noch auf dem Kopf eine annehmbare Haarpracht besaß – aber ich nahm es mit einem Schulterzucken hin. Schließlich konnte man nicht immer alles haben.  
Außerdem sah ich nicht ein, gleich ein Leben für mein Aussehen zu verschwenden, denn immerhin hatte ich etwas erhalten, was man sonst nur wenigen Timelords zugestand – und dass obwohl ich mit das nicht einmal mit edlen Taten verdient hatte.

Nein, ich war brav und spielte erst einmal mit. Da man mich sehr genau beobachtete, zeigte ich mich erst einmal reumütig und gehorsam, wurde der vorbildliche Agent Kappa-Chi, der der CIA alle Ehre zu machen versuchte.  
Zunächst gestand man mir natürlich nur kleine Aufträge zu, bei denen ich nicht viel Schaden anrichten konnte, für die aber eine gewisse Skrupellosigkeit und die Bereitschaft, sich die Hände blutig zu machen, erforderlich war.

Als die Koordinatoren langsam mehr Vertrauen zu mir fassten, erhielt ich nicht nur meine Tardis zurück, die inzwischen von dem Cheetah-Planeten geborgen worden war, und aus ihren Trümmern neu zusammengefügt, auf Gallifrey auf mich gewartet hatte, sondern auch größere Freiheiten bei den Missionen.

Nun konnten die Timelords nicht mehr unterbinden, dass ich meine neuen Zugangscodes in die Datenbanken der Matrix natürlich auch dafür nutzen, herauszufinden, wo du dich gerade herum triebst … 

Dabei stellte ich allerdings fest, dass sich etwas in mir verändert hatte ...

Dein immer noch recht ansehnlicher Anblick, selbst der melancholische Anblick in deinen Augen, der dich in meinem Augen früher noch reizvoller gemacht hätte, ließ mich jetzt vollkommen kalt, da waren nicht einmal mehr eine winzige Spur der so unterschiedlichen Gefühle die ich für dich hegte: Liebe und Verlangen, Hass und Zorn.

Mit Genugtuung registrierte ich allerding, dass du inzwischen auf Gallifrey auch nicht mehr so gut gelitten warst wie früher – meistens aufgrund deiner Eigenmächtigkeiten in Bezug auf den Blauen Planeten und die Auslegung der Gebote Rassilons, die den Timelords bereits mehrfach sauer aufgestoßen waren.

Man schätzte deine ständigen Manipulationen der Zeitlinien zugunsten der Erdlinge gar nicht, auch wenn sie immer noch innerhalb des Erlaubten blieben … in deinem Fall zählte wohl nicht die Schwere der Verbrechen wie beim umtriebigen „Mönch“ sondern eher die Summe deiner Eingriffe, die in ihren Augen längst ein gesundes Maß überschritten hatten.

Von dem Makel einer halbmenschlichen Abstammung deinerseits war in den Berichten der CIA erstaunlicherweise nicht die Rede, viel mehr von einer „Tat“, die zwar unsere Heimat gerettet hatte, dich aber zu einem zeitweisen Exil in einem anderen Universum verdammt hatte, nur weil die Märchenfigur Zagreus, mit der auch heute noch Kinder erschreckt wurden, durch dein wahnwitziges Handeln reale Gestalt angenommen hatte, und damit zu einer Bedrohung für das Zeitgefüge geworden war.

Eigentlich hätte mir deine Entwicklung zum Renegaten mehr als sympathisch sein sollen, aber das sehnsuchtsvolle Ziehen in meinem Körper, das mich früher immer erfüllt hatte, wenn ich dich auch nur neugierig aus der Ferne beobachtete, schien gänzlich verschwunden zu sein.

Zwar hätte ich das mit einem Schulterzucken abtun und mich der Gleichgültigkeit hingeben können, weil mir das viel Schererei ersparte, aber das konnte ich nicht, dazu steckte zu viel Stolz und Wut in mir.

Bald schon stellte ich mir Fragen: Handelte es sich bei meinem fehlenden Interesse an dir vielleicht um ein „Abschiedsgeschenk“ deiner Tardis? Ich bezweifelte es, denn unsere Trennung war abrupt und schmerzhaft gewesen – hätte ihr nicht erlaubt, so etwas in meinen Geist zu pflanzen, ohne dass ich dessen gewahr geworden wäre.  
Oder lag das an denen, die mich zurückgeholt hatten? War meine Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden mit mehr Bedingungen verknüpft gewesen, als sie mir gesagt hatten? Zuzutrauen war den Timelords alles – gerade die CIA war dazu bekannt, sich Probleme zurecht zu biegen, bevor sie zu solchen wurden.

Durch die immer stärker zur Sicherheit werdende Erkenntnis, dass Narvin und Co. dahinter steckten erwachte eisiger Zorn in mir. So gerne ich selbst andere manipulierte – ich hasste es, mich selbst gängeln und beherrschen zu lassen.

Diesen Aspekt meiner Persönlichkeit hatten die Verantwortlichen nicht abtöten können, weil er ein so starker Teil meines Wesens war, ohne den sie mich nicht für ihre schmutzigen Aufträge hätten gebrauchen können.

Deshalb fasste ich im Stillen einen Entschluss: Narvin, Straxus und die anderen Koordinatoren der CIA sollten nicht glauben, dass ich auf Dauer ihr williger Erfüllungsgehilfe sein würde, der mit seiner Skrupellosigkeit da Erfolg hatte, wo andere Timelords versagten, oder gar als ihr Henker agieren musste, damit deren Roben unbefleckt blieben. Aber noch wollte ich sie eine Weile in dem Glauben lassen, dass sie mich gebändigt hatten.

So begann ich im Geheimen meine Ränke zu spinnen, das Universum mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu beobachten, um die nächste günstige Gelegenheit abzuwarten, durch ein Hintertürchen zu verschwinden und wieder mein eigenes Ding zu machen.

Und wenn wir uns bis dahin über den Weg laufen sollten, nahm ich gelassen an, würde mich das sicherlich nicht stören oder gar zu einem dummen Fehler verleiten, so wie früher. Zumindest das konnte ich als Vorteil anerkennen.

Aber ich sollte mich gehörig täuschen!

Denn zu einem Aufeinandertreffen von uns beiden kam es früher als erwartet. Ohne Narvins Wissen und Billigung hatte der mittlerweile für immer aus dem Leben geschiedene, Straxus dich mit Billigung des Lord-Präsidenten zum Beschützer von jemandem gemacht, den auch ich in meine Hände bekommen wollte. Und wir kennen das ja – hast du einmal jemanden unter deine Fittiche genommen… dann lässt du ihn nicht mehr so schnell seiner Wege ziehen, wenn er deiner Meinung nach immer noch Hilfe braucht … 

So war es unvermeidlich, dass wir uns eines Tages in einer Arztpraxis gegenüber standen, die ich mit viel Vergnügen schon eine ganze Weile in der Zeitzone der frühen 1970ger Jahre auf der Erde betrieb. Diesmal erlaubte ich mir sogar den Luxus einer Assistentin, die mir mit wachsender Begeisterung zur Hand ging und fand Geschmack daran, meine Untaten nicht mehr nur alleine zu begehen, sondern einen Mitstreiter zu haben, der genau so leidenschaftlich an die Sache heran ging wie ich.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich dich sah: Wo war der unschuldige, sensible Gefährte hin, den ich zuletzt in der Tardis geliebt habe? Der schüchterne und sanfte Freund meiner Jugend, der nur selten aus sich heraus kam? Der leidenschaftliche Verteidiger seiner Vorstellungen und Ideale, der lieber sich als andere zu opfern bereit war?

Der Mann, den ich jetzt vor mir sah, strahlte schon in seinen Bewegungen unterdrückte Wut aus und konterte meine Spitzfindigkeiten mit einer an Zynismus reichenden Bissigkeit. Du sprachst zwar immer noch von den moralischen Grundsätzen, die dir wichtiger als alles andere waren – aber ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht mehr vieler Tiefschläge bedurfte, um auch dich endlich etwas tun zu lassen, was du auch jetzt noch nicht in Betracht zogst!

Unsere Begegnung gab mir jedenfalls den Anreiz, nun endlich meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und die CIA hinter mir zu lassen. Schließlich gab es etwas, was ich bisher noch nicht geschafft hatte – nämlich das Universum unter meine Knute zu bekommen … und das, was sich gerade in den Zeitströmen entwickelte waren geradezu ideale Hilfsmittel. Außerdem juckte es mir in den Fingern, mich endlich wieder mit einem ebenbürtigen Gegner zu messen, der sich genau so wenig einschätzen lassen wollte, wie ich.

Ich wusste schon, wenn ich dafür benutzen konnte, um meinen beiden Zielen näher zu kommen, und amüsierte mich, auch über die Tatsache, dass für die Existenz des Dalek-Time-Controllers in diesem und das zunehmende Chaos in gleich mehreren Zeitströmen wieder einmal du verantwortlich warst – und das in gleich mehreren Inkarnationen!

Also hatte ich als aufrechter Agent der CIA sogar die Pflicht dir gehörig auf die Finger zu klopfen und deinem Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten. Gleichzeitig konnte ich durch diese selbstgewählte Aufgabe endlich so eigenmächtig handeln wie ich wollte, ohne gleich selbst wieder ausgebremst zu werden … 

Leider war Narvin nicht ganz so beschränkt in seinem Denken, wie ich bisher angenommen hatte, denn in dem Moment, in dem er mich aus seinem Zugriff verlor, holte er sich dich an seine Seite, wenn auch zunächst nicht ganz freiwillig... Aber als du erst einmal überzeugt warst, dass nur du allein etwas gegen meine Machenschaften unternehmen könntest, gingst du natürlich wieder mit ganzem Feuereifer an die Sache.

Das reizte mich besonders, denn ich stellte fest, dass die Trommeln in meinem Kopf immer genau dann schwächer wurden, wenn du in meiner Nähe warst. Bereits deine Stimme half mir dabei, immer tiefere Breschen in die Barrieren zu schlagen, die meine alten Gefühle zu dir, aber auch meinen Willen blockiert hatten.

Dafür war musste ich wohl in Kauf nehmen, dass, Schwierigkeiten und meine Niederlage bereits vorprogrammiert waren, wenn du ins Spiel kamst. So sollte es auch diesmal sein.  
Unser letztes Kräftemessen brachte mir nicht nur das lange Exil auf einer Welt ein, auf der sich Daleks und Sontaraner bekriegten, bis sie einander ausgerottet hatten, sondern auch meine erste Regeneration in diesem Lebenszyklus.

Letztendlich hatte ich keine andere Wahl, denn ich saß wieder einmal ohne Tardis hier fest, da du mir meine einfach gestohlen hattest. Ich musste also sehen, wie ich anders zurecht und von diesem Planeten kam.  
Nachdem meine Notrufe nicht beantwortet wurden, brauchte es viele Jahre, bis ich genug Ressourcen zur Hatte, mit deinen ich kleines Raumschiff der Sontaraner so weit wiederhergestellt hatte, dass ich diese unselige Welt verlassen konnte … 

… nur um dann erstaunt festzustellen, dass Raum und Zeit auch ohne mich in Brand geraten konnten. Der Zeitkrieg hatte seinen Anfang genommen und ob ich wollte oder nicht – man verpflichtete mich, als ich auf die ersten Timelords traf - ohne Umschweife dazu, meinen Teil dazu beizutragen, um Gallifrey und das Zeitgefüge zu beschützen.

Die Zeit der friedlichen Beobachter und weisen Hüter des Universums, war ganz offensichtlich vorbei, denn nun wurden Krieger an die Front gerufen, die nicht nur in einer Zeitzone zu finden war.

Ein neuer Lord-Präsident hatte die Macht übernommen, ein Timelord, der einen Kurs der Härte und Entschlossenheit einschlug, den unsere Rasse schon lange nicht mehr gegangen war, und vermutlich den wenigsten Mitgliedern des Hohen Rates gefiel. Vermutlich hatten sie sich ganz andere Lösungen von ihrem selbst herbei gerufenen „Retter“ versprochen und bekamen nun die Quittung für ihre Naivität. 

Aber bitte, was sollte man anderes von Rassilon, dem Gründungsvater unserer Zivilisation erwarten, als kalte Entschlossenheit? 

In der Dämmerung der Zeit hatte er sich , als es noch um das nackte Überleben unserer Rasse ging, keine Schwäche erlauben dürfen. Friedfertigkeit und Diplomatie wären in den Konfrontationen mit den Vampirlords und anderen aggressiven Völkern eher gefährlich gewesen. Stattdessen beschloss er unsere Physiologie zu beeinflussen und uns Waffen in die Hand zu geben, mit denen wir unsere Feinde ohne viel Federlesens niederringen konnten, um dann als mächtigstes Volk des Universums die Regeln zu diktieren.

Er und seine Freunde waren beim Reiten der Zeitströme immer bereit gewesen, jedes Risiko ein- und niemals einer Schlacht aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn sie sie für notwendig hielten. Jedenfalls dachte er viel pragmatischer und skrupelloser, als uns die Mythen und Legenden heute weiß machten wollen … und das bekam unser Volk nun zu spüren.

Ich hingegen folgte Rassilon gerne, denn er sprach mir aus dem Herzen!

Außerdem verurteilte er mich nicht aufgrund meines Charakters, so wie es der Hohe Rat immer getan hatte, sondern erkannte und förderte meine wahren Stärken als Kämpfer und Killer. Deshalb zog ich freudig und bereitwillig für unsere Heimat in die Schlacht – versprach Rassilon mir doch im Gegenzug sogar persönlich die Vergebung aller Verbrechen und damit auch meine absolute Rehabilitation.

Ich sah mich bereits als einer seiner Gefährten, fühlte mich als der zweite Omega … ohne daran zu denken, welches Schicksal diesen erwartet hatte. Ohne es zu wissen fand ich meinen Meister, denn seine schmeichelnden Worte lullten mich ein, ließen mich nicht erkennen, wie sehr er mich belog und täuschte . Denn damals ahnte ich noch nicht, dass Rassilon mich bereits verraten hatten und nicht mehr in mir sah als eine Marionette, die an seinen Fäden tanzten.

Und was dich betraf – nun, unsere Rollen schienen sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt umgekehrt zu haben, denn du warst nun der Kriminelle, der Rebell und Renegat, den Rassilon eher tot als lebendig sehen wollte. Er nannte dich einen Hochverräter und verhängte den Bann Gallifreys über dich, so dass du zu Freiwild für jeden Timelord und Kopfgeldjäger anderer Rassen wurdest.

Alles geschah ganz offensichtlich nur, weil du dich vor dem versammelten Hohen Rat standhaft geweigert hattest, dich ihm in irgend einer Form zu unterwerfen und wie alle anderen einen Eid auf ihn abzulegen.  
Das nahm er dir sehr, sehr übel, wie ich ich auch ohne Nachfragen mitbekam, denn es war ihm anzusehen, wann immer dein Name fiel: Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bekam ich mit, dass dich jemand noch stärker hassen konnte, als ich es in meinem dunkelsten Stunden jemals gekonnt hätte … 

Das entfachte in mir nicht nur Hochachtung, sondern einige, wenn auch noch nicht alle alten Gefühle, die ich schon längst vergessen glaubte. Ich war irgendwie stolz auf deine unerwartete Stärke und deinen Mut, deinen unbeugsamen Sturkopf und die Leidenschaft für deine moralischen Prinzipien einzustehen, auch wenn dich das alles kosten konnte. 

Jetzt hätte ich dich liebend gerne wiedergesehen, um mich selbst von deinem rebellischen Geist zu überzeugen und dich vor Rassilons Zorn zu verstecken. Denn das würde dich mir gegenüber verpflichten und mir die Möglichkeit geben, eines Tages einen Gefallen von dir einfordern zu können … doch zu einer weiteren Begegnung kam es leider nicht mehr. 

Eine große Schlacht, in der ich unsere Streitkräfte gegen den geheimen Herrscher der Daleks – ihren offensichtlich nicht tot zu kriegenden Schöpfer Davros – führte, verschlug mich nämlich geradewegs in den Schlund des Albtraumkindes …


	8. Im Mahlstrom der Zeit

Frag mich jetzt nicht, wie ich überlebt habe, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich auch von Glück reden, dass meine Erinnerungen daran vollständig ausgelöscht oder zumindest so tief vergraben sind, dass ich sie nicht mehr an die Oberfläche zurückrufen kann.

Denn – so heißt es ja schließlich auch in unseren Mythen – das Albtraumkind verzehre den Verstand jedes denkenden Wesens und lasse nur eine ausgebrannte, irrsinnige Hülle zurück, die es in einen Ableger seiner selbst verwandle …

Und komme mir jetzt bitte nicht mit der Behauptung, dass genau das mit mir passiert sei!

Wir wissen es beide besser, dnn dann wäre ich heute wohl bestimmt nicht mehr so darauf erpicht, deine Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe zu gewinnen, mein lieber Doktor! Vermutlich würde ich dich in dem Fall nicht einmal mehr wiedererkennen … 

Nun, das musst du dir eingestehen, wir beide wissen inzwischen doch genau, wer und was für meinen Wahnsinn wirklich verantwortlich gewesen ist! Nur damals war ich mir dessen einfach nicth bewusst … diese Erkenntnis kam spät … viel zu spät – aber lassen wir das.

Ich muss damals am Ende der Schlacht zumindest etwas getan haben, durch das ich mich im allerletzten Augenblick aus dem zuschnappenden Schlund habe retten können, wenngleich auch zu einem Preis, den ich nicht so gerne zahlte, weil mir wieder einmal alle Fäden aus der Hand gerissen wurden.

Die in Aufruhr geraten Ströme des Vortex schleuderten mich in einem irrsinnigem Wirbel an das Ende der Zeit, während sie die Tardis in einen Haufen Splitter zerschredderten.

Es war vermutlich instinktiver Selbstschutz, in die Gestalt eines neugeborenen Kindes zu regenerieren, das noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen konnte, ohne von den Erinnerungen an den Mahlstrom belastet zu werden.  
Mein Bewusstsein als Timelord selbst floh in ein Artefakt, dass man später bei mir fand und als Erbe meiner unbekannten Herkunft anvertraute, als ich alt genug war.

Du kennst das Spiel ja genau so gut – trenne den Körper von der Seele und werde dadurch für alle unauffindbar, auch für dich selbst … 

Mein Leben als einfacher Sterblicher verlief zunächst sehr harmonisch und still, da ich auch die Trommeln in die Uhr eingeschlossen hatte und so frei von ihnen und ihrem Drängen war. Damals ein Glück – heute weiß ich, dass es ein schwerer Fehler war, denn sie konnten in dieser Zeit mehr Macht über mein wahres Ich gewinnen und ganz mit ihm verschmelzen.

Ohne zu wissen, wer und was ich war, wuchs ich unter einem sterbenden Sternenhimmel in der letzten Enklave der Menschheit auf, lernte für einige Jahre ein Glück kennen, dass mir in meinem ersten Leben nicht vergönnt gewesen war – aufmerksame und liebevolle Eltern, die immer für mich da waren, mich förderten, beschützten und behüteten, anstatt mich zu bestrafen, einzuschränken und maßzuregeln.

Diejenigen, mein Wimmern unter einem ganzen Berg von Staub und Splittern gehört und mich hastig ausgegraben hatten, nannten mich „Yana“ und erzählten mir immer wieder die „Legende des letzten Sternenkindes“, weil ich wie dieses ihrer Aussage nach in einem leuchtenden Blitz auf diese sterbende Welt niedergefahren sei.

Wann immer ich kleiner Junge weinte, weil ich Angst vor der Einsamkeit hatte, nahmen sie mich in die Arme und trösteten mich. „Du bist nicht allein“, pflegten sie zu sagten … nicht ahnend, wie recht sie damit hatten. „Wir sind immer für dich da, so lange wir leben.“

Freunde hatte ich trotzdem wenige. Viele der anderen Eltern ließen ihre Kinder nicht an mich heran, weil ich ihnen zu unheimlich war, mich in ihren Augen zu schnell entwickelte und sie sich nicht sicher waren ob doch vielleicht zu viel Futurekind in mir steckte … und den wenigen Gleichaltrigen, mit denen ich spielen durfte, war ich bald schon viel zu weit voraus.  
Da das Wissen der Timelords langsam in meinen Kopf zurück kehrte, beschäftigte ich mich schon in sehr jungen Jahren mit den Wissenschaften, lernte von den Erwachsenen oder studierte in den Büchern. Darüber vergaß ich ganz die Gelüste und Leidenschaften, die andere junge Sterbliche in dieser Phase meines Lebens plagten. Meine Leidenschaft gehörte – wie sagt man so schön … keinem sterblichen Wesen, sondern der Wissenschaft.

Tatsächlich empfand ich beim Anblick schöner Frauen und Männer nichts, nicht einmal ein leises Kribbeln, auch wenn ich sicherlich nicht gefühllos war. Ja, ich weinte bittere Tränen, als die Futurekind meinen Vater töteten und rastete fast aus, als sie auch meine Mutter so schwer verletzten, dass sie dahinsiechte und Monate zum Sterben brauchten.

Mir genügten die Träume, die in dieser Zeit durch meinen Kopf geisterten, die Erinnerung an einen Schatten, der mir mehr Zärtlichkeit und Liebe schenkte, als es ein reales Mädchen oder ein junger Mann hätten tun können.

In meiner menschlichen Phase war ich durchaus bereit, Lust zu empfinden … aber nur gegenüber demjenigen, der mir damals sein Herz geschenkt hatte und ich ihm das meine. Deshalb hielt ich mich vom Treiben meiner Altersgenossen fern und suchte nicht nach einem Ersatz … immer wenn ich einen anderen im Arm hielt, war es doch so, dass ich … ich plötzlich spürte – nein, das war es nicht. Es war nicht das, was ich wollte.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich ertappte mich dabei, manchmal in die immer geringer werdenden Sterne zu blicken und darauf zu hoffen, dass er wieder erscheinen würde … der Mann mit dem klassisch schönen Gesicht und den leuchtenden, unbelasteten Augen mit dem Schimmer eines Sommermorgens, der mich voller Liebe ansah und mich wieder vollständig machen würde, nun nachdem meine Eltern nicht mehr lebten.

Ja, mein Freund, das war der Nachhall des intimen Moments der absoluten Hingabe, den wir vor einer Ewigkeit auf der Konsole der Tardis miteinander geteilt hatten. Der Traum, der Yana dabei half, seine Ideen auch in die Tat umzusetzen.

Und irgendwann war auch diese Phase vorüber, ich über das Alter hinaus, in dem Liebe das Wichtigste im Leben zu sein schien. Schließlich sahen die anderen Bewohner der Enklave in mir nur noch den Erfinder, Mentor und Lehrer, den weisen Mann, zu dem sie aufsahen.

Sie nannten mich nun Professor, um mich zu ehren und stimmten jeder meiner Ideen zu, so verrückt sie im ersten Augenblick auch erscheinen mochte. Ach, wenn ich so zurückdenke, es war schon angenehm, Macht zu besitzen, ohne sie erzwingen zu müssen. Seltsam aber wahr – ich war als Yana mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit mir und meiner Welt, jedenfalls weitaus glücklicher als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben.

Über Jahrzehnte bauten wir an einer Rakete, die uns fort von der sterbenden Heimat in eine glücklichere Welt, das uns verheißene „Utopia“ tragen würde, weit weg von den Futurekind, die sich gierig nach dem Fleisch der Menschen verzehrten, und immer wieder gegen die Barrieren der Enklave anstürmten, wenn sie draußen nicht genug Nahrung fanden.

In ihnen hatte sich die menschliche Rasse in ihrer schlimmsten Form manifestiert. Aber ich bewies ihnen, dass der Verstand mächtiger war als ihr raubtierhafter Instinkt.

Yana mochte zwar den Tod nicht besonders, weil seine Bemühungen dem unausweichlichen Ende dieser Welt entgegen und auf die Flucht in das märchenhafte „Utopia“ hin arbeiteten, aber auch in ihm blitzte immer wieder Befriedigung auf, wenn die Futurekind an den Barrieren fielen und ihr Leben aushauchten.

Immerhin hatte er Grund genug, sie zu hassen und ich denke mein Wesen konnte ich damals auch im unvollständigen Zustand nicht wirklich verleugnen.

Der Bau an der Rakete schritt zügig voran und wir würden nicht mehr lange brauchen, um sie zu starten und diesen dunklen Ort ohne Sonne endlich zu verlassen, auch wenn noch ein paar Probleme zu lösen waren, konnte ich doch noch keinen sicheren Start gewährleisten.

Nun, im Herbst meines sterblichen Lebens war ich frei von dem pochenden Drängen und Wühlen in meinem Kopf und tatsächlich glücklich mit meinen Taten und der Liebe, die mir die anderen Sterblichen schenkten, wollte nur noch ein Ziel erreichen bevor meine Existenz endete – uns alle „Utopia“ nahe bringen.

Das aber änderte sich in jener Stunde, als Chan-tho in mein Labor gerannt kam und mir aufgeregt von einer blauen Kiste erzählte, die sich plötzlich in der Nähe der Zäune um unsere Enklave materialisiert hatte, und die drei Flüchtlinge, die es gerade noch geschafft hatten, vor den Futurekind zu entkommen und durch das große Tor eingelassen zu werden.

Yana sagte dies damals natürlich alles nichts. Der gute, alte Professor freute sich natürlich über die geretteten Leben und bat Chan-tho, dass sie zu ihm gebracht werden könnten, da sie mehr als einfache Flüchtlinge zu sein schienen.

Aber er griff dabei immer wieder nervös nach seiner Taschenuhr.

Ja mein Lieber – Gedanken kann man vielleicht wegsperren, so dass sie einen nicht mehr stören und ärgern – nicht aber Gefühle. Und die einzigartige Mischung aus Hass und Liebe, Leidenschaft und Wut, die mich in deiner Gegenwart erfüllte – wühlte den guten alten Yana – ohne dass er wusste, warum – immer mehr auf, vor allem als er dir endlich gegenüber stand.

Oh ja … was war er angetan von deinem Wissen und deinem Angebot, allen zu helfen. Wie glücklich war der alte Mann über den ähnlich regen und brillianten Geist des dürren jungen Mannes, dem er erst nicht alles lang und breit erklären musste, sondern sofort verstand und Vorschläge machte, zu denen er nicht „Nein!“ sagen konnte.

Und auch wenn mein Bewusstsein noch weggeschlossen war … so bekam es doch genug mit, um zu frohlocken und langsam zu erwachen, angetrieben durch das drängende Pochen, dass nun ganz und gar Eins mit ihm geworden war.

Indessen ließ sich Yana von deiner Leidenschaft anstecken und erlaubte dir tatsächlich das Ruder zu übernehmen, um die Rakete endlich zu den Sternen und hinauf nach Utopia zu bringen. „Chan-tho, bitte sorge dafür, dass die Blaue Box in mein Labor gebracht wird und folge dann den Anweisungen des Doktors“, sagte er, während er an deiner Seite arbeitete, um alles vorzubereiten, um der Rakete die Initialzündung zu verschaffen, die sie brauchte, um hinauf zu den Sternen geschleudert zu werden.

Immer wieder sah er dich an, um deine Erklärungen genau mitzubekommen, um alles von dem zu erfassen, was du sagtest. Und doch ahnte er, dass der Blick in deine warmen, braunen Augen nicht gut war. Dennoch warst du ihm zu fremd, um sich dir wirklich anzuvertrauen – und das war auch gut so.

Kein Wunder … weckte seine Verwirrung doch immer mehr meines Timelord-Verstands, auch wenn ein Großteil noch weggesperrt war … und damit alle Erinnerungen.  
Fast schon amüsiert beobachtete ich durch Yanas Augen, wie sehr du in deinen Bemühungen aufgingst, und dabei völlig übersahst, was gerade neben dir vor sich ging.

Nun ja, ich hatte schon andere deiner Inkarnationen erlebt, die sich hektisch und nervös nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren konnten, aber diese hier übertraf alles. Du warst regelrecht blind für das Wabern meiner Aura …

Dennoch war ich froh darüber, als du mit deinem Gefährten, diesem Jack Harkness, abzogst, um dich um ein radioaktives Problem zu kümmern, dass uns noch daran hinderte zu starten, und mich mit Chan-Tho allein zurück gelassen hast.

Denn Yana, der sanfte und gütige alte Professor … die Maskerade meines wahren Ichs entwickelte plötzlich ein Eigenleben und fing an sich gegen die Auslöschung zu wehren - seine über Jahrzehnte ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit kämpfte gegen meinen Verstand. Aber er hatte keine Chance.

Und weißt du, dass du mir dabei noch geholfen hast ihn zu besiegen? 

Nicht nur die Nähe deiner Tardis war der Anlass für meine Befreiung ausschlaggebend wurden auch noch ein paar nette kleine Schlüsselworte, die du in der Unterhaltung mit Jack in den Raum warfst, mir aber endlich die Kraft gaben, aus meinem Gefängnis auszubrechen.

Mein ursprüngliches Bewusstsein drängte als leuchtender Nebel zurück in den Körper der viel zu lange menschlich gewesen war, viel zu lange einfältig, gefühlsduselig und moralisch. Und ja ich genoss es, den alten Professor in seine Schranken zu verweisen und seine Erfahrungen mein zu machen, denn ich kehrte nun in meiner vollen, selbstbewussten und zielstrebigen Herrlichkeit in das Universum zurück!

Mir war das Pochen in meinem Kopf im Augenblick der Befreiung so etwas von egal … stattdessen erfüllte mich die Lust, alles auszuleben, was ich so lange vermisst hatte – vor allem dir ein Schnippchen zu schlagen, als ich wieder deine Stimme hörte … und in ihr las, wie ahnungslos du warst.

Oh ja, ich wollte dich demütigen, indem ich dir zeigen würde, wem du da eigentlich gerade vertraut und geholfen hast, und quälen, indem ich dich und deine Begleiter einfach zurückließ. Denn die Flucht nach vorne hatte begonnen … erfüllte das Röhren des Raketenantriebs doch die Enklave und schlossen sich die Türen zum Flugkörper vor euren Nasen.

Schnell drückte ich ein paar Knöpfe, und sorgte dafür, dass sich die Barrieren abschalteten, während das Gebäude um uns herum immer mehr vibrierte. Oh ja, die Futurekind würden durch den Start der Rakete angelockt, nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, und dann … schade, ich hätte gerne mitangesehen, wie sie dich zerfleischen und auffressen würden.

Wenn ich heute daran zurückdenke, wundere ich mich, warum mein erster bewusster Gedanke um dieses Verlangen kreiste – und nicht um die Freude, endlich wieder am Leben – und in deiner Nähe zu sein. Immerhin hatte ich kurz vor der letzten großen Schlacht noch ganz anders über dich gedacht, hatte dich retten, dich beschützen wollen.

Warum war ich nur so besessen davon? Damals stellte ich mir diese Fragen nämlich überhaupt nicht, sondern hielt das, was ich tat für richtig. Heute glaube ich, dass mir die Trommeln, die ein Teil meines Geistes waren, nachdrücklich einhämmern wollten, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen, bevor du weiteren Ärger machen konntest …

Außerdem hatte ich leider nicht die Zeit, mir weiter über uns Gedanken zu machen, denn ich musste mich damit herumschlagen, dass die liebe Chan-tho, Yanas Assistentin meinem jetzigen Körper den Garaus machte, weil sie verhindern wollte, dass ich … aber lassen wir diese alten Geschichten einfach fallen.  
Nun ja, Schusswunden sind nicht tödlich für einen Timelord, sie lösen nur eine Regeneration aus – und meine jetzige wurde hier auch noch durch die Nähe zu deiner Tardis stabilisiert!  
Ach ja dein armes Schiff kapierte erst gar nicht, dass sie mich regelrecht dabei unterstützte, eine neue und starke Inkarnation zu schaffen, die sich nicht erst noch stundenlang mit den Folgen der Erneuerung herumschlagen musste, sondern gleich einsatzbereit war.

Ebenso froh war ich darüber, den alten Körper von Professor Yana abzuwerfen, der viel zu kraftlos und ausgebrannt für meine neuen, hochfliegenden Pläne war. Mit ihm streifte ich auch seine moralischen Grundsätze und seine Gefühlsduselei ab, die sich viel zu tief in seinen Teil des Verstands eingefressen hatten.

Wie sollte ich Chan-tho dafür danken? Nun ja, ich hinderte sie nicht daran, zu sterben, sondern beschäftigte mich lieber damit, deine Tardis unter meine Kontrolle zu bringen. Das war gar nicht einmal so schwer, denn sie war immer noch irritiert darüber, dass sie mich einerseits kannte und dann doch wieder nicht richtig einordnen konnte.

Dadurch war sie mir für für einen Moment hilflos ausgeliefert … und das war es dann.

Ihre Unterwerfung erfüllte mich mit genau so tiefer Genugtuung wie dein entsetzter Blick, als ich dir die Tür deines Schiffes der Nase zuwarf und dich damit aus deinem eigenen Heim aussperrte. Ja – damit hast du nicht gerechnet, mein Lieber, oder?

Nun ich weidete mich noch eine ganze Weile an dem letzten Blick aus deinen hübschen braunen Augen.  
Sie waren vielleicht voller Wut und Fassungslosigkeit, so wie dein zorniger Aufschrei, aber jemand der dich gut genug kannte, sah in ihnen auch noch etwas, dass man trotzdem als wahre Freude bezeichnen kann. Ich fing bei unserem intensiven Augenkontakt nämlich den Hauch eines Gedankens auf, der dich trotz aller Raserei ebenfalls erfüllte: 'Ich bin nicht länger allein! Ich bin nicht der Letzte von uns …'

Damals registrierte ich allerdings nur am Rande, wie sehr du dich nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig verändert hattest, denn ich war erfüllt vom Trommelklang und meinen daraus resultierenden fixen Ideen, und wollte mich deshalb nicht länger mit dir und deinem Aussehen oder Innenleben beschäftigen.

„Nun, wie ist es auf verlorenem Posten zu stehen?“ rief ich hinein und wartete deine Antwort nicht ab. nahm mir nur noch die Zeit, dich ein wenig über das Comlink zu verhöhnen und die Tardis auf eine Reise zu einem unbekannten Ziel zu zwingen … 

„Leb wohl, Doktor!“

Irgendwie ahnte ich schon damals, dass dies nicht vermutlich nicht die letzte unserer Begegnungen sein würde. Auch wenn die Futurekind, denen ich die Tore geöffnet hatte, bereits gegen die Tür des Labors hämmerten - ich war mir sicher, dass du einen Weg aus dieser misslichen Lage finden würdest

Mir war das verräterische Armband am Handgelenk eines deiner Begleiter nämlich nicht entgangen, auch wenn ich mich erst daran erinnerte, als ich die Tardis in den Zeitstrom springen ließ und noch überlegte, welches Ziel ich als nächstes ansteuern würde.

Mit dem Vortex-Manipulator aus dem 51. Jahrhundert im Besitz dieser seltsamen Zeitanomalie, die sich selbst Jack Harkness nannte, würdest du mir sicherlich mit ein wenig Trickserei folgen können, immerhin war Improvisationstalent immer deine Stärke gewesen …   
Also, schlussfolgerte ich daraus, würde ich mich auf unsere nächste Begegnung besonders gut vorbereiten. Meine Kiefer mahlten, genau so wie meine Gedanken, als ich zu grübeln begann.

Diesmal musste die Falle einfach perfekt sein, um dich in meine Hand zu bekommen, um dann … dann … dann … 

Ich stöhnte, als die Trommel alles andere zu übertönen versuchten und ruderte zurück. Das würde sich finden, wenn ich dich erst einmal festgesetzt hatte. Und egal, was das Pochen in meinem Inneren gerade unerbittlich forderte, das Verlangen in mir, meine Gefühle für dich, sträubten sich massiv dagegen, dich sofort und endgültig aus den Zeitströmen tilgen.

Nachdem ich die eine wichtige Spur gelegt hatte, der du leicht folgen konntest, den zielgerichteten Punkt in Raum und Zeit, zu dem ich dich erwarten würde, sprang ich mit der Tardis erst einmal zurück in die Zukunft. Immerhin hatten wir Yanas rührigen Traum ja trotz gewisser Entwicklungen auf den Weg gebracht, und ich beschloss das für mich auszunutzen.  
Nun, immerhin schuldeten mir die Überlebenden ja sozusagen ihre Rettung … und ich war niemand, der Sterblichen etwas schenkte. Deshalb würde ich „Utopia“ nun in meine Vorstellung des Paradieses verwandeln.

Mein erstes Ziel wäre auch beinahe mein letztes geworden, da dein Schiff ganz schön bockte, als ich mich einen Moment zu sehr meinen Phantasien ergab und dadurch etwas zu unachtsam wurde. Aber ich machte ihr durch einen miesen Trick, vom dem ich in meiner Zeit als Agent der Celestial Intervention Agency erfahren hatte, sehr schnell klar, wer jetzt ihr Herr und Meister war.  
Danach hatte sie endlich Respekt vor mir, auch wenn sie ihrem Unmut immer wieder durch kleine Zickereien Luft machte … aber auch das ließ sie irgendwann sein, weil ich die ihr nicht durchgehen ließ.

Endlich konnte ich mich in Ruhe meinem eigentlichen Ziel zuwenden. Auf der geradezu idyllisch-kitschigen „Welt der letzten Tage“ brachte ich jedenfalls mit viel Elan und Zielstrebigkeit schon bald die Toclafane auf den Weg und hatte dabei eine Menge Spaß.  
Menschen sind ja so formbar, leichter noch als andere Haustiere. Werfe ihnen einen verlockenden Happen hin … und sie springen ihm hinterher … aber ich denke, ich gehe da nicht ins Detail. Du kennst ja meine Methoden, die Willigen zu verführen und die Störrischen … nun ja … 

Dann kehrte ich wieder auf die Erde zurück und schmiedete geradezu grandiosen „Masterplan“, auf den ich heute noch stolz bin.

Die Wege um auf dem blauen Planeten an Macht zu kommen waren in der Epoche, die ich mir zu diesem Zweck ausgesucht hatte, zwar ein wenig verzwickter und komplizierter als früher, wo noch das Schwert regierte, aber nicht minder effektiv.

Die dazu notwendigen Werkzeuge nannten sich jetzt eben Demokratie und Politik. Ach ja, die Medien darf ich als wichtiges Instrument zur Machtergreifung auch nicht vergessen, gerade die wurden zu meinem wichtigsten Spielzeug, als ich meine neue Identität als Harold Saxon erschuf und mit ihm seine Firma, die schon bald neue Errungenschaften zum „Wohl der Menschheit“ auf den Weg brachte. 

Wieder einmal setzte ich auf den Instinkt der Erdlinge, die bei all ihrer „Zivilisation“ trotzdem immer noch Herdentiere waren … Angehörige eines Rudels, die brav dem Anführer folgten, wenn dieser es nur geschickt genug anstellte, um sie zu manipulieren und dahin zu bekommen, wohin er sie haben wollte … ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

Charmant lächelnd erarbeitete ich mir mit Lügen und Manipulationen schon bald einen ausgezeichneten Ruf in der Gesellschaft, so dass die meisten Leute keine Fragen stellten, als ich mich auf Bitten des Premierministers dem Kabinett anschloss, um dem Staat als neuer Verteidigungsminister zu dienen. Es musste ja niemand wissen, dass ich ihn ein wenig dazu „überredet“ hatte.

Immerhin sorgte die Beschäftigung mit all diesen Dingen, dass ich für eine Weile die Trommeln nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft in meinem Geist spürte – weil ich sie einfach zu einem Teil meiner Mission machte, die Unruhe dazu nutzte, endlich das Netz zu spinnen, in dem ich dich fangen wollte.

Zu den Ködern, die ich den Menschen hinwarf, gehörte aber auch die süße Lucy, ein leicht zu formendes Mädchen, das ich auf einem gesellschaftlichen Ritual namens „Party“ kennenlernte. Ich machte mir diesmal die Mühe, mich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln, anstatt sie einfach unter meinen Willen zu zwingen.

Das musste ich auch gar nicht, denn ich brachte in ihr wohl etwas zum klingen, was sie nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Ich glaube sie nannte dieses alberne Gefühl wohl „wahre Liebe“. Ein paar geheuchelte, nette Worte, einige Treffen voller Leidenschaft, ein rührseliges Versprechen und sie fraß mir aus der Hand, tat von nun an alles, was ich wollte und hinterfragte nichts von dem, was ich tat.

Ihre Anwesenheit betörte ohne Frage die Gefühlsdusligen unter den Sterblichen und überzeugte diese davon, dass Harold Saxon, der Ehemann einer so reizenden, herzlichen Frau, doch nun wirklich kein Monster sein konnte. Ach wie herzlich konnte ich über die Schlagzeilen in der Klatschpresse lachen, wenn ich in meinem Büro alleine war und im „Mirror“ oder der „Sun“ blätterte.

Für die anderen brachte ich das Erzengel-Netzwerk auf den Weg. Es wurde von der Öffentlichkeit als größte technische Errungenschaft des letzten Jahrzehnts gefeiert wurde, weil dadurch nicht nur viel schnellere weltweite Telekommunikation und ein stabiles Internet ermöglicht wurden, sondern auch ein flächendeckendes Warnsystem geschaffen werden konnte, dass jede Annäherung fremder Kräfte aus dem All melden würde, und in der nächsten Phase, die ich in meiner Position allerdings noch nicht auf den Weg bringen konnte - sogar vernichten.

Spätestens darauf fielen auch die Skeptiker in den Machtpositionen hinein, selbst Mitarbeiter von Organisationen UNIT und Torchwood, die ich mittlerweile gezielt überwachen ließ, wusste ich doch, dass aus deren Reihen die größte Gefahr für mich drohen konnte, wenn nur einer davon die Beeinflussung abschüttelte, die ich über sie geworfen hatte.

So ahnten die Erdlinge nicht, dass genau das geschah, was sie mit der Aktion eigentlich hatten vermeiden wollen, gerieten sie doch so durch subtile Geisteskontrolle in die Hand eines Alien, das ganz und gar nichts Nettes mit ihnen vorhatte.

Von den ewigen Zweiflern und Kritikern einmal abgesehen, den wenigen Menschen die meiner Beeinflussung entgehen konnten, weil sie zu willensstark, zu intelligent zu dumm waren, und   
mit denen ich aber schnell kurzen Prozess machte, wenn sie mir unter die Augen kamen, glaubten die Leute jedenfalls schon bald und gerne alle meine Worte.

Sie hievten mich bei den nächsten Parlamentswahlen ganz „freiwillig“ vom Verteidigungsminster-Posten auf den Sitz des Premierministers, freuten sich sogar auf die neuen, fortschrittlichen Zeiten, die ich ihnen vollmundig versprach, auch wenn ich mich niemals konkret darüber äußerte, wie die eigentlich aussehen sollten.

In meiner inzwischen eher knappem Freizeit arbeitete ich an der Paradox-Maschine, mit der ich die nächste Phase meines Planes aktivierten wollte. Deine Tardis machte ich zum Herzstück des Geräts, durch das ich - ausgehend von dieser Welt - das Universum nach meinem Gefallen umgestalten würde.

Und niemand, wirklich niemand würde mich dabei aufhalten können, denn … 

… wie ich herausgefunden hatte, gab es Gallifrey nämlich nicht und damit auch keinen Hohen Rat, keine Celestial Intervention Agency mehr, die mir Einhalt gebieten konnte. Genauere Informationen über die Ereignisse, die Timelords und Daleks aus dem Universum gefegt hatten, waren allerdings schwer zu bekommen.

Natürlich versuchte ich zunächst deine Tardis anzuzapfen, denn immerhin hatte sie das Chaos überstanden und in ihren Datenbanken mussten einfach die wesentlichen Informationen gespeichert sein … aber sie blockierte jeglichen Zugriff.

Das lag nicht einmal an ihrer eigenen Bockigkeit ihrem eigenen störrischen Willen, sondern an dem überraschend komplexen persönlichen Schlüssel, den du benutzt hast, um sie vor den Augen und dem Geist anderer zu verbergen. Wer dafür seine eigene Zeitsignatur benutzte, musste schon ziemlich verzweifelt sein … und weckte mein Interesse, dich auf jeden Fall lebend in die Hand zu bekommen. 

Um mehr über das Ende Gallifreys zu erfahren, blieben mir schließlich nur weniger verlässliche Quellen. Aus denen erfuhr ich – vermischt mit viel Blabla und unsinnigen Vermutungen, dass die Vernichtung meiner Welt angeblich mit einer uralten und mächtigen Waffe aus dem Besitz der Timelords geschehen war, die jemand in einem Akt der Verzweiflung eingesetzt hatte. 

Nach dem großen „Bumm“ war jedenfalls erst einmal Ruhe gewesen und mehr erfuhr ich auch nicht, denn die ganze Wahrheit war wie der Rest der düsteren Epoche, die Mythen und Legenden nur noch als „letzten großen Zeitkrieg“ bezeichneten hinter dem stärksten Timelock verborgen, dass mir jemals untergekommen war …

Nun ja, wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war – warum wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass die ganze Sache deine Handschrift trug? - der Schuss war nach hinten los gegangen, denn während von unserem Volk scheinbar nur du und ich überlebt hatten, schienen zumindest ein paar Daleks einen Weg gefunden zu haben, der Vernichtung zu entgehen.

Um so mehr juckten mir jetzt die Finger, dich wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sehen.

Ich sehnte förmlich den Tag und die Stunde herbei, am dem dich der Vortex zusammen mit deinen Begleitern ausspucken würde. Das Erzengel-Netzwerk stand jedenfalls bereit, die Störung anzumessen und mir eine Warnung zu schicken.

„Ach Lucy!“, rief ich lachend und umarmte mein Mädchen, als es endlich so weit war, küsste sie auf den Mund und die Stirn, tanzte mit ihr durch das Büro des Premierministers und entlockte dabei meiner Sekretärin einen entsetzten Block über so viel Würdelosigkeit. „Ach Lucy … es ist endlich so weit! Er ist da … er ist gekommen!“

Nach diesem spontanen Gefühlsausbruch, kehrte ich jedoch wieder zu meiner damaligen Normalität zurück … schließlich war ich ja jetzt jemand und sollte auch die Würde eines Staatsoberhauptes ausstrahlen, wenn ich vor meine Minister trat … die zugegebenermaßen nicht mehr lange mein Kabinett sein würden … und leitete die nächste Phase meines Plans in die Wege.

Das Erzengel-Netzwerk überwachte deine Schritte. Und wenn es mal versagte … nun ja, wozu hatte ich das Fußvolk, dass dich ein wenig aus der Reserve locken konnte … und schließlich sprachen wir ja miteinander.

Du warst so süß in deinem Zorn … erbost und grimmig, so wie ich dich wirklich noch nie erlebt hatte, aber gerade diese Dunkelheit in dir, die offene Wut in deinen Zügen und Augen, sie reizten mich noch mehr. Das war eine Veränderung … die ich gerne von Angesicht zu Angesicht genießen wollte.

Nun … ich will dich jetzt nicht mit weiteren Details langweilen, was noch alles passierte, du weißt selbst sicher noch ganz genau, wie du glaubtest erst Fuchs und Hase mit mir spielen zu müssen und dann doch offenen Auges in meine hübsche, große Falle zu laufen- ganz freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen zu kommen … 

Erinnerst du dich noch an die Stunde meines größten Triumphs? An den Augenblick in dem ich vor deinen entsetzten Augen endlich die Paradox-Maschine anwarf und die Toclafane zu uns auf die Erde rief? Ja, ich hatte ihnen damals auf Utopia das wahre Paradies versprochen, auch wenn ich daran noch eine klitzekleine Bedingung geknüpft hatte.

Immerhin – und das musst du zugeben – war die Erde übervölkert genug und die Dezimierung der menschlichen Rasse eine durchaus notwendige Angelegenheit, wenn ich mir die Schäden so anschaute, die sie bereits angerichtet hatte.

Natürlich spieltest du, als es geschehen war, wieder den Moralischen und musstest lautstark herummeckern, aber bitte, dann zu versuchen, mich in offener Konfrontation aufzuhalten … das war nun fast schon lächerlich.  
Denn darin warst du einfach nicht mehr gut, hast jeden Biss verloren, nachdem du deine schneidige dritte Inkarnation abgelegt hattest, die sich wenigstens nicht scheute, auch schon einmal handgreiflich zu werden – sogar mit einem Schwert in der Hand.

Ach, es war einfach amüsant, zu beobachten, wie du mir mit deinem Schallschraubenzieher gedroht hast, als sei er eine Waffe. Ich konnte nicht anders als lachen.

Also bitte! Dieses niedliche Ding?  
War das alles, was du aufbieten konntest und wolltest?

Ich zückte darauf hin gelassen das Multifunktionswerkzeug, dass ich mir mittlerweile anstelle eines Materiekomprimierers zuugelegt hatte, und wedelte damit gelassen herum.

„Lasertechnologie“, meinte ich dann mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Viel wirkungsvoller als Schall!“

Um wie viel effektiver mein Laser-Schraubenzieher war, vor allem mit den kleinen aber feinen Modifikationen, die ich eingebaut hatte, bewies ich dir dann kurzerhand, indem ich deinem Körper die Energie entzog und damit seinen ohnehin schon niedrigen Ladestand wieder auffüllte. Tja, man muss eben den Spaß auch mit dem Nützlichen verbinden.

Für die Erdlinge sah es natürlich so aus, als würde ich dich gnadenlos altern lassen – nun ich ließ sie in dem Glauben … jede andere Erklärung hätte nicht in ihre kleinen Gehirne gepasst. Vor meinen Augen verwandeltest du dich in das Zerrbild eines Timelords, eine kleine, hutzlige Gestalt ohne Saft und Kraft, die nicht einmal mehr stehen konnte.

Natürlich versuchten deine Begleiter mich aufzuhalten, aber das bekam zumindest Jack Harkness nicht gut. Inzwischen hatte ich mich in den Torchwood-Datenbanken aber auch gut genug über ihn informiert, um zu wissen, dass ihm das nicht viel ausmachen aber zumindest eine Zeit lang ausschalten würde.

Martha Jones, deine andere Begleiterin entkam, aber auch das störte mich nicht sonderlich. Zwar hattest du sie vermutlich mit deinen verrückten Ideen und Träumen gefüttert, aber andererseits war sie auch nur ein schwacher, hilfloser Erdling mit begrenzten Möglichkeiten.

Und selbst wenn sie irgend etwas tat, was meinen Plänen zuwider lief ... ich hatte eine Rückversicherung. Denn ihre Familie war inzwischen in meiner gnädigen Obhut und würde für jedes Ärgernis zahlen, das sie verursachen würde. Und so machte ich mir keine größeren Gedanken um das, was Miss Jones in der kommenden Zeit treiben würde.

Ich genoss viel mehr den Augenblick meines Triumphs und kostete das Hochgefühl des Erfolgs voll aus. Nicht einmal die Trommeln konnten es trüben. Ja, nun hielt ich diese kleine Welt und ihre vorlauten Bewohner endlich in meiner Hand … und nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch der Rest des Universums aus meiner Hand fressen würde.

Nichts und niemand würde mich aufhalten können, weder die Daleks da draußen, noch die trotzigen Geister auf dieser Welt und schon gar nicht du … 

Ich blickte genüsslich zu dem Häufchen Elend herunter. Endlich hatte ich dich da, wo ich dich schon so lange hatte haben wollte – zu meinem Füßen und hilflos meiner Gnade ausgeliefert!


	9. Ganz in meiner Hand!

Ich starrte auf die vertrocknete Hülle hinunter, in die ich dich verwandelt hatte, den Sack aus Haut und Knochen, zu dem ein Timelord normalerweise erst wurde, wenn er wirklich am Ende seiner Zeit stand und man seine Anwesenheit in Tagen zählen konnte.

So wie ich dich an der Seite von Lucy auslachte und verspottete, würde ich das zu verhindern wissen, denn ich hatte längst beschlossen die Qual des Dahinsiechens für dich länger andauern zu lassen. Denn so wie ich dir die Energie genommen hatte, konnte ich dir auch Quentchen davon wieder geben, damit du nicht ganz dahinschwinden würdest.

Doch tat ich das nicht nur, weil ich mich an deinem kläglichen Anblick weiten wollte, sondern auch, weil ich dich nicht los lassen konnte. Nur aus diesem Grund sperrte ich dich in einen Käfig, nachdem ich mich versichert hatte, dass du nicht unerwartet regenerieren und meine Pläne damit über den Haufen werfen würdest.

Nein, ich wollte, dass du hilflos miterlebst, wie ich all das zerstörte, was du so lange beschützt und gehütet hattest. Den Menschen dagegen wollte ich Tag für Tag vor Augen halten, dass ihr Held und Retter ihnen nicht mehr zur Hilfe eilen konnte. Nicht nur diese jämmerlichen Sterblichen, auch du solltest dadurch jede Hoffnung verlieren.  
Ich erwartete, dass dich der Anblick der leidenden und sterbenden Erdlinge, die vor deinen Augen in Toclafane verwandelt wurden, wenn ich es für angemessen hielt, dich endlich zerbrechen, dich zerstören sollte … 

Das hätte meinem Sieg perfekt gemacht und war der einzige Grund, der mich im kommenden Jahr voran trieb, genau so wie meine ständig zunehmende innere Unruhe.

Obwohl du selbst keine Anstalten mehr machtest aufzubegehren, blieb ich vorsichtig, denn auch wenn du untätig und stumm in deinem Gefängnis hocktest, auf das Ende zu warten schienst wie eine verwelkende Pflanze, musste das nicht bedeuten, dass du wirklich aufgegeben hättest - dazu kannte ich dich viel zu gut.

Deshalb zermarterte ich mir mehr als einmal den Kopf was Martha Jones eigentlich da draußen trieb. Sie wanderte auf der Welt umher – aber keiner ihrer Besuche schien Auswirkungen auf das Verhalten der Menschen zu haben.

Warum? Was ging da hinter den Kulissen vor sich? Sammelte sich etwa eine Art Widerstand, nur um im geeigneten Moment zuzuschlagen? Ich verstärkte meine Anstrengungen das herauszufinden … allerdings ohne ein nennenswertes Ergebnis, trotz meiner Spione und Kollaborateure. Ihre Antworten auf meine Frage waren durchweg unbefriedigend, was ich sie jedes Mal sehr schnell spüren ließ.

Unterdessen dröhnten die Trommeln immer heftiger in meinem Kopf und machten mich launisch und wütend, weil sie etwas forderten, was ich ihnen nicht geben wollte: Töte ihn. Jetzt und hier, wo es kein Entkommen gibt: TÖTE IHN!

Nein! Nein und NEIN!  
Ich selbst würde ganz allein bestimmen, wann und wie ich deiner jämmerlichen Existenz ein Ende bereiten würde.  
ICH allein!

Erinnerst du dich … wann immer sich zu viel Anspannung und Zorn in mir sammelte, tauchte ich bei dir auf und überschüttete dich mit Hohn und Spott, erzählte oder zeigte dir genüsslich, welche Taten meine Toclafane auf der Welt schon wieder vollbracht hatten. Gerade wenn andere anwesend waren, wurde ich besonders ausfallend und gemein, wollte ich mich doch von meiner „besten“ Seite zeigen und so die Herrschaft des Schreckens ein für alle Mal manifestieren.

Es gab jedoch auch die „anderen Male“ in denen ich den Saal, in dem du wie ein Beutestück ausgestellt warst, heimlich und vor allem ganz allein aufsuchte. Ich setzte mich in deine Nähe und beobachtete schweigend das Häufchen Elend, das es bewusst vermied, mich anzusehen, ja mich überhaupt wahrnehmen zu wollen.

Warum tat ich das? Ganz einfach: In diesen kostbaren Stunden gewann ich Abstand von dem Drängen, das in mir wühlte, kam endlich wieder zu klarem Verstand, der mir erlaubte, zu ergründen, warum mich die Trommeln nicht in Ruhe ließen und woher sie eigentlich kamen, auch wenn ich da nur wenige Schritte weiter kam.

Gleichzeitig erwachten schwere Zweifel in mir. Fragen, die mich mehr und mehr beschäftigten, je mehr Zeit verging.

War Harold Saxon überhaupt noch ich selbst? Oder tanzte ich längst an den Strippen eines Unbekannten, der mich durch das Pochen und Hämmern in meinem Kopf beeinflusste, das mich seit meiner Kindheit begleitete, aber eigentlich gar kein Teil von mir war?

Jenes Drängen mit dem ich besser fuhr, wenn es nicht da war, so wie zu Yanas Zeiten, auch wenn ich den guten alten Professor gleichzeitig vergessen wollte, ehe sich mir sein moralischer Unsinn und seine Freundlichkeit zu den Menschen wieder unnötig aufdrängte und mich in meinen Gemeinheiten ausbremsen wollte?

Hatte ich wirklich von mir aus gewollt, dass es so weit kommt? Dass ich dich am Rand des Todes gefangen hielt, anstatt dir die Kraft zurückzugeben, weil dies der einzige Kompromiss zu dem Tod war, den mein innerer Zwang eigentlich verlangte? Lenkte mich die ganze Zeit schon jemand in eine bestimmte Richtung und zwang mich immer mehr dazu an seinen, nicht an meinen Zielen zu arbeiten?

Konnte und wollte ich so einfach zulassen, dass ich jetzt jede Erinnerung und jedes Gefühl verriet, das ich eigentlich tief genug in Inneren meiner Seele eingeschlossen glaubte, um beides nicht auch noch von dem Hämmern in meinem Geist pervertieren zu lassen?

Ja, ich war vielleicht am Höhepunkt meiner Macht, der absolute Herrscher einer Welt und bald schon des Universums, wenn die Paradox-Maschine weiter so gut arbeitete, wie jetzt - aber wollte der Triumph überhaupt noch schmecken … jetzt wo dein Widerstandsgeist fehlte, nicht einmal mehr ein Funke von Rebellion in deinen Augen zu erkennen war? Wenn ich niemanden hatte, der sich ebenbürtig mit mir maß und mich herausforderte, so wie in der guten alten Zeit, als du noch der weißhaarige Lockenkopf im Rüschenhemd warst?

Was machte den Sieg plötzlich so fade?  
Warum fühlte er sich so bitter, so falsch an?  
Hatte deine Gleichgültigkeit mir gegenüber damit zu tun?  
Dein stilles Warten auf das unvermeidliche Ende?

Eine Antwort darauf erhielt ich nicht. Weder von dir – so sehr ich dich auch anschrie und beleidigte, noch von Jack Harkness, den ich auf alle erdenklichen Arten folterte und sterben ließ, nur um dann mitzuerleben, dass nichts und niemand ihn auf Dauer auslöschen konnte, nicht einmal das Feuer eines Hochofens.

Für einige Zeit fand ich Abelenkung darin, die Zeitanomalie, die er darstellte zu untersuchen und ein wenig herum zu experimentieren. Als ich jedoch alles, was mir in den Sinn kam, an ihm ausgetestet hatte – und das war nicht wenig - kehrte jedoch die Langeweile und damit auch die Unruhe zurück.

Ja da war es wieder da - das nervöse Pochen und Ziehen in meinem Kopf! Es wurde mit jedem Mal unerträglicher und trieb mich dazu, mir immer mehr Gemeinheiten gegenüber den Erdlingen auszudenken, immer seltener bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben und mich gegen sein Verlangen zu wehren.

Und das ließ mich langsam verzweifeln. Ich wusste, ich musste dem ein Ende machen, wenn ich mich nicht bald ganz im Klang der Trommeln verlieren wollte – aber ich wusste einfach nicht mehr wie ich das noch bewerkstelligen sollte.

Da du der einzige warst, in dessen Nähe ich wenigstens etwas klar denken konnte, zog es mich immer öfter zu deinen Käfig. Doch noch sperrte sich mein Stolz dagegen, mich dir zu offenbaren und dich um Hilfe zu bitten, würde ich damit doch meine größte Schwäche offenbaren. Und so blieb ich standhaft, auch wenn ich spürte, dass ich den ständigen Kampf um meinen Geist langsam zu verlieren begann … 

… bis zu jener Nacht, in der ich das Nagen an meiner Seele nicht länger aushielt. Ich verließ das Bett, in dem Lucy nach unserem letzten leidenschaftlich-intimen Beisammensein, selig schlief und schlich mich zu dir.

Sofort schwand der Druck in meinem Geist und ich konnte freier atmen, konnte mich nun endlich dazu durchringen, dir alles zu erzählen und in einem letzten verzweifelten Aufbegehren um deine Hilfe zu bitten.

Denn ich hatte nicht vergessen, dass du in unserer gemeinsamen Jugend auf Gallifrey der Kopf mit den wirklich guten Ideen gewesen bist, durch die unsere Streiche erst richtig raffiniert wurden, dass es dir auch später als Renegat immer wieder gelungen war, auch in den ausweglosen Situationen mit heiler Haut zu entkommen.

Nicht zuletzt spekulierte ich darauf, dass deine Herzen nicht schon all zu eingetrocknet waren, um deine moralischen Regeln zu vergessen, und du mir trotz allem helfen würdest … um des festen Bandes willen, das zwischen uns existierte.

Und leugne nicht – so sehr wir uns bekämpft haben mögen, so sehr Wut und Hass zwischen uns standen - wirklich den anderen aufgeben aufgeben und ein für alle mal tot sehen wollen, das hat keiner von uns beiden. Weder du noch ich!

Vorsichtig trat ich an den Käfig heran und öffnete die Tür, so dass uns keine keine physischen Barrieren mehr trennten. Ich hatte keine Angst, dass du mich überwältigen würdest, denn dafür warst du bereits viel zu schwach, dass sah ich deiner zusammengesunkenen Gestalt an.

Selbst auf die Berührung meiner Hände hast du kaum noch reagiert, was Angst in mir aufsteigen ließ. Kam ich bereits zu spät? Warst du schon an der letzten Grenze angekommen?

Deshalb hielt ich dich vorsichtig fest, als ich dich zu mir hin zog, hob mit den Fingern ganz sanft dein Kinn an und sah dir eine in eine Weile in die halb geöffneten braunen Augen, die inzwischen jeden Glanz verloren hatten. „Na komm schon! Ich weiß genau, dass du noch nicht erloschen bist, als hör auf, dich tot zu stellen!“

Aber ob meine Provokation wirken würde? Ungeduldig suchte ich nach einem intensiveren Lebenszeichen, als denen, die ich zunächst aufstöberte und atmete erleichtert auf, als endlich ein schwacher aber trotziger Funke in meiner Wahrnehmung aufblitzte.

Rassilon sei Dank – das war mein Theta. Auch in der Stunde der größten Schwäche wütend und stur genug, um sich weiterhin an sein Leben zu klammern!

Dann lehnte ich dich kurz entschlossen an das Gitter, um beide Hände frei zu haben und deinen Kopf zwischen sie zu nehmen, damit ich meine Stirn an die deine legen und mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen konnte. „Und nun … hab keine Angst, denn das, was ich jetzt vorhabe, tue ich für uns beide!“

Mein Bewusstsein traf auf keinerlei Widerstand, als ich die Verbindungen zu deinem Geist knüpfte. Trotzdem schreckte ich bei der ersten Berührung überrascht zurück. Denn zunächst sah ich nur tiefe Schatten und ertastete einen einen großen Scherbenhaufen. Auch ohne dass ich in ihm herumwühlen musste, flogen mir bereits einige Splitter entgegen und drangen in meinem Geist ein, bevor ich das verhindern konnte.

Ich schrie entsetzt auf. „WAS ist das?“ 

Das tiefste Innere deiner Seele drängte mir plötzlich Erinnerungen auf, die du mir im wachen Zustand vermutlich niemals preis gegeben hättest, so als sei es froh, sie endlich mit jemandem teilen zu können, der vielleicht verstehen würde, was tief in dir versteckt lauerte … 

„Beim Auge der Harmonie! DAS ist es also?“, entfuhr es mir gegen meinen Willen, denn ich wurde in diesem Moment bis ins tiefste Mark erschüttert. Die mir aufgezwungenen, wenn auch zum großen Teil bruchstückhaften Enthüllungen ließen mich in diesem Augenblick sogar vergessen, was mich selbst quälte!

Jetzt wunderte mich nicht mehr, warum du diesmal so leicht aufgegeben und dich so in deinem Inneren verkrochen hattest … deine Selbstsicherheit und deine Stärke besaßen deutliche Sprünge. Diese waren weitaus größer als während deiner fünften Inkarnation, auch wenn du sie besser vor der Welt zu verstecken wusstest. 

Ich konnte und wollte es nicht glauben. Du hattest ES tatsächlich getan – Der „gute Mann“ in dir hatte die letzte Grenze überschritten! - und dabei eine Schuld auf dich geladen, die selbst ich nicht hätte tragen wollen … 

Gallifrey zu zerstören, um dem Zeitkrieg ein Ende zu machen und damit das Universum zu retten … dass war wirklich mehr als ein Akt der Verzweiflung und des Wahnsinns, das war der komplette Irrsinn, nein das …

Ich fand nicht wirklich Worte die deiner Tat gerecht werden würden, aber ich konnte dich deswegen trotzdem nicht verachten und verfluchten, weil ich wusste, dass du es bestimmt nicht leichtfertig getan hattest und schon gar nicht aus reiner Lust an der Zerstörung.„Bei allen Sonnen. Theta, warum gerade diese Schuld?“, fragte ich in die Stille hinein und schwieg dann wieder, denn die tiefen Narben in deiner Seele, die durch Selbstvorwürfe immer wieder aufreißenden Wunden, waren unübersehbar. 

So sehr wir beide immer wieder gegen die Zwänge unserer Heimat gekämpft hatten und gegen die Gesetze rebelliert, die der Hohe Rat aufgestellt hatte – Gallifrey auf diese Weise zu verlieren, das war das Schlimmste, was ein Timelord erleben konnte … und vor allem tun konnte! Vor allem jemand so Feinfühliges wie du, der sonst immer die Bewahrung jeglichen Lebens – egal um welchen Preis - an erste Stelle gesetzt hatte und nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen war. Davros aufzuhalten, bevor er die Daleks überhaupt erst auf den Weg hätte schicken können.

Ich trat tiefer in das Dunkel seiner Seele ein und fühlte mich dir so eng verbunden wie noch nie. Mein boshaftes Ich lachte zufrieden über die Schande, aber ich ließ seinen Triumph nicht nach außen dringen. Dafür war ich nicht gekommen.

Musste mich da noch wundern, was aus dir geworden war, warum du dein Schicksal in meiner Hand bisher so gleichgültig ertragen hattest? Denn auch wenn ich mein dunkles Ich immer gehegt und gepflegt hatte, wenn ich niederen Rassen gegenüber nicht so viele Skrupel besaß … mich hätte eine solche Tat auch aus der Bahn gerissen und innerlich verbrannt, auch wenn ich es jetzt noch leugnen wollte, wenn meine schwarze Seite das verneinte.

Plötzlich horchte ich auf, denn ich musste erstaunt feststellen, dass die Trommeln in meinem Inneren verstummt waren. Es war nicht mein kleiner dunkler Triumph, der mir die Stärke gab, sie aus mir zu verbannen, auch kein Mitleid, sondern viel mehr der drängende Wunsch dich – nun wo der Engel in den Abgrund gestürzt war – aufzufangen, deine Last mit dir zu teilen und … 

Eine ganze Flut von Gefühlen brach über mich hinein und ließ mich alles um uns herum vergessen, denn nun gab es nur noch diesen Moment.

Ich weiß nicht, wer von uns den Anfang machte, ob du oder ich, aber unsere Seelen fanden sich jetzt plötzlich in den unverbrauchten, wenn auch geisterhaften Körpern unserer derzeitigen Inkarnationen wieder. Wir standen in einer diffusen, grauen Welt in der nur wir beide Bestand und Farbe hatte … alles andere verblasste zu wabernden Nebelschwaden zu unseren Füßen.

Wir sprachen weder ein Wort, noch sahen wir uns überhaupt an. Stattdessen stürzten wir aufeinander zu und suchten die Nähe des anderen in einer sehnsuchtsvollen Umarmung. Wir lebten durch die Wärme und Berührung des anderen wieder auf, lehnten uns mit den Köpfen an starke Schultern und atmeten die Aura des anderen wie den süßen Duft einer Blume.

Zart streichelnde Hände jagten kalte und warme Schauer über unsere nackte Haut, vermittelten das Gefühl von Glück, von Nähe und Zuneigung, das wir in der wirklichen Welt nicht erleben durften. Hungrige Lippen berührten einander immer wieder, um den Schmerz und die Furcht des anderen zu trinken, so als würden wir damit unser beider Leid damit lindern können.

Wir berührten Facetten unserer Seele, die wir bisher vor dem anderen bewusst versteckt hatten, unsere Sehnsüchte aber auch unsere tiefsten Ängste. „Ich werde dich beschützen. Du musst keine Furcht mehr haben, denn ich kann dir zeigen, wie man lernt, mit seiner dunklen Seite umzugehen“, wisperte ich, als ich tief in dich hinein sehen durfte. 

Mich erstaunte, dass auch jetzt noch – wo du so viel erlebt und gesehen hattest - deine größte Triebfeder immer noch die Angst vor der Dunkelheit und dem Unheimlichen war war, während du gleichzeitig von mir erfuhrst, dass ich Zeit meiner Leben immer nur um deine Anerkennung gekämpft habe. „Koschei … oh Koschei, das hast du niemals tun müssen … denn ich habe nie aufgegeben, an dich zu glauben“, hast du im Gegenzug in mein Ohr gewispert. 

So wie sich unsere imaginären Glieder miteinander verwoben, verschmolzen auch unsere Seelen und ließen alle Barrieren fallen, die jemals zwischen uns bestanden hatten.

Jeder von uns umschloss den Mittelpunkt der Leidenschaft des anderen mit dem Mund. Unsere Zungen tanzten um den harten Beweis der Liebe zueinander, gaben und nahmen zugleich, dass was wir brauchten.

In dem Moment in dem wir beide gleichzeitig den Gipfel unserer Gefühle erreichten, schmeckten wir nicht nur die Lebensessenz des anderen auf unseren Lippen, dieser intime Augenblick schuf ein enges Band, dessen wir uns erst viel später bewusst werden sollten … in den wirklich stürmischen Zeiten … 

Als wir dann endlich Hand in Hand in den Abgrund unseres Verlangens sprangen, sorgte der tiefe Fall allerdings erst einmal dafür, dass unsere enge Verbindung mit schmerzhafte Wucht zerbarst und uns bis ins Mark erschüttert zurückließ.

Der Sturz in die Realität und eben so harte Aufprall in das Hier und Jetzt, führte dazu, dass du dich aus Scham über deine Offenheit und die Angst vor meiner Reaktion auf die Enthüllung deiner Schwächen und deines dunklen Geheimnisses, noch tiefer in dich zurückzogst.

Ich selbst rechnete nicht damit, dass der kurze Moment der Freiheit von IHNEN schreckliche Folgen hatte. Die Hände an meine Schläfen gepresst floh ich zurück in den Raum, den ich mit Lucy teilte und spürte, wie das Hämmern meine letzten geistigen Barrieren bersten ließ, als sich der Klang der Trommeln mit Wucht Bahn brach.

Denn indem ich mich dir im Moment unserer engsten Bindung weit geöffnet hatte, hatte ich auch dieser verhängnisvollen Macht Zugang in den letzten freien Teil meiner Seele gewährt, den sie noch nicht hatten beherrschen können.

Dafür musste ich teuer bezahlen. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über mich … und das wenige in mir, was noch ich selbst war, sehnte sich jetzt nur nach dem Ende, der Befreiung durch den Tod. Denn als Marionette wollte ich nicht weiter leben, schon gar nicht, wenn du nicht mehr da sein würdest, weil nun eines sicher war – Lange würde das Andere dich nicht mehr leben lassen.

Deshalb bat ich Lucy in den letzten klaren Augenblicken, die meinem Geist gewährt wurden, um eine Akt der Liebe: „Töte mich … schieße mich nieder, wenn es so weit ist, meine Liebste. Es muss sein, ums beide zu befreien.“

Aber ich rechnete nicht damit, dass das Andere in mir längst ein Hintertürchen ersonnen hatte, falls auf den letzten Schritten zur absoluten Macht noch etwas schief gehen sollte, wie ich schmerzhaft erfahren sollte. Denn damals ahnte ich nur dunkel … so oder so hatte ich weiter zu leben, wenn ich den Zweck erfüllen sollte, den mir die Trommeln immer unerbittlicher diktierten, wie auch immer der aussehen würde.

An dem Tag, genau ein Jahr nachdem ich die Paradox-Maschine eingeschaltet hatte, sollte sich dein Schicksal erfüllen. Sollte diese Welt mit dir sterben und mir endlich die Macht über das Universum geben, damit ich den Weg für meinen eigentlichen Meister bereiten konnte, der als dunkle Figur in den Schatten stand und mir diesen Wunsch gnadenlos einhämmerte.

So sah zumindest der Plan aus, der sich in meinem Geist immer klarer ausformte und doch nur durch fremde Hand diktiert wurde, der durch nichts und niemanden mehr aufgehalten werden konnte.

Weit gefehlt!

Glaube mir, ich habe gleichzeitig vor Wut geschrienen und vor Freude gelacht, als genau das Letzte geschah. Das Ziel vor Augen, rechnete ich nicht damit, dass Martha Jones wiederkehrte und sich mir das Geheimnis eröffnete, dass sie in all den Monaten mit sich herum getragen hatte.

„Ich glaube an den Doktor!“ Ein Satz, der in der Stunde meines Triumphs alles in sein Gegenteil verkehrte. Die Hoffnung und Zuversicht eines ganzen Planeten sammelte sich in diesen wenigen Worten.

Mystischer Unsinn in den Augen unseres nüchtern denkenden Volkes – ersonnen durch abergläubische Spinner wie die Schwesternschaft von Karn – aber doch zu einem Zeitpunkt wie diesem mächtiger als jede Technologie die ich kannte. Ich musste deshalb fassungslos mit ansehen, wie sich der Glaube der Menschen in eine Wolke von Energie verwandelte und dir genau das zurück gab, was ich dir genommen hatte. 

Durch den schimmernden Hauch hast du dich in den jungen Timelord voller Saft und Kraft zurück verwandelt, in den Theta, den ich kannte und liebte. Mein Äußeres mochte fluchen und böse Reden schwingen, aber ein kleiner Funke meiner Seele lachte … lachte und fühlte sich frei, obwohl dem nicht so war, im Gegenteil!

Aber bald, bald würde ich es sein!

Als du mich mit deinen flammenden Reden in die Ecke treiben wolltest, sah ich Lucy nur an, und sie wusste, was zu tun war. Der Schmerz der Kugel, die eines meiner Herzen traf, war wie eine Erlösung.

Denn jetzt hatte ich für einen kleinen Moment die Oberhand und ließ mich fallen. Ausgerechnet deine Arme fingen mich auf, deine Stimme drängte mich, zu regenerieren … aber nein … ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte in deinen Armen mein Leben aushauchen, als letzten Akt meines freien Willens.

Ich suchte deine Augen und erklärte mit ersterbender Stimme „Nein“, denn ich wollte deinen von Tränen verschleierten Blick mit mir in das endlose Dunkel nehmen, deine Verzweiflung und Trauer über den nahenden Verlust – nicht nur des letzten deiner Art, der dich besser verstand als jedes andere Wesen im Universum, sondern vor allem über das Hinscheiden des besten Freundes, deines Seelenbruders … und Geliebten.

Dieses Wissen, diese Gefühle nahm ich mit, als ich meine körperliche Existenz verlor und statt den ewigen Frieden zu spüren nun endgültig dem Wahnsinn anheim fiel.

Eingesperrt in dem Ring, der gegen meinen Willen meine Seelenessenz aufnahm, konnte ich den Trommeln nun gar nicht mehr entgehen sondern musste mich ihnen voll und ganz unterwerfen und mich selbst in ihnen verlieren.

Eine andere Wahl ließen sie mir nicht, auch nicht die Chance, das Ritual zu verweigern, durch das ich nur ein Erdenjahr später in die Welt zurückkehrte. Mein Marionetten-Ich hatte es mit der kalten Brillianz eines Timelords geplant und durch treue Handlanger vorbereiten lassen, um endlich das zu tun, was die Trommeln verlangten. 

Aber wie immer spielte der menschliche Faktor eine entscheidende Rolle, um den festgelegten Weg in die Zukunft zu vereiteln. Ein zweites Mal sorgte Lucy, dafür, dass nicht alles so lief, wie es sollte, und so der Griff um meinen Geist nicht umfassend wurde.

Wieder blieb ein Funke meines Willens unabhängig von dem Drängen. So bekam ich bei wachem Bewusstsein mit, was Ursprung und Quelle des Befehls war, der mich Zeit meines Lebens begleitet hatte.

Und auch wenn ich erst einmal nicht viel dagegen tun konnte, weil ich weiter beherrscht wurde, ich versuchte doch, dich zu warnen. Weißt du noch, wie verzweifelt ich dich auf der Schutthalde zu mir gerufen habe – immer nur für Sekunden bei Verstand? Wie ich für einen kostbaren, klaren Augenblick, das mit dir teilte, was in mir wühlte und damit endlich die entscheidenden Hinweise gab, damit du zur Stelle sein konntest, wenn es so weit war … 

Ein unangenehmer Nebeneffekt des nicht vollständig durchgeführten Rituals war leider die ständig schwindende Lebensenergie meines neuen Körpers, die ich ständig ersetzen musste. Deshalb wurde ich auch zu einem Monster, dass völlig instinktgesteuert alles für die Ankunft meines Meisters und das von ihm vorherbestimmte Ende der Zeit vorbereitete.

Leichen pflasterten meine letzten Tage – aber nicht einmal ein frisches, noch pulsierendes menschliches Herz konnte meinen Hunger stillen, noch genügten die Unmengen von Nahrung, die ich in mich hinein stopfte.  
Ja, ich war jetzt vielleicht eine abgrundtief böse Kreatur, die dann auch noch einer ganzen Welt ihren Willen und ihr Gesicht aufzwang, aber ich war auch ein Opfer … das Werkzeug eines anderen, der noch mehr Schaden anrichten würde und dazu bereit war, ein ganzes Universum zu opfern, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte. 

Jetzt erst enthüllte sich das Verbrechen, das Rassilon an mir begangen hatte. Er hatte die Trommeln – den Herzschlag eines Timelords – schon in meiner Kindheit – beim Blick in das ungebändigte Schisma - in mich brennen lassen.

So war ich, der ich mich immer für den Master gehalten hatte, durch die bittere Ironie des Schicksal, tatsächlich Zeit meiner Leben einer seiner Sklaven, um den er nun keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwenden würde. Ich erkannte diese Wahrheit, als sich die Tore öffneten und er aus ihm heraus trat. 

Ja ich hatte getan, was ich sollte, aber ich war in seinen Augen zu unwichtig geworden, zu abscheulich in meinem Taten, um weiter Teil seines Plans zu sein. Er betrachtete mich als unwürdig und entschied mit einem kurzen Gedanken, dass ich nicht dazu gehören sollte, wenn er unser Volk mit in eine neue Existenzebene nahm, um damit vor allem sich in ein allmächtiges Wesen zu verwandeln, das von niemandem mehr aufgehalten werden würde.

Du standest in diesem Moment der Wahrheit genau zwischen uns … gefangen in Zweifeln und Misstrauen, was du von der ganzen Situation oder gar ihm und mir halten solltest. Ich in kämpfte in diesem Moment gegen die Raserei in mir an, um notfalls das Zünglein an der Waage zu spielen. 

Und ja – ich täuschte mich nicht. Wieder siegte das Herz meines Theta über die Schuldgefühle des Timelords, der nun die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, um sein Volk zu retten und seine Tat ungeschehen zu machen. 

In dem Moment, in dem du deine Hand in meine Richtung ausgestreckt hat, war dein Schicksal ebenfalls besiegelt … wenn es das nicht ohnehin schon gewesen war. Fast schien es mir, als freue er sich über diese Gelegenheit. Denn für den erneuten Verrat an seiner Sache, an seinem Gesetzen und seiner Person würde Rassilon dich jetzt mit Genuss persönlich töten. 

Daraus machte er keinen Hehl, als er seinen blau glühenden Handschuh gegen dich erhob.

Ich kannte diese Art von Waffen und wusste, dass ein Treffer die vollständige Auslöschung des Opfers bedeutete. Eine Regeneration würde es dann nicht mehr geben. Deshalb blieb mir nur noch eine Wahl – und ich traf die Entscheidung für uns gerne.

Dein Vertrauen und das Band, dass sich erst vor kurzem wieder neu zwischen uns geschmiedet hatte, gab mir in diesem Moment die Kraft, die Kontrolle endgültig abzuschütteln und wieder der zu sein, der ich einstmals war und immer sein wollte – dein bester Freund!

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!“, rief ich deshalb laut in den Raum hinein und zog Rassilons Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Dann warf ich all meine verbleibende Energie gegen ihn, auch wenn das mein Ende bedeutete.

Mochte mich der Gründervater unserer Zivilisation jetzt auch eiskalt mit seinem blauen Feuer auslöschen, während uns weißes Licht einhüllte und aus der Realität fortzog – ich wollte nicht dahinschwinden, ohne diesem Mistkerl noch einmal ordentlich in den Hintern zu treten und … 

… dir mit meinen letzten Atemzügen beweisen, dass ich trotz allem, was zwischen uns vorgefallen war, nun auch selbst bereit war, alles für dich und unsere Liebe aufzugeben – selbst meine verbliebenen Leben!


	10. Epilog: Zeit für Gefühle, Schatz!

Ich hoffe, meine pikante Lebensbeichte, hat dich jetzt nicht nur beeindruckt, sondern auch an den richtigen Stellen berührt, mein brummiger, wenn auch gerade deswegen um so niedlicherer Doktor – auch wenn ich zugebe, dass dein alter Spitzname „Theta“ mir viel weicher auf der Zunge zergehen will… 

Sicherlich bist du jetzt neugierig, wie ich es eigentlich geschafft habe, dem „Ende der Zeit“ und Rassilon zu entkommen – ja schließlich sogar dem Zeitschloss und der Vernichtung Gallifreys … aber nein … nein …, das wäre jetzt doch wirklich etwas zu viel verlangt, nach dem ganzen Seelenstriptease den ich hier gerade vor dir vollführt habe.

Und außerdem … ein bisschen solltest du ja auch noch selbst herausfinden dürfen. Schließlich stacheln – wie ich sehr genau weiß – gerade solche kleinen, aber feinen, Geheimnisse deine Neugier ja erst so richtig an.

Das war schon zu unserer Studienzeit so und hat sich auch jetzt nicht geändert, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, wenn ich beobachte, wie schnell du immer noch dabei bist, deine Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die dich absolut nichts angehen, weil sie privater Natur sind … wie die Dates deiner Begleiterin Clara mit ihrem neuen Freund Danny Pink. In dieser Hinsicht hast du sehr menschliche Züge angenommen, auch wenn du es jetzt besonders abstreitest.

Und gib es zu, wenn beim Lesen meiner Zeilen jetzt auch schon hierhin gekommen bist, dann wirst du sicherlich begierig sein, durch eine persönliche Begegnung mit mir mehr zu erfahren, oder das Ende der Geschichte durch ein munteres Wortgefecht aus mir heraus zu kitzeln. Hier auf dem Papier werde ich jedenfalls standhaft bleiben und nichts mehr nieder schreiben … kein Wort über die schrecklichen Dinge, die ich dort im Licht erdulden musste, kein Pieps darüber, warum ich mich ausgerechnet jetzt dazu entschieden habe, das Geschlecht zu wechseln, auch wenn es mir in den Fingern juckt.

Nun, für ein Treffen stehe ich jederzeit und gerne zur Verfügung. Auch wenn ich natürlich riskieren muss, dass du eher darauf erpicht, die prickelnden kleinen Begebenheiten zu widerlegen, die ich in diesem Büchlein niedergeschrieben habe … und mir vermutlich dein empörtes Gejammere anzuhören habe, weil du die Ereignisse natürlich ganz anders im Kopf hast … 

Dennoch glaube ich, dass sich schon das ein oder andere Mal ein wohliges Kribbeln in deiner Körpermitte bemerkbar gemacht hat, das sich bestimmt nicht so unangenehm angefühlt haben dürfte, wie du mir dann bestimmt auch wieder weismachen willst.

Schließlich bist du jetzt wieder ein Timelord voller Saft und Kraft, den solche Schilderungen bestimmt nicht kalt lassen. Gerade wenn sie so intime Augenblicke und Gefühle betreffen, die du bestimmt nur von dir weisen willst, weil sie dir absolut peinlich sind.

Und da kommt mir wieder ein netter Spruch der Erdlinge in den Sinn, den man auch auf dich münzen könnte: Je lauter und energischer sich einer gegen etwas sträubt, desto intensiver verlangt es ihn eigentlich danach … 

Ich bin jedenfalls gerne dazu bereit, dich zu einer aromatischen Tasse Tee in meinem Garten zu empfangen. Dann können wir in Ruhe über die Vergangenheit und alle Streitpunkte unseres Lebens plaudern … und vielleicht auch unsere Freundschaft wieder in aller Vernunft und Offenheit aufleben lassen.

Jetzt, wo ich eine Timelady bin, eine Frau wie deine unzähligen Begleiterinnen, die dich und deine Gefühle auch nicht immer kalt gelassen haben … eröffnen sich in unserem Spiel der Leidenschaft ja schließlich ganz viele neue Möglichkeiten, findest du nicht?

Lass mich deshalb nicht all zu lange auf dich warten, mein Schatz!

In Leidenschaft und Liebe  
Missy

oder Master  
oder Koschei  
… ganz wie du magst!

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Die Frau stellte die Feder zurück in das Fässchen und pustete zärtlich über die noch feuchten Linien, las dabei noch einmal die letzten Zeilen und seufzte nachdenklich. Geduldig wartete sie darauf, dass auch die letzten Buchstabe getrocknet waren und blätterte gedankenverloren durch das Büchlein, das nicht größer als ihre Hand war.

Wann immer sie auf eine Stelle traf, die ihr besonders gefiel, schmunzelte sie und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, verharrte eine ganze Weile über den leidenschaftlichen Schilderungen, den so intimen Worten, die ihre wohligen Erinnerungen wach kitzelten.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile gelang es ihr, sich von den Zeilen los zu reißen und das Büchlein zuzuklappen. „Nun muss ich dir mein Werk nur noch irgendwie unterjubeln!“, murmelte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln. „Aber wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg – das war ja bei mir schon immer so! Und dann bin ich gespannt, ob und wie lange du lange auf dich warten lässt.“

E n d e ?

© 4-8.August 2015 by Kris/Arielen


End file.
